Love game
by dream-whizper
Summary: Kai loves Rei more than anything in the world. Rei likes to play and decide to make Kai his lover. But the truth is that Rei has been hurt so many times, he won't allow himself to have deeper feelings for someone else, ever. Yaoi. KaixRei
1. Diary thoughts

Yippie! My scound fanfiction! I wasn't really planning to post it quite yet, because I havn't finnished it. That means it could take a while between the chapters. But please stay with me, I won't stop writing till it's finnished, and it will be 19 chapters when compleeted. Excuse my losy spelling!  
Oh, thats right! thanks to you who reviewed "Morning fun"! It was you who made up my mind about posting this, Thanks!!! I didn't think anyone would read it, so I was really happy! I litterary cheered, and my class mates looked at me funny o.o  
Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or the caracters.  
Enjoy!  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................

:::chapter 1:::

Diary thoughts

"I hate him! I hate him so much. When did he get the right to torture me like this? I honestly think I would remember if I did, but I don't. How did he get into my soul, saying soft and beautiful things equal to poison? That's right, his words and presence slowly kills me from inside!  
This shouldn't be. You're not supposed to kick the one who's already beaten! But he doesn't care about that now, does he? that sadistic punk broke me…and now he's continuing to make me suffer. Why? does he get of, making me feel this way…miserable. If not, what's the point? I mean.. I've lost already dammit. Or have I won?  
……maybe.  
I didn't ever dream that I would fall in love. I guess I never really wanted to either, but since no one asked me I didn't have much of a choice, did I? Now I'm stuck with these feelings against my will… yeah I know, this actually supports the fact that I've lost.  
………?!!  
Great! So that means I've lost at least twice, including one against myself. Is this the way love is supposed to feel? Then screw it! I don't believe It's worth it. How can people go through this torture and stay happy? How can… no, who can long for this to happen? It's absurd really, how people can write and sing such wonderful things about love, isn't it? Everywhere you se people holding hands, kissing, laughing and… well… they seem so happy. Why can't that happen to me, eh? Does people really want this to happen? I don't, I never did!  
Why can't I even look at him without feeling like I'm gonna faint?! He's sitting right across the room, wearing that cherry red bathrobe he bought last week. He finished his shower half an hour ago. Yeah, believe it or not, I noticed. He's trying to unravel all the tangles of his long velvety hair. I so, so much would like to help… but I can't. If he spoke to me, smiled at me or even looked at me, I would be lost. Argh… What am I saying? When did I become this pathetic? My head doesn't seem to work the same way as before. I can't… I can't… Concentrate, dammit! Stop purring Rei! How does he do that? I know he's a neko- jin…but…anyway. sigh… I don't think he's gonna stop. I'll just have to manage anyway.  
So, where was I? Oh, that's right. I can't control what I'm thinking anymore. Every inch of my body pines for his touch, but when I receive it… I want him to stop. It's to painful. On the other hand, everytime he stops, He leaves a scar to deep for me to heal by myself. He doesn't touch me out of love, but friendship. That's why it hurts, because the lack of deeper emotions. It's a friendly pat on my back, a fake fisthit on my shoulder or sometimes an attempt to a 'high five'. But when I fall, there's no one to catch me.  
How did faith manage to find me so of guard? When did it happen? When did I allow myself to lower my guard anyway? I don't have the answer to that, and it doesn't really matter now, does it? The harm has already been done; I'm hopelessly in love with him… there, it's said. Damn, I'm gonna kill that bastard. Just look at him, still struggling with his hair. Why did he grew it to that length anyway? And why the heck did I lighten a fire in the fireplace? The dull light is playing over his soft skin. My God! how's it possible for someone to look so gorgeous? It should be illegal!  
I'm confused. Despite the fact that I'm totally shattered inside, he always somehow manage to make me feel better just by being there. I know, that's contradicticall to everything I've so far preached… but it's true. So, roughly I am: broken, shattered, weak, confused, frightened, angry, frustrated and empty. I love yet hate him. I love him for his personality, his smile, his intelligence, his humor and his kindness. I love watching him sleep. I love seeing him happy and most of all, I love it when he laugh. But I hate him. I hate him for making me feel this way!"

"Kai?" Said person looked up from his diary.

"Hm?" he replied. " What is it?"

"Well, I thought… since I'm a little desperate for sugar, I'm gonna call the room service and order something. Do you want anything? Kai looked at him. His ebony hair now hung down to his knees in all it's velvety smoothness. His golden amber eyes had a strange glowing expression caused by the fire. 'So beautiful' The phoenix mused, mesmerised about the boy before him.

"Kai?" He snapped out of his thoughts, dumbfolded.

"What?"

"Made up your mind yet?" the tiger smirked.

"…Um, yeah… guess I could go for some ice cream" Kai stood up from the chair and walked over to the bathroom. "I'll take a shower" he explained " If the food arrive before I'm done, don't wait for me."

"Right" Rei picked up the red plastic phone. The Russian shot him a quick glance before shutting the bathroom door with a sigh.  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................

End chapter one. Argh, I know...It was short and kinda boring. But please tell me what you think, and secound chapter will be up and running soon. I promise it will consist of lot more "action" .


	2. Secrets of the past

o.o -.- O.O !!!!!. You're kidding me, right! Twelve reviews on the first chapter? It really makes me happy! As requested here is the second chapter. I'm afraid I won't be able to post more than 3 or 4 cappies before Christmas vacation, since I don't have Internet at home. Thanks to my reviewers:

**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: **Of course I'll write more! Thanks!  
**darkness-fire-tiger: .  
****Galy: **I like Kai/Rei romance as well! Update comes here.  
**cyndaquil-babe: **Intro?… well, you're right. It was a bit short to be a chapter. Don't worry, I'll continue.  
**Yoko-obssessor: **Was it really that great? (jumps up and down, smiling)  
**Avalon Hunter: **Yeah, he is really cute when lusting over Rei. Glad you liked it. I actually write a lot, but no one is into Beyblade in Sweden (especially not yaoi) so no one reads it. Having people reviewing it inspires and encourage me a lot. Of course, how totally stupid of me not to think of it…now, I totally accepts anonymous reviews! Thanks.  
**Reis1gurl: **maybe Rei helps him a little . .you'll see!  
**Anything-bt-ordinary: **Sure thing!  
**fire vixon: **Update requested! Update come!  
**Mya Ino: **Yeah. The diary thing was one of my better ideas. And you're right! Love is bitter-sweet!  
**Tears from heaven: **Don't go crazy! Even if I love crazy people, I don't want to be the cause. .  
**Autumnburn: **I won't keep you waiting, here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade at all!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………

:::chapter 2:::

**::Secrets of the past::**

"wow, that was strange." Rei thought as Kai disappeared. " I can't believe he excepted the offer… after all, I only asked to be polite."

"beep…beep…click, Good evening?"

"Yes, good evening. Have I reached the room service?"

"Yes, sir. Can we do anything for you?"

"Hai, I would like to have some vanilla-, banana- and melon flavoured ice-cream, a box of dark chocolate, strawberries, a few crackers and…um…red grapes?"

"…yes, anything else?" the voice said sounding kind of amused at the order.

"Mmmm……yeah, do you think you could send a bottle of champagne as well?"

"Aha, Are you lucky tonight sir?" Rei blushed at the comment. he didn't really know what to answer. Yeah, maybe he was lucky… but not in the way the man was referring to.

"Well, actually…"

"Sir. If I may. I'd give her flowers…maybe red roses?"

Roses? Ok, so they would certainly fit with the rest of the Khaki walled room. But, Hiwatari would flush if he found red flowers. smirk just to se his reaction would be worth it. And besides, he loved flowers. He could buy some for himself.

"Ok then. Send red roses to"

"Yes, of course. Your order will be ready in no time, sir. Good luck"

click

"…Thanks, I guess" The neko hung up. He let his gaze run through the hotel room. it was very classic with dark colours ( the walls not included). Midnight-purple curtains framed the huge windows. They were really heavy and reached all the way down to the parquet. On the parquet laid a large thick carpet. The couch was black leather and had been placed right in front of the fire place. It was literary a furniture store, many bookshelves, antique tables and a big crystal lamp in the ceiling. This room, Rei Kon shared with the rest of team Japan; Tyson Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara, Kai Hiwatari and Kenny ( Chief). Just as the rest of the ranked beyblade teams, they were on Christmas vacation sponsored by the 'BBF'- Beyblade battle association. All of the teams stayed at the same hotel, and this evening… they were throwing a party on the first floor.

Rei sighed. "Now, what should I do?" he thought to himself. "Why did I turn their offer down? I bet they're having a great time downstairs… so why didn't I follow. I'd rather stay up here with 'sourpuss'?!" Rei sat down on the shiny blank couch. He tried to stroke away the tresses of his bangs from his face, with little success. He growled as he repeated the action over and over again.

"Argh… fuck!" he angrily hissed

"You could wear it in a plait, you know?!"

"Yeah, maybe I could. But I ca…?!!" The tiger stopped there, staring at the scene played before him. Kai's usually 'spiky' hair were stuck around his head. It was a little darker as well, caused by the wetness. Rills of water made their way down Kai's muscular body, making it shine… maybe even twinkle in the light of the fire place. The phoenix wore nothing but a small white hotel towel round his waist. He was drop dead beautiful.

Rei could feel his heart beat faster when the teen walked across the room to his closet. You could clearly discern the perfectly ripped muscles moving under his pale, yet toned, skin. The tiger shook his head and came out of his trance.

"I can't make a plait by myself." Rei sighed and looked away

"You can't? But what about that cloth thing then?"

"That I've done as long as I can remember… but I've never even tried making a plait of it." Rei replied, sounding ashamed.

Kai took out a black sleeveless silky shirt which he put on. He also pulled on a black pair of boxers which Rei recognised to be the ones Max gave him on his birthday last spring. He chuckled to himself. After the really pissed shape Kai had ended that day in, he never thought that Kai would use them. The Russian ran his hand through his blue hair, making it look a little more wild in the process.

"You want me to do it?" He asked monotonously, not giving the other teen a look. Rei rose his eyes rather surprised at the offer.

"……Well, if you want to I would be really happy" he answered, tilting his head to the side. Kai sighed deeply. He opened the closet again and took a white bind from his read bathrobe. He then went to sit beside the boy he loved so much. But instead of doing what he really wanted, he turned to him.

"Turn around." he commanded. Rei did as he was told without any protests and felt Kai's hands begin the process. Kai was surprisingly gentle. He let his hands caress the black hair to make it sleek. Rei closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment.

Kai couldn't believe he was doing this. He was so close to him, yet felt like he never had been so far away. He listened to the quiet purring sounds escaping Rei's throat. He had always wondered how the neko-jin did that. He gave a weak smile, at least Rei didn't hate it then. With great dexterity, the phoenix wrapped the lower part of the plait into a tight rosette.

"There, all done." He informed. Rei rose his hand and let it travel down the thick jet-black braid. It was perfectly done, not any tresses were hanging out.

"How did you know how to do this?" the neko asked, impressed with Kai's work. Kai didn't answer. He promptly stood up and walked over to one of the windows, not making any sound. It stayed silent for a few more minutes. Rei opened his mouth to speak when Kai interrupted him.

"It was my…" he hesitated "my girlfriend." The tiger widened his eyes as Kai continued." Her hair was the darkest shade of purple I've ever seen and always held in a braid." Rei walked over to his comrade and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Kai chuckled dryly.

"I dumped her." When he saw the questioning look Rei was giving him, he added. "Not a big deal really. I was out walking one night two years ago. It was as cold outside as it is now, but it wasn't snowing." he got lost in his memories and continued. " I've always liked the winter. Makes it feel like home. In Russia it snows almost constantly… as I remember it anyway. I had been downtown, buying new parts to my beyblade. I turned round a corner, and there she was. She wore the white winter coat I bought her for Christmas and the Black shoes that Tala gave her." he paused, lost in thoughts. "you know, after our victory in Russia the year our team met, I moved back home. The Demolition boys had dumped Boris and continued to be a team by themselves. We, Tala and me, became close friends." it was a little explanation for Tala to give Kai's girlfriend a gift. "Anyway, she was walking there, kissing and holding hands with this other guy. I didn't want to believe it at first, but it was all true. I remember running to them and hit the guy, telling Cora to never come near me again. She didn't talk me back… no, instead she turned to the guy I've just broken the nose on and helped him." Kai smiled. "It's strange really. This didn't bother me at all. Now I know I wasn't in love with her, so she didn't break my heart. I actually feel much better now then I did when we dated." the phoenix looked at Rei with sincere eyes. The Neko nodded in reply and removed his hand from Kai's shoulder. Both jumped when, a second later, the doorbell rang.

"Ok, that would be the service then." Rei beamed towards Kai who nodded. The Neko started went to open. "What took them so long?" he murmured to himself.

"Why the heck did I tell him all that? I'm supposed to be this cold, sadistic bastard. What is he gonna think of me now?! I must be more careful. Honestly, I don't think it ever occurred to him that I've had a girlfriend." Kai was rather angry with himself and silently slapped his forehead.

"Why did he tell me all that? It's not like him to reveal so much of himself" Rei sighed and opened the door, then gasped. It was the food…in a stunning composition. In the middle of the ivory white table stood a lavender coloured vase full of dark crimson roses. The three coloured ice cream were lying in a elegant black bowl. The crackers also laid in a black bowl and they had been decorated with fresh blueberries and raspberries. The ordered grapes were lying on a golden plate along with the scarlet strawberries and sun coloured peaches and the chocolate.

"Good evening, sir" the man smiled. "your order?"

"Yes, thank you" Rei stuttered, a little surprised at all the time it must have taken to prepare this.

The older man smiled at the Neko's expression. "My boss told me you had company and that I should make it look presentable" he beamed.

"You sure did, It looks gorgeous!"

The man proudly smiled. "You want me to bring it inside, sir?"

"Uhm…Yeah, I mean…Yes, please." Rei moved enough for the man to enter. He noticed the bottle of champagne behind the flowers. I was pink liquid inside it. "pink champagne? Can we really afford that?" the tiger thought a little worried. "…Excuse me, there's a lot of things here I don't remember I ordered…"

"Yes, sir. Don't worry. It's on the house." When reaching the bigger room, the man stopped which resulted in Rei almost fall over him. The man's eyes were a little widened. Soon enough, Rei realised he had spotted Kai. A light shade of red came over his cheeks. "Oh, no. He thinks I have a date with Kai" the neko-jin felt embarest at the scene. Kai glared at the servant.

"What?" the Russian said dangerously low.

"Nothing, sir" the man smiled, finally coming out of his thoughts. "I'm here with your order."

Kai cracked an eyebrow, looking the table over. He gave Rei a strange look before walking over to the couch. Rei pulled himself together.

"Thanks, that would be all then" he smiled to the man who nodded and turned around. The bluenet sighed.

"Rei…"

"What?"

"…Tip"

Rei groaned and ran after the servant. He handed over some money which, apparently, made the man very happy. Just as the tiger were about to close the door, the man turned towards him, grinning mischievously.

"I would be very satisfied if I were you, sir. That guy is really hot!" With that, he left.

Rei just stood there, his face as red it could ever get. "Hot?" he thought to himself.

"Are you coming, or not?" the voice from inside asked sounding uninterested. Rei closed the door and went back inside to accompany the 'hot' guy who was his roommate.

............................................................................................................................  
Yay! A little longer capter. What do you think? Review, and next chapter will be up and running next wednesday!

dreamwhizper


	3. Truth or dare?

Wow! many reviews. Love them all!! It's amazing how happy you become when reading them! Thanks to all of you:

**To the anonymous reviewer on chapter 1:  
**He he, nah. Rei has not raped him. The scars and stuff is emotional. He loves Rei so goddamn much he doesn't know how to express himself.  
Yeah, Rei is the one not agreeing to love Kai, but Kai can't help how he feels. He's a bit confused about his feelings. It'll all come clear about the situation later on. . hope you're happy with the explanation. If you want to, you're always welcome to ask more!

**Reviewers on chapter 2:**

**Reis1gurl:** Glad you liked it!  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: **Of course I'll write more. It will have 19 chapters, so it would be kind of idiotic to stop now. And here's the update!  
**Katten:** Hihi, ja om du tyckte att det här kapitlet var kul kommer du att gilla historien. Ja gillade din, sorry att jag inte skrev längre på den… hade jätte bråttom! (To all of you who doesn't speak it, this is Swedish)  
**Galy**: Hehe o how would you react if you were in the same room as Kai and someone said he was hot? Would you really go ahead and agree just like that? Ok, maybe you would, but he wasn't prepared…that's all. .  
**XxHells-ChildxX:** Thanks! And I loved yours!  
**Avalon Hunter:** Yay! He is too cute! Glad you liked it. Well about the yaoi stuff… I promise it will come, just be patient. You'll have to wait 'till the end of chapter four though. And, this is originally a romance fic, which means I didn't really plan to have that much "action" in it. But I will change it a little. It's gonna be…yummy! .  
**Anonymous:** How do you know he doesn't? He can't just go ahead like "You're really hot", can he? Rei is not uke, but he's not semi either. The same goes for Kai. You'll decide for yourself  
O.O… lemons/limes… I'm stupid, I know, but I have no clue what so ever what you mean…o.O  
Kai is angry with himself for falling in love. He's angry with Rei because he's the cause. The feeling is new for Kai and he doesn't know what to do. It's totally confusing him.  
**Wolf of the snow:** Alright! sure thing! .  
**Anything-bt-ordinary:** I think so to! I'd go bright red!.  
**autumburn:** Thanks, sure!  
**Mya Ino:** Hehe… It'll be even more funny later on, trust me on that! YES! He's SOOO hot! And, here's the update!!  
So, here's the deal; I said I was post this chapter on Wednesday (today really) and so I have. But I wanted to surprise you and have it up and running two days ago (Monday)… sad enough, our power went out so I couldn't do so (¤.¤). Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting all to long!

Disclaimer: …… Alright, alright! I do not own! Don't sue! .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

::Chapter 3::

::Truth or dare?::

Kai gently let it slid into his mouth, savouring the taste. God, he liked it, always had. What was it about it anyway? It was basically just sugar and milk, right? So why did he like it so much? Soft was more tasty than frozen…not chocolate though, that was kind of…bleach! And this hotel stuff… it wasn't bad at all. This obsession was one of his more corny ones…

"Rei?" he said and then took another spoon full of ice cream.

"Hn? Geah? (yeah)" Rei answered, mouth full of strawberries.

"What's up with all this food? I mean…I know you like anything and everything sweet, but don't you think you exaggerated a bit?" Kai looked over the table, puzzled. His gaze once again fell on the red flowers that had been the center of his attention ever since they arrived.

"O, I gon'k gink go (no, I don't think so)" Rei tried to reply as he endeavoured to swallow the red berries.

"…Rei" the Russian complained "Don't talk with your mouth full, please!" The tigers pupils turned into slids as he locked his gaze at Kai, obviously annoyed by the remark. The phoenix shifted his position, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable. "Sorry" he mumbled which resulted Rei to look up from his champagne. "Did he just say sorry?" He thought. He looked at the phoenix and almost dropped his glass when he leant back. Kai gave him a look saying 'what the hell are you doing?'. Rei felt his cheeks change colour and smiled happily.

"Nothing" he giggled to the unspoken question. Kai raised his eye browns. "strange" he mused and returned his attention to his ice cream.  
They sat there in silence, munching on the food. Sometimes they stole a glance from one another, neither of them knowing what to say. But the silence wasn't awkward in any way. It was nice. They both felt they could trust one another, and they enjoyed the company. Rei was the first one to speak.

"So, Kai… you like music?" Kai, not prepared for the question, frowned and choked on the pink liquid.

"What?" He caught.

"Music…you know, a composition of sounds who make people wanna move and sing" Rei gave a teasing smirk. Kai chuckled at the explanation.

"That depends"

"On what?" The neko tilted his head in curiosity.

"The music" The Russian answered, simply.

"Well, duh. Of course it does!" Rei rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who asked" The phoenix sneered.

"Yeah, what ever." Rei waved his hand and leant backwards. It became silent again. Kai looked at his beautiful team mate sitting on the other end of the couch. He was in thoughts, munching on a cracker. The robe had loosen up enough for the neko's chest to reveal. Then it hit him."He was trying to start a conversation." Kai rolled his eyes at his obvious conclusion. "You ruined it, Idiot!" His inner growled.

"Try me" he said and looked down.

"Excuse me?" the tiger cracked an eye brown.

"The music, let's see if I like it" the bluenet replied. He rose his head and found Rei beaming with happiness. Full of enthusiasm, Kon walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a blank silvery CD. He found the stereo back in a corner of the room and placed the CD in it. When pressing play, the music started.

"……It's Salsa?!" Kai mused and frowned out of confusion. He didn't know he spoke his thoughts, but Rei smiled at him.

"Yeah, so what?" he smirked.

"Not the kind of music I would expect you to like…" Kai murmured.

"Well, guess there is much you don't know about me." Rei answered, then started to move along with the music. Kai shifted his position. "Now, what's that supposed to mean?" he thought. The neko-jin was dancing now, moving his hips… no, his whole body perfectly to the beat. the light of the fire place were playing over his winter pale skin, and the red silky bathrobe (who actually looked more like a kimono) were starting to losing up. When realising what he was ding, Rei promptly stopped and flushed. "How embarrassing can you get" He thought to himself. "I forgot he was there" That always happened when he heard music, he just forgot about the surrounding world. he scratched his head and looked down at the floor.

"Ahem…sorry about that" he chuckled in an attempt to sound innocent. When no reply came, he looked at his captain and became utterly surprised. Kai's crimson orbs were dilated with admiration, and just to emphasise his reaction, his mouth hung open. Rei, if possible, blushed even more feeling those gorgeous eyes locked on himself.

"How did you learn to move like that?" Kai said, overwhelmed by the previous scene.

"Huh?… ehm, I don't know really. Mariah once thought me some moves… guess I continued there. the tiger answered and went back to sit on the couch. Kai shook his head.

"I've never seen anything quite like it" he said. Rei didn't answer. Instead he shoved a piece of chokolate into his mouth. The Russian was still fashinated, but decided not to push it.  
The raven haired teen took the empty champagne bottle and spun it on the table, just because he was a little bored. He watched it as it stopped, pointing directly at the phoenix who, presently ate a peach. Rei smirked when the idea hit him.

"Truth or dare?" he spoke out.

"What?" Kai sounded like Rei was some kind of alien who just proposed marage. But the neko-jin didn't bother to care.

"Aww, come on. Truth or dare?" Rei smiled. "Or are you afraid?" He knew the answer to that. Kai glared at him, then stood up and walked over to the stereo. He turned up the volume and turned around, sneering.

"Dare" he hissed.

"Great! Then you can pick up the phone and order another bottle of champagne and some cake."

"You got it." Kai did as he was told, and made the conversation much shorter than Rei had.

"I pick truth" Rei said once Kai had returned to sit down.

"Okay…Well…Is there anything you haven't told us about your self?" Kai leant forward for the answer. The Chinese teen burst into laughter.

"Of course" he smiled. Kai felt stupid. The question hadn't come out as it was supposed to. He sighed and leant backwards again.

"Truth" Rei grinned at Kai's choice.

"Do you love someone?" Kai felt himself blush. This wasn't a question he wanted to answer. And besides, it wasn't an expected question. But, what the hell.

"Yes" he murmured. Rei nodded as response and smiled curiously.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"None of your business" Kai smirked. Rei's golden eyes shone with disappointment, and the Russian added: "Only one question and one answer at the time, right?" Rei nodded and smiled.

"Dare" Rei said.

"Then you have to teach me how to dance like that." The Chinese boy's eyes widened as Kai mentally kicked himself. "Where did that come from?" He thought rather embarrassed and pulled his black sleeve. "That's like the worst thing ever to propose!"

"Okay" Kai came out of his thoughts and dumbfolded stared at the neko beside him. Rei cracked an eye brown. "What? It's truth or dare, right?" he smiled.

"Ehm… yes" Kai scratched his head and looked down at his fifth potion of ice cream standing in front of him.

"Then I have no choice" Rei Kon explained and stood up. He held out his hand, expecting Kai to take it. "Come on" he impatiently whined when the Russian showed no signs to do so. "Lets get this over with"

"Is he nuts?!" the captain faltered. "I didn't mean like right away…or like ever! It just blurred out of me, dammit!" Rei sighed.

"Alright…" Rei murmured and bowed. "May I?" Kai's eyes widened at the scenery.

"He's asking me up for a dance?…Aww, to hell with everything! It was in fact my dare to begin with." Kai reached for the offered hand and followed him to the space behind the couch where they had spent the previous hour. Rei changed track to number one, the one he had danced to earlier that evening. He placed his right hand on Kai's small on the back and the left in his right hand.

"Put your left hand on my right arm, and this is our starting position." Rei instructed his nervous darer. Kai did as he was told and noticed that Rei was in fact a few inches taller than himself.

"I never noticed that before" the Russian mused, surprised. He was then pressed against Rei's warm torso, only one black shirt and one red bath robe separating their skins. Kai tremored. Most likely caused by the proximity of the neko-jin's slim body. Rei eyed him with great amusement.

"Here we go" The raven haired teen smirked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aww, finally done! Man that was exhausting. I'm sooo tired right now, altough it was a bit short.... So, anyway… what do you think? What about my grammar? Is it really terrible or is it readable? And about the yaoi… don't worry, it will come. Don't give up, stay with me, please? Review people, and I'll see ya on Monday!

Luv ya all!!!

dream whizper


	4. Dancing revelations

Kunishiwa my dear readers! (did I spell that right? o.O)  
We've made it to chapter four. Yay, good work! I can't believe that you actually have put up with me for this long. I know my spelling and particularly my grammar suck, so I'm sorry for that. I'm afraid this might be the last chapter posted before Christmas…It's because I do not have Internet at home and I won't be able to update in school either. I promise I'll do everything in my power to update, at least one chapter during my 2-week vacation, but I can't make any promises. Otherwise, It'll be up and running around the second week of January. Sorry!  
Oh, and arigato for all the reviews! I noticed that most of them were quite long, so I'm really happy right now!

**On Chapter one:**

**Nightmare: **Oh, well then you are. But I didn't ask you to read it, now did I? Well, I'm sorry…but guess you have to be my nightmare… :P

**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa**: Yeah, he's shorter. Here's the update.  
**Darkness-fire-tiger**: Yeah…well, here is the update :)  
"**Person**": Uhm… well, how should I put this…No, I won't start with that yet…sorry. It's because It doesn't fit with my other chapters. I've written eleven and a half in my note book so far. But I hint about the situation in this chapter, If that's making you happier. I'm really sorry, but I hope you'll stay with me anyway. :)  
**Katten**: rodnar kay, så jag missar bokstäver här och där. Men det såg ganska roligt ut! :P  
**Hyperness**: I'm glad I could help! Yes, I figured a mixture of semi and uke would be best. Rei being slim will have an explanation later…not now. ;) Hehe, trust me, the robe will come off. And don't worry, You'll have your lemon scene! But you have to put up with this story till chapter eleven for it. Until then, you have to enjoy a few limes. ;P  
**Cloud's-Tifa-Strife**: Thank you! Well, salsa was a corny thing to come up with if you ask me, but when I wrote that chapter, I was really in to this salsa CD…so I couldn't help it.  
**kero-chan39**: Of course! :)  
**Reis1gurl**: Yeah, Its coming…but…well, you see…aww, I'm so lousy at explanations! Just read it instead. :)**Galy**: You live in Mexico? That's the other side of the planet! I'm finally starting to realise that my fiction can be read all over the world…scary! Yeah, I want to dance with him to! I wouldn't mind Dancing with Kai or Tala either! ;P  
**autumburn**: It was?! Yatta!!! (Yay) :)  
**Mya Ino**: Funny? My fiction? Aww, stop it! blush Well, I like making it a little humorous! I enjoy laughter;) The game is not over quite yet, so I'm happy you enjoyed it. Soda! I always keep my promises! If I say I'm gonna update on Monday, I will…no matter what! :)

Disclaimer:…awww, come on! You know I don't own it…I'm just borrowing the characters ;P

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4

::Dancing revelations::

"Put your foot there. No, not like that. You're gonna kill yourself! Kay, that's better, I guess… Now arch your back and raise your chin. Oh, come on, loose it up a little! You're way to up tight. Move your hips to the music. Don't be so afraid, I won't bite…not much anyway, hehe. (sigh) Move closer to me, would ya?! I can't teach you if you keep squirming away all the time!"

"Shut up…It's not that simple dammit! And besides, this isn't salsa!"

"You're right, it isn't. It's my own moves. Consider it as a 'dirty dancing' thing, although much more sophisticated."

"Still, it's not easy! I never done this before!"

"Huh? not even with Cora? That's kind of pathetic!"

"Hey, shut it. Of course I've danced with Cora…But that was different, don't ya think?!"

"Sure, if you say so."

"……Rei."

"Hn? What?"

"Move your leg, please."

"Oh, (giggle) sorry about that. So, let's try this again, shall we?"

"Right, hit me!"

"Although, I think we should shift positions."

"Ahem, do you think that's such a good idea?"

"You're the one learning. So, you should be the one with the initiatives. You decide the steps, and I'll follow."

"…Kay, then." They mirror shifted their hand positions and went on with the lesson. They had been dancing to the same track for half an hour, and it finally started to give some result.

"Kai." The neko sighed.

"Now what?" the spoken teen replied.

"Can't you put a little effort into this?! It was your damn dare." Kai nodded and accepted his role. He spun the neko out from his body and then pulled him closer.  
Rei sighed and frowned. "This feels familiar. Too familiar…" the Chinese teen thought alarmed. He placed both his arms around the phoenix waist and pulled him closer. Kai jerked at the unexpected move and his eyes dilated as he became nervous.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Rei rolled his eyes and sighed at the question. He went lower with his hands and Kai blushed. "Hey, talking to you!" the Russian growled.

"It's my dance, Kai. And you're supposed to dance either very close to your partner or by your self." Rei snapped angrily. Kai looked away. Rei shook his head at himself. He realised somewhere that he'd been kind of harsh. It wasn't the Russians fault, after all. He grasped the black shirt Kai was wearing and gently turned his head so that their eyes met. "I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to be so harsh on you." He smiled weakly. The Russian shook his head.

"No" he replied. "I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared, that's all. But I'm ready to try that again" He smirked. Rei sneered.

"Right then. Wrap your arms around my neck" The tiger instructed, and Kai did as he was told without questions. The phoenix found himself looking straight into Rei's amber eyes. His heart beat faster as he eyed the love of his life. The raven black hair framed his soft face and the colour of his skin made his eyes look like pools of melted gold. He inhaled the smell of his beautiful team mate and relaxed as Rei put his arms around his waist. "Now, follow me." the neko-jin whispered. He gracefully spun the phoenix around and brought him back to his body. He then made him squirm with him towards the floor and back. Kai did nothing to stop him. For once in his life, he felt that someone was superior to himself. It was a new feeling, though. But it was pleasant; something he never wanted to end. He sighed and relaxed into the dance. He arched his back and pressed himself against Rei's torso and then raised his chin. The phoenix now understood what Rei was talking about- when feeling comfortable about the situation, this moves came naturally. He let the neko steer him across the floor, enjoying every second of it.  
Rei smiled when Kai closed his crimson eyes. "This was an unexpected situation" he mused. "I never expected this…Wonder how it will end." Rei shut his eyes hard and pushed the tears away. "I don't want to" His inner cried. "Not again" He lost his balance and fell forward against the Russian. Kai, not at all prepared at all, yelped when he hit the thick carpet with Rei sprawled on top of him. Rei eyed his captain worriedly. Kai's blank face showed no emotions, so Rei assumed he was really pissed off. Then, the Russian smirked.

"Truth" he sneered. Rei burst into hysterical laughter, followed by Kai. It was not the words he expected to hear from his comrade at the moment.

"Right" Rei giggled and removed a tear from the corner of his eye. "You think this was fun?" he asked in lack of a better question.

"Actually, I do" answered Kai.

"Now be nice, Dare." The ebony black haired teen smiled.

"You have to tell me something"

"Like what?"

"One of those things you haven't told us." Rei frowned looked out the window where the snow fell heavily from the sky. He wasn't sure what to tell. It was so many things…If not… He returned his gaze to the boy below him. He let his eyes travel over the Russians body, and then to his eyes, who shone with curiosity. "Ok, I'll tell him. Because I need to know…" he thought as he leant forward. he stopped a few inches from Kai's ear and whispered: "I'm gay." Kai widened his eyes at the spoken words. He didn't think. He didn't move. He just laid there underneath the boy he loved. The neko-jin laughed and scratched his head.

"Surprise" he grinned. "Now, what do you pick, Kai" He asked as soft as possible.

"What?" the Russian squeaked, finally coming to his senses.

"Truth or dare?"

"…Dare…" He answered, not knowing what else to say.

"Right…earlier, you said you loved someone."

"Yeah?" Kai replied as steady as he could. But it didn't work, and his voice revealed his nervousness. Rei hesitated to ask, considering the shape Kai was in. But he needed to know…or more precisely get it confirmed.

"Who is it?" At the question, Kai's face became a half a shade lighter than his eyes.

"I won't tell you that!" he growled and, not so gently, shoved Rei of him. he jumped to his feet and waved his arms desperately in the air. "Uhm…well…can't you ask something else" He begged. Rei shook his head as he stood up.

"Look, you insensitive bastard. You don't have to answer, but you could have treated me with some respect! That really hurt!" The upset neko walked away and sat down on the soft couch. Kai shamefully watched Rei take a piece of the cake he had been dared to order earlier. He felt guilty. "He's right, I was really rough on him" He walked over to the Chinese teen and sat down at the floor in front of him. He carefully laid his right hand on Rei's bare leg as their eyes met; one pair unreadable the others ashamed.

"I'm sorry" Kai whispered.

"It's okay."

"No, I'm truefully sorry"

"I know" Rei smiled weakly.

"And I…I…" Kai lowered his head and took a deep breath. "I love you" He closed his eyes, fearing Rei's reaction. Then, a gentle hand was placed under his chin, forcing him to open his eyes. He was met by the honey coloured eyes he loved so much his heart cried everytime his gaze locked with them. He half saw, half felt the neko-jin bend forward towards him.

"I know that to" Rei whispered before capturing Kai's lips in a tender kiss. It took a few seconds for the Russian to fully understand what was happening, but when he did, he returned the kiss with fiery force. He felt the tiger nimble his lower lip, begging for access, which Kai gave without any struggle. He opened his mouth, letting Rei's warm tongue inside. They fought a gentle battle, which Rei won. Kai didn't care about his loss. Not this time. No, this time it didn't matter at all! A weak moan escaped his lips, making the raven-haired blader to smirk. Rei pulled away, and looked at his lover, but frowned worriedly at what he saw. "Kai? What is it? Did I hurt you?" He asked anxiously and wiped away a tear from the Russians cheek.

"No" Kai cried. "I'm just so god damn happy!" with those words he threw himself at Rei and wrapped his arms around his neck. Though taken aback, The neko-jin sneered.

"Look, I know you're new at this, so I'll be gentle with you. kay?" He slowly stroke the phoenix back with his left hand.

"No need for that. I said I had a girlfriend" Kai replied. Rei started laughing. "What?" Kai asked, puzzled.

"Don't you think it's a bit different with a guy?" the neko-jin chuckled amused. Kai blushed and straitened up. He was straddling Rei's waist with his thighs and Rei ran his hand along his spine. "This feels strange…I feel like the uke." the Russian teen mused. Rei eyed him thoughtfully. "Crap! This sucks! Aww, well if he wants it so bad, who am I to deny him? Let him enjoy the moment for as long as it lasts…" his inner mumbled. Kai got up from Rei's lap and helped Rei to his feet. He smiled passionately when Rei caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. Rei suddenly smirked mischievously.

"What?" Kai asked and cracked an eye brown.

"I got a really cool idea" Rei sneered. He grasped the Russians hand and dragged him through the dark hotel room.

"Where are we going?" The phoenix smiled nervously.

"You'll see! Now follow me." Rei opened the white oak door and turned towards his lover. "Dare" he whispered before pulling Kai inside with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So…that's it for now. I'll guess I see you in a few weeks, maybe sooner if possible. And, I really need your help. Because I'm so lousy at spelling and grammar, I would like you to tell me when I'm wrong…maybe I'm gonna learn it then 

So review, and till later:

Merii Kurisumasu, Akemashite Omedetou!  
(Merry Christmas, happy new year!)

/Yurii

My name is Camilla Liljedal. My last name, Liljedal (Lilly valley) can be shortened in Japanese to Lilje who is practically the same as Lilja (Lilly). In Japanese, the word for Lilly is Yuri…or it's the name who means Lilly anyway… Then, I add another vocal in the end, and look- my Japanese pet name. I can also be called Camirin…;P


	5. The love life story

Hello. Guess what, I got to a computer, but further chapters will probably have to wait, just as I said. But here's the update!  
Thanks to all reviewers:

**Ookami-jin: **Huh? Was it really that great? Didn't know that… I'll update as often as I can. Thank u so much for the help :). My birthday is in November…3. Are you into sun sighns? I am and I'm a scorpio.  
**Mistress Ethereal: **Well, actually I do… but it doesn't get any better… hey, luved your fictions!  
**Kero-chan39**: maybe :)  
**Reis1gurl: **Yepp, thanks! I live in Sweden…you know that little country up north… aww well, I live there anyway.  
**blackartofchaos: **Don't kill me, please? Here's the requested update ;P  
**autumburn: **Yeah, not to soon.  
**Ilex-Aquifolium: **You get to know now!  
**katten: **Jag sa ju att jag skulle uppdatera! Skickade ett mail med svaren på dina frågor. God Jul!  
**slipknotrulez: **Absolutely!  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Well, your Japanese is better than mine… To? Does that mean "and"?  
**Mya Ino:** You're welcome! You relly like it? That's making me so happy  Thanks, Have a wonderful Christmas!

Disclaimer: don't own…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

::Chapter 5::

::The love life story::

"Ow, stop that Rei! It hurts!"

"Sorry. I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know, but…OUCH! Move your leg!"

"I would, but right now it's not possible."

"Please try."

"(sigh) Alright. We'll start this over. I'm gonna stand up so you can move to a more comfortable position, and then I'll get back in again, kay?"

"Sounds fair enough to me…there, all done. HEY, be caref…ouch!"

"MY GOD, THIS IS THE SMALLEST JACUZZI I EVER USED!" Rei growled frantically. They were presently sitting opposite of each other, or tried to at least. The white tile Jacuzzi was small and Rei had to have one leg in the same height as Kai's waist and the other bent so that his foot was resting under his knee. Kai had a difficult time himself, one foot literary between Rei's legs and the other leg across the whole puzzle. The phoenix chuckled amused.

"Great idea, kitty." Rei looked at him with a tinge of surprise over his face.

"Kitty? That's a new one. I swear I I've had enough nicknames for a life time, but that was brand new."

"What? You look like a cat." Kai's sneering turned into a curious smile. "What else?"

"What else I've been called?" Kai replied with a nod. "Well let's see now… ehm, the most common pet names I've had is Tiger, Rei-Rei, Rei-chan (here Rei chuckled), neko-koi and koneko-jin. But I've had others as well, like Driger, darling, honey and stuff like that." Kai rose his eye brows at this revelation.

"So you've been dating a lot then."

"Yeah." The neko-jin laughed dryly. They were quiet for a moment, as if thinking things through.

"Mind telling me?" Kai finally asked.

"About what?" The tiger replied sounding uninterested.

"About your previous lovers." The 'kitty' burst into laughter, showing his cat-like fangs.

"No, not at all. But I must warn you though. You're going to be shocked about some facts. The Russian eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Kai accepted the answer and leant backwards. They had lighten candles around the ice blue bathroom to make it more romantic…or more precisely, Rei had lighten candles to make it more romantic. They had also snatched Tyson's MP3- player and currently had it playing soft music. Of course, Tyson would be hysterical once he found out, but who really cared at the moment? Rei sighed and began telling the story. "So, it began in our village, when I still was a part of the White Tigers. I fell in love with Mariah." Kai was about to ask something so Rei rose his hand to say 'let me finish'. The phoenix closed his mouth. "So, anyway, a few months tater I realised I didn't like her that way. When I started to take interest in Lee, I knew I was gay. Mariah and I broke up, since we both agreed that our love was pure physical attraction, but we stayed friends." Rei started laughing quietly. " If you knew all the things I know about that pink-haired nut case, you would most likely go mad." The neko blushed when Kai gave him a strange look. He then coughed. "Ehm…I started dating Lee, but I broke up with him after realizing he was cheating on me with some cheerleader girl. He confessed without any grief or regret. That's the real reason I left our village. I wanted to get away from him. I didn't tell anybody about it though; no one would have understood that I was embarrassed and hurt. Nobody would have taken my side, since Lee was the leader's grand son. But, nowadays, he doesn't bother me anymore and he stopped calling me Driger, much to my relief."

"Why did he call you that?" Kai asked and frowned at the corny pet name.

"Because he's totally obsessed about that beast, and since I own it… well, guess the rest." Kai nodded and thought back at their Asian tournament three years ago. "We were fourteen then, Max and Tyson thirteen. A lot has changed.' He mused and eyed the raven haired Chinese critically. He was not 'slim' like he had guessed earlier. He hadn't noticed before because of the loose sweaters the neko wore all the time, but he was kind of thin. Rei returned the gaze and continued. "After meeting up with you guys, I dated Max for a while." Kai choked at his champagne which they hat brought with them.

"You dated MAX?!" He asked hoarse.

"Yes" Rei laughed at the phoenix's reaction. "A terrifying experience, really"

"Really? Why?"

"Don't you ever, EVER, give that guy anything containing sugar!" Rei said utterly sincere and Kai laughed at him.

"I'd try to remember that."

"Good, now let me finish. Well, we broke up. He was too happy going for my taste. We arrived in America and I ended up with Steve. I know, rather strange. I told you, you were gonna be shocked. I was fascinated about our fight, and so was he. But that was as much it was, apparently. Next day, after a night of what I like to call passive rape… I can tell you that is one nasty son of a bitch… he dumped me." Rei shifted his position and took a sip of the champagne. Now we headed for Russia, but as you might remember, we ended up in Europe. In France, we met my next love affair- Oliver. We had a lot in common like food, art and beyblade for mentioning a few. Though, once again I chose the wrong guy. He was already dating Enrique and was only looking for some fun… then I was out of the picture. A few days later, we met Johnny." Rei saw the phoenix frown. Johnny had never been one of his favourites. The neko chuckled. "He told me he loved me, but he was really after sex, and he is fiery during sex, I tell you. And he's quite rough too. So we left the Majestics and moved on to our destination- Russia. A few days after we arrived, I met this really nice, funny guy. He had pale skin and purple hair." Kai widened his eyes when he realized whom Rei was talking about.

"Bryan?" He asked. Rei nodded.

"Hai. But no need to worry, it's all in the past. He took me out for fabulous dates and he wasn't the cheap one. I admired him so much. Did you know that he is four years older than we?" the phoenix nodded. Yeah, he knew that. "Everything seemed perfect…until the day I learned that he was a member of team Russia. I tried to explain the situation to him, but he wouldn't listen. When I then refused him, mostly because I was sick of being ignored, he used violence to get me. I dumped him and never came back to him." Rei laughed sounding surprisingly amused. "You noticed the way he hurt me during our battle… revenge. But, since I won, He doesn't bother me anymore… in fact, he's kind of nice. H e knows I can kick his ass at any time." Rei fell silent.

"Anything else?" Kai asked carefully."

"Yeah, but only weirdoes like the guy who stole all my money and my shoes, or the one who cried of happiness every time we had sex…pathetic." Kai was trying to get all the information in and looked questioning at the boy before him.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you know I was in love with you?"

"About a year ago. I had enjoyed your company for some time already because you seemed more relaxed around me. But I didn't think you would tell me… until tonight when I figured it had to be told." He smiled. Kai returned the smile.

"Don't worry Rei, I wont call you by a pet name." He smirked softly.

" Thanks." At that very moment, the hotel room door was flung open. The two teens could clearly hear voices outside.

"Hey, look at all the food!" The voice belonged to Tyson and numerous other mumbles could also been heard.

"……fuck" the two boys groaned in one union as they realized that the outcome of this wasn't going to be good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

...Ok, a bit short and boring maybe, but anyways...review and, see you asap!!!


	6. Busted

Hello all readers!

It's 2005, can you believe 2004 is over already? –I certainly can not! So, what did the year 2004 give you? What did you do all year? I went out sailing for…I think it was around 35 days all together. I am an instructor at a ship called S/Y Ellen, so there is the reason. I also had a summer job at a church, and it turned out to be really funny! My "working boss" was a twenty year old guy, and we had lots of fun together (argh, not that kind of fun, hentai)! What else then…ehm, oh, that's right, I was skiing up at a town called Åre ( I think you would pronounce it "Ore" o.O) The town lies at the foot of the mountain, so it has the same name as the town. But that was in February…and I'm doing it again in a month! Yippie!!  
But enough of that now. I have two reasons for not updating sooner than this. The first is I didn't get to a computer (that you already knew) and the second is that I've been sort of depressed. I didn't get anything written in my note book either… but I feel a lot better now, so everything will go back to normal (me posting a new chapter every week). Oh, and I love all reviewers! Thanks a lot U guys! I think the number of readers have increased though…which made me really surprised! Since I can't be found in the search section I figured no one would get to my fiction :)  
And, sorry for being so short in words to my reviewers on chapter 5, but I was in a hurry… and I was stressed. I'll make it up to you now:

**hbl333:** I'm happy you like it, despite of all my misspellings and grammar. But tell me; what does k, kk and ttyl mean? I'm terribly slow (I know!) and since I don't come from an English country, I don't know those short versions of words. ;P  
**M.S.K:** Is it really?! Well, I guess it is rather cute story…and I actually had a hard time deciding how they would be put together, so I'm glad I worked it out!  
**queenOFanime535:** Hmpf… If you don't like being mean, then don't be! And believe it or not, I do use both spell check and a dictionary. I use the dictionary when I don't know the word at all and the spell check on my computer as I write. And the reason it still ends up wrong is manly that the word I wrote is in it, just meaning a different thing. And otherwise, I don't know how it end up SOOO bad. Dumbass?! That's kinda harsh, don't ya think?! What did you mean with no more sex freaks?? O.o I honestly don't know what you mean. And, I'm not in my right element writing in English; my stories written in Swedish is much better!! Writing this story is an experiment. :)  
**katten: **(to all you who doesn't speak Swedish, "katten" means "the cat" in English.) Ja jag hade lite problem med vilka jag skulle använda av alla beybladespelare, och i slutändan blev det de här. Det blir mer intressant senare, tro mig! :)  
**XxHells-ChildxX:** Yeah, I know I did a mistake, but I really thought it was you…sigh, I can't do anything right! Why don't they mix in your agenda? I think they are pretty cute together. Yeah, Max and Rei..eh, I think they would be a really funny couple! ;P  
**SilverYami: **small…yeah, guess it is. I like when he's the uke, and I have plans for other stories with that theme. hehe… Actually, though not all includes KaixRei, are yaoi, or/and is Kai uke, I have around 18 more ideas, just see which ones I will do! ;P  
**kero-chan39:** Yeah, I would like to see his expression as well! And I just had to put him in this fiction! :)  
**Fayalargo:** Hmm, I'm not sure if I should answer… it sorts of give away the story. But no, he's not all right… and it will show. And, later, Kai…no I wont give away more info now. :)  
**hyperness:** Of course I faked it, It was funny…don't ya think? Yeah, player is actually a really great word to use. Or as another reviewer put it, "Rei is portrayed as a friggin hoar" hehe. Ok, the relationship with Bryan went wrong because Rei tried to explain they would be fighting eachother… and Bryan wouldn't listen to him. But the only thing Rei wanted was to be insured that their relationship would go on despite who won. Bryan didn't listen, and the rest I believe you've read. :)  
**Sakuraloveu:** Well, actually I'm one of those people who believes you are old enough to read a sex -scene when you've reached 13 years of age. At least in the world today. But the sex will wait anyway, because this story has more to offer. ;P  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Yeah, that would be really funny!! Hehehe…butwe can't do it. He will have an important role in, believe it or not, ::Love Game 2- Lost::. Aww, man! Can't believe I gave that away…aw, well…  
**Reis1gurl:** Yeah, I figured something would have to separate it from other stories. And this was an interesting way of doing it. And, besides…Rei's personality is deadly similar to mine O.o , I mean in the anime, and I guess that's why I like him…and, well...hehe I guess I'm sorta into the player thing, so I feel comfortable of writing about it.  
**Mya Ino:** Guess it explains why Rei is the semi to… Nah, Kai was to busy caring about himself that year. Correct! Christmas is on the 24th here. Where do you live? Aww, thanks…I guess I had pretty fun, if you erase the hangover I woke up with the 1 January O.o  
**autumburn:** You think? Makes me happy! It's pretty many indeed!

Disclaimer: As usual, Don't own! Why do I have to say this every single time? I mean, of course no author on owns the story…(sorry if you do)…That's why it says "FAN" fiction, for crying out loud! ;P

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

::chapter 6::

::Busted!!::

They could clearly hear the others moving around in the room outside of the bathroom, and it wasn't hard to tell they weren't quite sober.

"Where are they?" Max mumbled happily.

"No idea!" someone who Kai figured would be Oliver replied. He, Kai, sighed and shook his head. This was not happening.

"What the fuck do they want?!" He growled irritated.

"There, there Kai. Be nice to them. They didn't know that we wanted to be left alone." Rei gently schooled his lover.

"Ha! You're right! Guess they will be surprised then." the phoenix smirked teasingly. Rei ran his hand along the Russians leg as he reached forward. He straddled his waist (despite that the Jacuzzi being so small they could barely move) and placed his hands on each side of Kai's head. The neko slowly bent down and placed a light kiss on the Russian's lips. As he slowly pulled away, Kai closed his eyes, breathing faster. And because Kai's mouth being a little open, Rei decided to take advantage of the situation. He gently ran his tongue along Kai's soft lower lip and then forced it inside his mouth. The Russian held his breath and frowned. Rei continued the fiery kiss and the bluenette moaned, both out of pleasure and protest. Kai was pushed further down on his back, his head now touching the surface. He opened his eyes and jerked as the Chinese bet his tongue hard, making the taste of blood spread in his mouth. He tried to push Rei away from him, but it was no use. He tried to say "stop" but it ended up as a groan. Finally, the lack of air separated them and the phoenix inhaled sharply, but stayed in his position. He raised his hand and stroke away a little blood from his lips. Rei frowned and shook his head, looking sincerely sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." he apologised quietly.

**BANG!**

The door flung open. Kai sighed and mentally thanked the person that had entered. He didn't know what to tell the raven haired teen above him. he could say that it was ok, but then he would be lying. This behaviour was new in combination with Rei, and it was scary. He crawled up in a sitting position and as he looked at the newly entered person, he took back his gratitude. The boy in the door was…Johnny. The Scottish blader glared at them and then smirked delighted.

"Found them" He shouted, still smirking. The tiger looked at Kai who held Johnny in a ominous glare. "If looks could kill" He thought and smiled weakly. Now other people entered the room. Mariah, the second to enter screamed when she saw them.

"Rei…what? How? When?" She squeaked. Kai rolled his eyes and sank back down underneath Rei's tensed body, still with his head so he could see the crowd.

"Hello to you to Mariah." Rei greeted his former team mate. "What about it? It's not like it's your problem." Mariah glared at him and crossed her arms.

"What if it is?!" she snapped.

"Mariah-san" max warned. "Rei is right. It's not our business what they do or not." The blonde boy moved his ocean blue eyes to the neko and gave him one of his trademark puppy smiles. "Thank you, sweetie!" Rei mimed which apparently went by unnoticed from the others.

"I knew you were crazy, Kon." Johnny sneered. "But I didn't think you would be crazy enough to fuck that!" he pointed at the angered Russian. Rei showed his fangs and made a low growl deep down his throat.

"Watch it McGregor!" he hissed. "If you ever dare to say something equal to that again, I'll show you you're alive." The European raised his eye brows and then started shaking with frustration. However, before he was able to do something. Oliver laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid. Let them be. Let's go back to the P.A.R.T.Y!" He only spelled the word to get Johnny's attention. Everybody knew Johnny loved parties. The two of them then left. "of course it hurt when he got teeth like that" Kai thought as he eyed the amber eyed teen above him, still not able to forget about the earlier event. The phoenix groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Why don't you guys get the fuck out of here!!?" He growled at the remaining duo.

"Nah, and miss the opportunity of seeing you naked?! I don't think so." the reply had come from a tall, cherry haired, handsome teen who had entered the room. He gave a warm smile. "So this is the chase, eh? Well I must say that Rei is one lucky bastard then."

"Ehrm…yeah." the phoenix stuttered and blushed. "Why Tala…of all the people in this freakin´ building, why must it be Tala!!?" He thought still as angry as ever. Rei laughed when a midnight haired boy, reaching up to Tala's shoulder, ran into the room; his mouth full of their food.

"Heu, oach oig ow? (Hey, what's going on?)" He said. But he then swallowed quickly as he spotted his team mates. "EEEKKK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!?" He screamed to the two teens. Tala sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"Ty-chan, you dip shit!" The ice eyed teen leant against the smaller boy's shoulder. "Where were you when the brains were handed out?!"

"…?…! Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Tyson waved his hands in the air.

"It means you're stupid!" Mariah smirked. The dragon glared at her.

"I meant Ty–chan!!! It shouldn't be CHAN, it should be SAN!" Tyson looked at Tala who simply jerked his shoulders. The Japanese then smiled. "Meh, it doesn't matter. Call me what you want. You guys.." He pointed at the two in the tub. "Can I have the food out there? Please?" Kai glared at the expectant boy and ,once again, sighed.

"Sure go ahead." he answered monotonously. Tyson cheered and pulled Max with him outside. Tala smiled at them when they left then returned his attention to Kai and Rei. He gave them an unreadable, empty look but quickly exchanged it to the usual happy appearance. Mariah gave a 'hn' and impatiently leant against the wall.

"Yeah, in a minute, darling." Tala spoke to her. "The reason we came up here was to get you two lone wolves to join the party…but I guess you will turn down the invitation, eh?" He sneered. Rei smiled at him.

"You're absolutely right, Tala-kun. So you two go down and have fun now." Mariah laughed amused and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

"You to" She replied sarcastically as she dragged the wolf out of the room.

"Take the idiots with you!!" Kai yelled at them. "And close the damn door!" Rei sneered towards the phoenix underneath him.

"What do you say we move to a more comfortable place. The bedroom for example?" Kai hesitated, considering Rei's way with him earlier.. The tiger noticed Kai being nervous, and gave a weak smile as he stuck his finger inside the Russians mouth and stroke the wound he had caused. "I'm so sorry! I thought you wanted it rough." Kai cracked an eyebrow.

"What made you think that?" The phoenix laughed.

"Everything. Your personality for example."

"…You think I'm rough?" Rei nodded. "Hehe, maybe a little, But you could have just asked!"

"I'll make it up to you……and, I can be nicer if you wish." Kai laughed at the propose and scratched his head.

"Ok, lets move then." The Russian got up and turned around. "Do me a favour though"

"Yeah?"

"Don't bite me this time" Kai kissed the tiger passionately and then helped him out of the warm water.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yep, all done. Short- yes, boring- well…yeah, strange- yup, surprising- Yeah. So, you know what to do; REVIEW!!!  
You know what? I've started reading D.N.Angel. A great manga! I love it. what about Satoshi? He has the same last name as Kai! And, their personality is kinda similar… so I guess they could be related…hehe, I know they aren't and that these two manga/anime don't have ANYTHING to do with each other, but consider the possibility!! Have any of you guys read it?

See ya…um, next Wednesday?! Yeah, next Wednesday it is!


	7. Around breakfast

Tjena kompisar!

That is a way to greet people in Sweden. It literary means "Hi buddies".  
So how have you guys been? I'm feeling great…except for all the homework I have to do…I have math, art, art-history, history, Swedish and English… don't know how the heck I'm gonna have time to do it all.  
Well, well that's my personal matter, so I won't waist your time. So lets go to the reviews! Thanks!!!! I'm so happy!!

**hbl333:** Thanks! "LoL" I did know, but that's about it. :3 –so if I have any problems, I'll ask you! :D Uhm…yeah,where did that come from?!! I honestly don't know…it just happened o.O, but don't worry! things will change…and if you didn't already hate Mariah, I'm pretty sure you will!  
**pikkulintu:** …Brilliant? Awww, come on! With my lousy English?! Really? o.O  
**katten:** Uppdaterar varje onsdag :). Kai är 1,84 och Rei är 1,87. I won't tell everything but what I can say is that this story will take some pretty crazy turns. And, besides, when this 19 chapter long fic ends…the story won't! ;P  
**M.S.K:** Thanks! Me love Kai to!  
**lady-inuyasha14:** You do? Great! YES!! They are so cute!!  
**Tsunami-girl:** I love that U like it! Yeah, it seems like it now. But it's really a mixture between them. Guess Rei is tiger-like because of his experience and Kai is cute (actually, he's always cute :P) because of the opposite. I don't like Mariah, but I don't dislike her either. And although it is an interesting pairing, you might stop liking it later…but I'm not going to reveal why.  
In D.N.Angel, my favourite characters are Satoshi and Daisuke. I love it when they are with each other…not like THAT!! Or…maybe. Hehe ;P  
**Mya-Ino:** Good to hear from you to!! Here in Sweden, D.N.Angel comes out every second month, so the time-span is not that big. Hihi, yeah! Satoshi is WAY cute! He really is adorable! :) I'm about to start on vol. 8 in two weeks…that's when it is released.  
NOOO!!! That's just mean! :( It makes me hate her to!! How could she do that to you?! And your poor car…did you get hurt? Argh, I demand REVENGE!!! I want to hunt her down and kick her ass!! I'll do some woodo! Muahahaha  
Germany?! Hey, I've studied German; Ich heie Camilla und ich bin 17 Jahre alt... Kay, I think that's as much I remember o.O  
**Blazing Phoenix L:** Hehe, I know his REAL name is Hikari, but SINCE he's been adopted, his NEW name IS Hiwatari. Thanks for the suggestion! Hiead sounds hot, I will read it as soon as possible :)  
**kero-chan39:** Thanks! It DID make me feel better!! :) I want to see the anime, but at this time I've only read the manga to vol. 7.  
Do you really like it that much?! Honestly?! (Jumps up and down screaming with happiness) All the best in 2005 2 U 2!  
**Reisgurl: **Is it? (blush) naahh, stop it. And guess what, it's Wednesday already. :)  
No, cut it out! You're not wasting my time!! I love these kinds of questions. Of course it's alright to be a hippie! All the people in my class (almost everyone) are gothic and they all refer to me as crazy, and that's correct! I'm being like Tyson when they speak to me, loud and hyper-going.  
Have you seen "Hair"? If you recognise yourself in any of the characters, you are a hippie! ;)  
**blackartofchaos:** What?! You don't usually laugh anyway? I always laugh :)…kay, so not now…cause my throat hurts like hell! So glad my fiction made you laugh then! So…You say you aren't nasty and/or evil. Hehe, I am. I'm told to be really mean and I bet no one can laugh as evilly as I. Despite that, I'm very calm, optimistic and caring. I seldom get sad but are easily hurt…and I NEVER EVER LIE!! Oh, hehe…sorry, I won't hold you here. :) you may continue to the story.  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** No, actually I don't like her…but I don't hate her either. And, the thing is that this relationship will be nasty, and you might end up hating her even more!

Disclaimer: Sigh, the same as always…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

::chapter 7::

::Around breakfast::

The bluenette rose his hand to protect his eyes against the beaming light coming from outside. He drowsily growled and spun around. He was half aware of the two arms that was wrapped around his body.

"Go away" He murmured into the other persons chest.

"Good morning to you to, sunshine." Rei laughed and stroke the phoenix's shoulder. Kai opened his dark eyes and found himself tucked into the tiger's torso. He yawned and returned the hug.

"Sorry, Thought you were someone else." Kai mumbled as he began to fall back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rei smirked weakly and shook the Russians body. "Just because it wasn't Tala who woke you up, you're not allowed to continue to sleep." Yeah, Rei knew that the one Kai thought he was ,was in fact team Russia's captain. Kai was tired and hadn't paid much attention to Rei's words. He opened his eyes and glared at the one trying to keep him awake.

"You're about to piss me off!" He half-heartedly growled.

"Back to normal, right? Or is it just that you aren't a morning person?" the neko laughed.

"The last…and the first" The Russian replied and sat up. He ran his hands down his face and sighed heavily. He frowned at the hunger he felt. Despite all that he had eaten the last night, he felt like he could eat a whole buffet, with the table and everything. He moaned, then felt Rei's arms around his waist and smiled. The neko-jin leant his head against Kai's muscular back and made the phoenix shiver when he kissed his shoulder. Rei smirked at Kai's reaction.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Strangely enough…yeah. Why am I so fucking hungry? I haven't done anything which would be considered as hard work." Rei burst into laughter and fell back down at the bed. Kai blushed and scratched his head. "Aww, come on. It wasn't that exhausting… after all, nothing really happened."

"No. But we were playing quite a bit, don't you think?! We just didn't complete the game, that's all. Still, it was enough to make a person tired." Rei teased happily. "It's a shame Tyson didn't leave anything here yesterday. Then we wouldn't have to go downstairs."

"Yeah, it's a shame." Kai murmured.

:flashback:

"Tyson, you imbecile. Leave the poor guys alone!" Tala growled while trying to drag Tyson out of the room.

"NONONO! It's not them I want! Kai said I could have the food." the dragon screamed while holding on to the door frame.

"Argh, you are hopeless!" Mariah slapped him in the head. Kai and Rei came out of the bathroom in nothing but their robes. (although Kai had to hold his together, since the band still occupied Rei's braid.) Kai glared at the scene and shook his head.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" He sighed.

"He's demanding to have the food to leave." Max laughed. Rei walked over to the table and put the vase with the roses on the floor. He then pushed the table across the room towards the other teens, using his foot.

"There" He smirked when Tyson stopped it from slamming straight into him. "Now, leave us the heck alone!"

"I can have it all?" Tyson beamed.

"Yeah, if you leave now. You don't even have to pay for it."

:End flashback:

"Guess we have to get dressed then" Kai sighed and pushed himself out of the bed. He walked out of the room mumbling something that sounded like "I'm gonna kill the bastard that put the wardrobe outside of the bedroom."  
Rei gave a weak smile. He felt strange. He had been playing with the phoenix for at least two hours, and he had let Kai do anything he wanted, but the Russian had stopped and said they had to go to sleep. He hadn't even asked for sex…and that made Rei confused. Was he unattractive or boring or something? Why didn't Kai want him? He tried to remember anything he had done wrong…but he couldn't think of anything. The neko-jin sighed and followed Kai's example and went to get dressed.

Half an hour had passed when the two finally stepped into the elevator. Kai was wearing black baggy pants, a dark crimson top and his usual white scarf. The blue triangles were once again painted on his cheeks. Rei was wearing purple jeans, a black turtleneck sweater and a red sleeve-less jacket. His hair were wrapped in the white cloth, as usual, and he also wore his red yin-yang bandana.  
The doors closed and Rei pressed the button leading to the first floor.

"So, what are you gonna wear on the costume-party?" Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's waist.

"The costume-party? Actually, I wasn't planning on going."

"Why?"

"Just don't want to. Not my way of having fun." Rei rolled his eyes. 'What is?!' He thought to himself.

"Would you do it if I asked you to?" Kai eyed the tiger. He had a really determinated expression in his face. How could he say no? he hadn't any real reason not to go. The bluenette sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, how could I say no when you look at me like that?!" Kai kissed the neko and gently stroke his cheek.

"Thanks." Rei smiled.

"Anytime…So, what are you planning to wear?" Rei giggled at the question.

"You'll see"

"Aww, come on." Kai moaned playfully.

"No" Rei sneered. The doors opened and Rei quickly jumped out. But Kai soon coughed up with him and pushed him up against the wall, holding a hand on each side of the Chinese's face. he reached forward so that their lips just touched and smirked when Rei's breath quickened.

"Tell me, or I won't let you go." he smirked.

"Not that bad punishment" Rei whispered and tried to kiss his captor, but Kai pulled away and smirked again.

"I'll kiss you if you tell me." Rei laughed at him.

"All right! I was planning on being YOU! Now, kiss me!!" the neko threw himself at Kai and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against the Russian's and forced it open. He then quickly slid his tongue inside. Kai was stunned for a few seconds but then returned with equal favour. They soon parted because of the need for air. They smiled at each other. Rei sighed. He had to get Kai have sex with him, so that he, Kai, would be satisfied. And then it could be over…just like it should be.

"You okay?" Rei came out of his thoughts and looked at the worried teen. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You know, I've even bought face paint. But I haven't bought clothes yet…maybe I could borrow yours?" Kai laughed at him.

"Of course. You know, this puts pressure on me. I'll have to be able to compete with your choice." Rei smiled and they walked down the corridor.

They walked along the red carped leading to the hotel restaurant. When approaching the room, they could clearly hear the others from inside. Kai locked his gaze with Rei's and asked a silent question. Rei nodded in reply and they went through the doors. They were met by the scene of everyone cheering on Steve and Kevin. They were in the middle of a Beyblade fight.

"What the..?" Kai spoke out.

"I thought this was the restaurant." Rei scratched his head. They walked over to the audience and studied the two bladers. Steve was furious and Kevin had a mixture of amusement mixed with fear. "What's going on?" The neko asked the nearest person who happened to be Johnny.

"It's stupid! Kevin teased Steve for his ugly beyblade…and that's pretty much it." He replied obviously bored.

"Isn't this the restaurant?" Kai asked. Johnny pointed at a table behind them. (It was a buffet)

"Help yourselves." They both walked over to the food and grabbed two plates. The buffet had much to choose from. Kai quickly grabbed a few waffles, some bacon and bread. Rei on the other hand took a few slices of cucumber and tomatoes. The Chinese joined Kai at a table quite near the battle.

"It's kinda childish" Rei murmured.

"Kinda?" Kai chuckled. Soon Steve's victorious shout could be heard. "Hn" With the battle over, Kai and Rei was soon joined by Max, Tyson.

"Hi, you guys" max greeted.

"Hi" Kai simply replied.

"Did you have fun last night?" Tyson sneered teasingly.

"Of course, and you?" Rei answered.

"Guess it was okay… After the party, we crashed at the Majestic's place. We figured you wanted the room for your elves." Max smiled at them. Rei returned the smile. 'How does he always manage to look so adorable?!' he mused.

Suddenly, a loud whistle echoed through the room. The teens all looked towards the door and found Kenny standing there with a plastic bag in his hand.

"I want the Blade breakers in the gym in fifteen minutes, wearing these." he said and threw the bag towards the team. Tyson looked inside and pulled out a white sweatshirt. He widened his eyes.

"What for?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"It's time to train!" Kenny replied with a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Argh……I'm soooo sorry!! This was really boring! Aw well, what to do?! Kay…I'm gonna go to bed now, but review and see ya next Wednesday!

Oh, and I want to do some commercial for **katten**'s "Pet slaves" (It's sooo frekin good, and the most surprising stories I've ever read). And also for **xXHells-ChildxX's** "Shattered glass" which is totally awesome!!! (and a good choice if you like lemons ;P)And, comeing with next chapter is a little surprise! If you want it, just give me your e-mail and I'll send it to you. :)

/Camilla


	8. Instructor from hell

AWWW… WHAT THE?!…COME ON!!!

Guys, I mean seriously! Doesn't anyone read the text I write in the beginning and in the end?!!…or is it just that nobody wanted the surprise? I suppose that might be the case, and if it is…it'll make me kinda sad ;.; If you want it, just give me your e-mail, and if I already got your e-mail, then tell me you want it. Should I say what it is? Fine, it's the front-image for Love Game. It took some time to do, so I would be happy to show it to you guys! (I've done EVERYTHING on the picture myself :)  
Oki, so lets start this over.  
Hi and welcome to chapter 8!! I'm sorry to say that it won't be that long. But it's worth reading. And I also wanted to say there won't be an update week 9…because then I'm away skiing, but I hope you'll stay with me anyway! :)  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews :D

**lady-inuyasha14: **Good! Oh, well…it was boring :P, I think…hehehe  
**kero-chan39:** What Kai will dress up as? Hehe, I actually have the "dress" all figured out…but I won't tell ;P And the plastic bags- it's what in them that counts, right? Yeah, Daisuke is so cute! I've done a drawing of Dai-chan…would you like it?  
**katten:** What's sweet of me o.O? Varför vita? För att Blade breakers logga är vit, blå, orange och svart. Va kul att du inte tyckte det var tråkigt…men jag anser nog fortfarande att det var dåligt -.-  
**blackartofchaos:** Mmmm…my life circle around school, music, manga, Anime, and drawing. Hehe, I know what you mean with pushing your friends into bushes. ;P  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Hehe, I'm feeling a bet. Count me in!! :D  
**Mya Ino:** Guten Tag! I'm doing just fine…although I am sooo sick of school! -.- I have so many things to do…I can't count them :S And you?  
Hehe…your welcome ;) so glad you didn't get hurt (hugs)  
……D.N.Angel comes out once a year?! Damn, that's a long time to wait o.O I understand you don't remember what you've read! But; you've been able to read till #10…that makes me kinda jelous…  
(blush) It's lovable? First time anyone says that (grin) lol  
No, my German is terrible! I only know some words and sentences, like –Ich wohne in Stureby, and –Ich bin Müde…and stuff like that o.O Maybe I should start study the language again.  
Sigh…no, haven't read it yet. Kyaaa!!! But I want to. I have no money what so ever…so I can't buy it and since I don't have Internet, I can't download it either. But I promise to tell you when I do read it!!! Auf wiedersehen!!  
**Tsunami-girl:** Weird- yes, Only for sex, won't tell, Max-NO!! You'll cheer on me? Yatta!! Dark and Krad… yeah, that's cute. But I have only read till #7…so I havn't seen much of Krad. Kai's costume, aww, wouldn't you like to know?! Hehe, I won't tell though ;P lol  
**M.S.K:** WHAT?! NONONONO!!! MISUNDERSTANDING!!! He does NOT have a crush on Max o.O, where did you get that idea?! Rei just said he was adorable, and they have already dated!…so sorry for making you think that! And, believe me when I say that Rei not telling Kai he like him has it's reason. :)  
**dark-anime-slave:** Sorry…guess you have to use your imagination :S I didn't really want to tell what they did, mainly because I don't think everything is about sex. But I'm sooo sorry for making you sad. I think you will enjoy chapter 11 ;P  
**hbl333:** Well, he IS toying with Kai. The reason I can say that is that it's a part of the summary. Why he doesn't want a relationship…tell ya later, k? I will add, no matter what!  
Now, you must help me again! What does AWH stand for? And what does "hint hint" mean? But I figured one out on my own: btw means "by the way", right? :D

Disclaimer: Huh? Are you here again? What? That I have to do the disclaimer again?! Aww, what the fuck!!? sigh, yeah…same as ever! BUT; The front-page for Love Game, I do own!! (Smiles happily)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

::chapter 8::

::Instructor from hell::

"Can someone please tell me again why were here?"

"To train, you moron. Are you familiar with that?"

"Yes Mr. sourpuss, I am. I just think that it's kinda ridiculous. We're on vacation!"

"Yes we are, but that doesn't mean we can relax so much we loose our shape."

"Rei is right, Tyson. We can't quit just because the tournament is over."

"But, Max!! We should be in the spa or something!"

"You got a point, but it's good for us. You can do such stuff later."

"……Rei, you're a real fun killer, ya know?!" Rei chuckled at Tyson's comment. The neko was known to be the second most serious in the team…second. the Chinese threw a quick glance at the proud Russian. Just as the rest of the team he wore a white thin sweat-shirt with blue sleeves and the team name printed in orange on the back. Rei giggled when he noticed the way Kai frowned at his outfit. 'Yeah, they are quite ridiculous. But the black pants, I do like.' he smiled to himself. He then looked around the room. They were currently standing in the middle of the hotel gym. The tiger could clearly feel the green rubber-floor under his bare feet. The others were wearing white sneakers, but Rei had decided not to use them. Suddenly, he heard someone call his name. He turned to the exit where the sound came from and moaned when he saw the people coming through the door. Tyson reacted on Rei's moan and turned around as well.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here" the dragon asked rather harshly.

"We've nothing else to do, so we decided to some watch you." Oliver smiled.

"Great!" Kai murmured. "Just what we need!"

"I'm quite flattered actually. Who would have guessed we were so popular, they want to watch us humiliate ourselves." Max grinned in a sarcastic way. 'Max's got a point' Rei thought. 'Why do the want to watch us?'

"Okay, Team" a very familiar voice said. "Twenty laps around the gym."

"Tala?! Tyson whined. "Why are you here?!"

"……What do ya think, you twit?! I'm your trainer today. Tyson widened his eyes and threw Kenny a look. Kenny simply smiled and sat down at a bench by the wall and started typing on his laptop. Kai shook his head. He had been training with the crazy cherry-head before and since he could barely endure it, so the chance the others would live to tell the story was minimal. 'That explains our audience.' He glared at a grinning Bryan, standing in a corner with the other teams. 'Fucking twerp! He knew Tala was here. I'm gonna kill him for spreading the information.' Kai sighed and started running.

Twenty laps later:

"Phew…(moan)…whoa…that's it! I can't move!" Max fell to the floor, closely followed by Tyson.

"Kay…sigh…Tala is crazy!! Rei informed through his breath.

"What's new?" Kai smirked. He too was breathing heavily.

"Well, at least it's over." Tyson relaxed but jumped when Kai replied with a loud 'HA'.

"You think this is it?!" Kai chuckled dryly and walked away, shaking his head in disbelief.

"……What was that all about?" Rei had to smile at the confused look in Tyson's face. 'He's kinda cute. I can see why he likes him'…Rei shook his head. Tyson was claimed by someone else and besides, at the moment he was with Kai. He smiled weakly when he remembered the night he and Max broke up. Max said he loved someone else…more precisely Tyson. The neko frowned when suddenly he felt the pain. Not a physical pain, it was something else. It was familiar though…TOO familiar.

"Right, well done. Now, I want thirty push-ups and thirty sit-ups." Tala smirked. Rei, Max and Tyson all groaned as Kai did as he was told. Half through the push-ups, Kai took his sweat-shirt off. Rei swallowed. He could clearly discern all the fine ripped muscles moving under the phoenix's pale skin, and so could everyone else. Whistles and applause echoed around the room. Rei glanced at Tala. The ice-eyed blader were eyeing Kai with great interest and he had a tinge of pink over his cheeks. Tala then looked away and closed his eyes with a tormented expression. Rei frowned. Tala did love Kai. 'They fit together' the neko bitterly mused and changed to the sit-ups.  
When accomplished the quest, the four of them fell to the floor. Rei rolled over on his back. He drowsily glared at the ceiling. The dim light made him really tired and he couldn't imagine more work. The neko-jin took his amber eyes from the ceiling and looked at the bluehaired Russian instead. He, too, laid on his back. He didn't look that tired at all for someone who just ran twenty laps around the gum, did thirty sit-ups and thirty push-ups, climbed ropes, ran 60 meters on seven seconds and used a jumping-rope for the last 45 minutes.

"Whoa, how the heck is it possible he isn't tired?!!" Tyson blurred out. Although, since everybody left half an hour ago, nobody really listened to him. Except Rei.

"I don't know" the Chinese murmured as he watched Tala walking over to the phoenix.

---

"Fuck off!"

"Well hello to you too" Tala replied in a pretended hurt way.

"Cut the crap. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I convinced Kenny that this was a better way for you guys to train today. Beyblade isn't just about the blade, ya know."

"Liar. That's not the whole truth."

"Of course not" the wolf sneered and stole a quick glance from across the room where the rest of the team were standing. Kai saw it clear as a day, but didn't say anything. He knew about Tala's feelings, but he had to accept that he loved Rei, not him. And besides, Tala was with Mariah, but that wouldn't stop him from hitting on someone else. Though, the phoenix knew Tala had strong feelings for the pink-haired girl…he would never cheat on her. By the way…

"Where is Mariah?" he asked as he didn't remember seeing her today.

"I dunno. She said she had to do something" He sounded uncomfortable. "But we're going into town tomorrow." He smiled a litter happier.

"Really? What were you planning to do?"

"Go to a restaurant. Buy our costumes, stuff like that. Why?"

"Any space left?"

"How many?"

"Two"

"Yeah, two seats left. You and……Rei can hook up with us in the morning around ten."

"Sure"

"Good" Tala smirked and turned around. "Great job everyone! That will do! See ya later!" With that he walked off and Rei came over to Kai.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing special" the phoenix stretched and laid his right arm around the neko's neck. "Are you hungry?" Rei sighed, realising Kai wasn't going to tell him about the conversation.

"Yeah, very"

"Me too!!!" Tyson screamed and ran after his two team mates with Max at his heals.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sooo… that's the end of chapter 8. I know it was useless, but every story got to have some of those to. Next chapter is one of my favourites! Don't miss it ;P  
If you want to, you can review…that if you didn't get too bored for it. ;)

Sayonara for now, and see you next week!


	9. coldplay

…Hi…

Okay, so I'm not in the mood to write a lot of stuff right now. But don't worry, I'll write the chapter anyway. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

**Dragoan Queen:** You're welcome :) I'll do that!  
**Kisumi:** Work harder? T.T hey, I'm doing the best I can! Hehe…nah just kidding ya :) I guess I can try. Thank you very much!  
**aishiteru ayu:** …O.O first time someone reviews all chapters like that! So, Rei is being obvious, ya think? Hehe  
**kiko cat:** Good! Mehappy :D  
**Tsunami-girl:** Actually, Tala is going to have a big part in this story…and Mariah IS too pink:P I feel sorry for Rei too! I think you will like Kai's costume :)  
**Ping chan:** First, I've tried to send you the picture in an e-mail, but I only get it back O.O Don't know why. I'm sorry, and I will keep on trying!  
Thanks! I wasn't worried about you stealing my story :)  
**hbl333:** Thank you very much! Yeah,I understand the explaination :)  
…well, I don't know if I'll make Rei break Kai's heart…nah, just kidding! But I bet it won't end the way you think.  
It's not pathetic you didn't know btw instantly! I mean it!  
**Reis1gurl: **You do? Yatta! That makes me happy! I sent you the picture, but I don't know if you got it. Please tell me if you didn't and I'll try again :)  
**katten:** You're welcome :) Den är så bra att folk måste läsa den! Fick du bilden jag skickade?  
dark-anime-slave: Hehehe ;P  
**Mya Ino:** You don't have to apologize! A vetirenairian assistant! That's so cool! I'm sure you'll be accepted!  
Ehm…I've got a deal for you. If you teach me some Japanese (sooo jelaous of you T.T) I'll teach you some Swedish…T.T I'm so pathetic, but that's the best thing I can do in return :(  
I love it when Tala's sadistic :P He's so adorable!  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** I just must say, I feel pretty confident in winning this :P You're right! He has his reasons to be pessimistic!  
**M.S.K:** I love Kai to! As always, update's on Wednesdays :)

Disclaimer: …Tsk, whatever T.T

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:Chapter 9:

:Coldplay:

It was around nine o'clock in the evening. Kai and Rei were out walking in the park behind the fancy white hotel.  
It had been a crazy dinner, with Tyson and Gary having an eating-contest. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Tyson had won, and in the progress making Kai loose his appetite.  
The snow was crunching under their feet and the air was freezing cold. Actually, Rei couldn't feel his toes anymore.

"K-Kai" he shuddered.

"Hn?" the phoenix came out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the neko. "Oh, sorry. What is it?"

"Aren't you just freezing to death?" the tiger said referring to Kai's thin purple sweatshirt, the black jeans and the bare hands and head. Rei himself were wearing a top, a T-shirt, a black sweatshirt, a white jacket, a cap, tights, red baggy pants and thick black gloves.

"No, not really" Kai laughed as he watched the Chinese. But he soon noticed just how cold Rei really was. "Want to head back?" Rei shook his head.

"No. but we could do something to keep us, at least ME, warm."

"What are you suggesting?" the neko-jin smirked mischievously and bent down to the ground and picked up a handful of snow, then started turning it into a ball. "Oh, no! Don't you dare!" But despite of the Russian's treat, Rei rose his hand and threw the ball at his lover. Kai was hit right in the face. He frantically shook his head and then arched his back as melting snow made it's way down his spine. he yelped at the coldness of the white winterstuff.  
Rei, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at the scene. "Now it's war!" the blue-haired blader smirked warningly and bent down. Rei screamed and started running with Kai following him. Clouds of white were playing around their feet. "HEY, come back here you coward!" Kai shouted. But before he could say something else, the Russian put his foot at a hidden ice-spot, slipped and fell backwards. His newly created snowball escaped his grasp and landed about three feet away.  
The same time Rei turned around to find out where his hunter went, he burst into unstoppable hysterical laughter. He ran over to the spot where the phoenix was lying and desperately tried to stop the laughing-fit. Kai ran his hand across his face to get rid of the melting snow and glared at the neko who promptly started laughing again.

"Aww, I'm soo sorry, sweetie" the raven-haired teen caught. "It just looked so funny. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Although, NOW I'm cold." Rei grinned at the Russian and held out his hand.

"Here, let me help you."

"Sure" Kai grabbed Rei's gloved hand, but instead of standing up, he dragged the tiger don at his torso. The neko yelped when he landed on Kai's chest. "Hi there" the phoenix whispered into Rei's ear.

"KAI! Now you're going to get even colder"

"So? It doesn't bother me. And besides, your body is effectively making me warmer. The Chinese blushed at the comment. He stared into Kai's loving crimson depths and found himself lost. But he quickly broke eyecontact, closed his eyes and gave a sad sigh. Kai noticed. "Hey you're alright?"

"…Yeah, I think I am." Rei replied and moved his head closer to Kai's. He licked his lover's lower lip then captured his lips in a fierce but still tender kiss. As the previous battles of this kind had decided, Rei took control. He pressed his lips harder against Kai's and stroke the phoenix side. Kai moaned as the pleasure grew bigger. It was the need for air that finally broke them apart. The Russian smiled and caressed Rei's cheek with the back of his ice-cold hand, resulting in an excited sigh from his tiger. Then, Kai started to giggle. "What?" Rei breathed.

"Can you imagine if someone saw us?"

"Hehe, bet that person never would let us hear the end of it, ever." the neko smiled. Kai looked at him.

"I love you" the phoenix whispered. Rei smiled and captured Kai's lips again.

After a few minutes they parted. Rei stood up and helped his lover to do the same. They stood there, admiring one another. Once again Rei was the one to break the moment as he turned his attention to his wristwatch.

"It's getting late…we better go back."

"Okay" They helped each other to get through the knee-high snow and they both breathed heavily when they finally reached the road. Kai shook his head to get rid of all the snow that still occupied his hair.

"Imagine the warmth of our room" Rei smiled at his shuddering companion.

"Yeah…and a hot bath" the Russian sneered.

"Oh, so that's what you had in mind" Rei teased and poked Kai in the chest. Kai chuckled and wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulders.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it" They walked in silence, watching the stars tinder in the black sky. Kai glanced at the neko's eyes. They glittered with the dim light of the street lightning. He smiled softly and placed a small kiss on Rei's cheek. "Truth" he whispered.

"Truth?"

"We never finished the game, and since it's my turn…I pick truth"

"Alright then. What about YOUR previous love-life? I told you about mine, I wanna hear about yours"

"You do!" Kai sounded bitter, but surprised. "Then I will tell you. You already know about Cora, and I can't add much about that. She was my first love and I was fifteen. It was nothing more than physical attraction. After that experience, I grew colder in attitude."

"Is that possible?" Rei sneered and received a snort from the phoenix, which continued.

"I was determinated to never date again…I even turned Tala down." the last words were spoken with a strange kind of sadness. 'so that's the chase' Rei mused. "He liked me really, really much. But I don't return that feeling, so I rather want him as my friend, and he said he was fine with it. Then, when the new tournament started, I watched as you rejoined the White Tigers. Something in me snapped. That's when I knew I loved you. I didn't want to believe it at first, after all, I promised not to. But I couldn't stop wanting you near me…I longed for your warmth. And now, I've finally received your attention." Rei watched the happy expression in Kai's normally frozen face and felt miserable. It was hard having someone say that when he didn't return that feeling…If such emotions really excised. He gave a weak smile and continued to walk.  
Kai suddenly jerked in surprise and fell forward. Rei, too, had jerked and wide-eyed watched the snow at the back of the phoenix's head. He turned only to find Tyson barely standing from laughing so badly. Max was with him.  
An angry growl could be heard from the fallen Russian as he got back on his feet. Rei could see the murderous look Kai threw out in the air, but it had a tinge of amusement in it as well. The tiger chuckled.

"Ehm..Ty!" He called out.

"Yeah?" the midnight-haired teen replied.

"You better start running" Rei smirked as Kai turned around to face his pray. His eyes shot daggers at the champion who squeaked and started running with Kai at his heals.

" I'll get you for this!" the Russian growled.

"MAX, REI, HELP!" Tyson screamed.

"Oh, no. You got yourself into it, you get yourself out of it" Max laughed. Rei chuckled.

"This is going to bee a loooong night" He sighed as he joined the hunt.

In the shadows of the trees further away, a tall figure in white cloths and cherry-red hair turned around and slowly walked back towards the hotel. He frowned and sighed. His crystalblue eyes filled with tears as Kai's words ran through his head- "He liked me really, really much. But I don't return that feeling, so I rather want him as my friend, and he said he was fine with it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Exciting, or what!

I'm feeling happier now, so I'll ask you a few questions:

1. Do you blade? If, for how long and which blade do you use?

2. Seen a anime called .hackSIGN?

3. What's the most common mistake I do in my grammar?

4. Which mangas have you read?

Aww…well…Review! And, next chapter will be up on **Thursday**!


	10. town shopping

Yepp, yepp…I'm back guys.

we got the day off from school ,and still I managed to update, ain't it great!  
So, we reached chapter 10…I never expected to reach here, because it's my thing to never finish anything. And I'm surprised that so many reads the story! I'm so happy, I don't know what to do! Oh, I know! I'll finish it for you :P  
About the questions; I love asking questions! That's how I can learn about you guys :D Many answered the questions, and that was something unexpected! But in the process of doing so, some of you forgot about reviewing the chapter :S Hehehe, but it doesn't really matter. I thought I should answer them also! Read it in the end!

Aw, well, to the reviews. Congratulations! You just passed the record! I've got the most reviews I've ever got for a chapter :D Thanks U guys!

**Kisumi:** Glad U liked it! It's one of my favourite chapters! And thanks for answering the questions!  
**Mya Ino:** Sounds irritating to have to work all week! I'm so lazy, I barely manage to go through school. Was it really that great? Yatta! No…you're kidding, right? Aw, man…you can't be allergic to guinea pigs! I'm gonna pray you're not!  
You're never to old for beyblade! Look at me: I'm seventeen and love it so much I even had a presentation (not sure that's the right word) about it at school! I made my classmates wanna try it :). I want to read .hackLegend of the twilight, but as always… Can't afford it :S. You've read quite many, eh:P  
**kiko cat:** So, you used to blade? Which of Kai's blades did U use? You think It's cute? Well, can inform you that It's still 10 chapters to go ;)  
**ray-is-sexy:** Hey, great name you got there ;) Finally, someone else than me who blades! Yatta! So You own Three of them? I'm trying my best to find a Dranzer S. Not to use, just to have it :) So jealous of U for been able to read .hackLegend of the twilight! I love Yaoi! What do you mean you and your friend does "Yaoi kicks ass, Yaoi rock Da world"? Sure! I'll update today ;P  
**ping-chan:** I'll try to send You the picture ASAP, but maybe I won't be able to send it till next week. What Driger blade do you own? Tsukasa is sooooo qute XD. So you're reading Gravitation? My favourite is Ryu-chan. He's so adorable! Max and Tyson aren't a couple…sadly enough, because I agree! They make the cutest couple ever!  
**sakuraloveu:** Wow…That's So many! How have you been able to read all of those? I can only afford 3-4 mangas a month!  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** I wish I could do you that favour, but that's currently impossible. Sorry! I need him later! Liked it? Good!  
**dark-anime-slave:** Oh, I still like U, don't worry ;)  
**Reis1gurl:** Well, today XP. it would have been toorrow, but I changed my mind. Have you tried to use your Driger V blade? You don't think I make that many mistakes? Then how come I've had people complaining about it? You are actually the one I think like this fiction the most! That makes me happy! XD  
**shinigami-chylde:** I can't re-read my story and change things…because I don't know what to change. Can't do it better than I've already done…:S Sorry!  
**phoenix inferno:** Well, I actually think I'm death slow about updating, but it can't be helped…And I also think my chapters are way short…:S But you like it? So happy:D. You're not that much younger than me…only three years, and I don't think your grammar is bad at all! So, you've atleast tried blading :)  
**crystalblueRussianangle:** Are you Russian? What do U mean with the e-mail thing? Should I send the frontal picture to that address or should I wait for your new one?  
**M.S.K:** What does M.S.K stand for? Yeah, I also feel sorry for Tala :(  
**Yoko-obssessor:** Nah, not that bad of a tear jerker. Maybe just a little. I feel sorry for both of them!

Disclaimer: Don't own. What in the world would make you think otherwise?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:Chapter 10:

:Town shopping:

The Russian groaned when the sun beamed into his opening eyes. He gazed around the room only to discover the other three beds occupied. He frowned as he realised Rei was in his own bed. The neko had the sheets over him and breathed slowly. Kai smiled at him. He was, indeed, beautiful.  
Tyson laid sprawled all over the bed, snoring. Kai chuckled at the sight. Sure, Tyson could be a real pain in the ass, but he was always the same old Tyson.  
The Phoenix stood up and lazily stretched his arms towards the ceiling, while yawning. He then glanced towards the white clock on the wall, half past ten. He growled, now fully awake. He walked over to the bed holding the raven-haired teen and shook him gently.

"Rei? Rei, wake up"

"Ergh…what?" Mumbled the tiger.

"We're late! Come, we have to go"

"What are you talking about? I ain't going anywhere!"

"Oh, yes you are. Now come on. I'm not going to suffer the experience of sitting in the same car as both Mariah and Tala by myself!"

"Huh, are they coming too? Aw, why must I follow? I have no memory of ever agreeing to this."

"Stop whining!" Kai pulled off the sheets from his sweetie and then started to get dressed. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rei doing the same. he smiled at his obvious victory.  
Ten minutes have passed when the two of them stepped out of the white building. It was colder than the night before, and Rei inhaled sharply to get his lungs used to the cold.

"Finally decided to show up?" Tala sneered from the driving seat of his black Jaguar.

"Yeah, sorry Ivanov" Kai muttered.

"You are so ate! Know what time it is! What took you so long anyway!" Rei glared at the pink-haired girl. She could be really harsh sometimes. He couldn't believe he'd actually dated her once.

"Sorry, we overslept" He answered with a fake smile.

"Well, don't worry about it! Off we go" Tala laughed as the two newly arrived teens stepped into the backseat of the car. With a loud screech, they took off down the road.  
It wasn't warm inside. because of the leather seats, it was quite chilly. Kai shuddered.

"Don't you have any warmth in here?"

"Hehe, of course I have. But it's not that cold sweetie."

"You think?" Kai murmured and stuck his hands in his pockets. Rei smiled and looked around. The seats were mahogany coloured leather, also covering the lower part of the sides. It was more than enough space for the legs. In each of the frontal corners of the car-ceiling was a speaker, currently playing techno music. Rei frowned. If it was one thing he didn't like, it was techno. How could anyone enjoy that? It was just noise! Although, Kai and Tala seemed to enjoy it. He yawned and leant against the window. The trees outside were passing by in rapid speed and everywhere the ground was covered with snow.

"Oh, Please!" he turned around at the sound of Mariah's voice and saw her turn off the stereo. With a low click, it was silent. Tala sighed but kept on driving without giving her a look. "How many times do I have to say I don't like that music of yours? How hard can it be!"

"Sorry darling, I wasn't thinking" Rei shook his head. Why did she treat him so bad? It was like he couldn't have an opinion about anything. He glanced at Kai. He didn't look happy. Tala was, at least, a good friend of his. Rei sighed and returned to look out the window. Far ahead of them were a lot of buildings. The neko-jin cracked an eye brow.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the city" Tala answered monotonously. The Chinese gave Kai a questioning look. Was that it?

"What for?" Kai laughed at how suspicious the tiger sounded, but didn't answer. Rei gave up his glare and sighed. His mind was travelling backwards in time, to each person he had followed into different towns. Almost every time it had been for a date.  
'Four years' he thought 'Four years of this. They all say they love me, but in the end it's not true. Love, huh? It's only a illusion to explain a certain type of madness that occur when you are attracted to someone.' He smiled weakly. 'I'll let him play with me, like all the others. I'm also in the mood for it. Then…everything will go back to normal.' Rei closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
Five minutes later, Tala had sworn about a billion times while trying to park between two other cars. Mariah was yelling at the ice-eyed blader and Rei was desperately trying to calm her down, with little success. Kai rolled his eyes and looked out the window. It was a nightmare…really! He hadn't experienced that much noise since Tyson stepped on a wasp last summer. He rubbed his temples and glared at Mariah. God, he hated her! She was so bitchy! And she treated Tala like crap! Tala finally worked it out and the four of them jumped out of the car. The cherry-haired teen stretched his arms.

"See you back here around four then" He smiled at the couple.

"Don't be late!" Mariah growled and dragged Tala with her down the street. Kai narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I don't get it" Rei sighed. "She's so harsh nowadays. I don't know how he put up with her!"

"He needs her. He need someone that loves him. Although I don't know if she loves him, he doesn't want to be alone. He is surprisingly tolerant and loving towards the ones he care for." Kai's voice sounded distanced. Rei eyed him.

"Why is he afraid of being alone?"

"He never experienced it before. In the abbey, there was always people around. And outside, he had the team and me. But when I turned him down, I think he got afraid, and I insured that we would always stay friends."

"But, what about the other Demolition boys?" Kai looked at him for a while.

"…Don't tell anyone this, but they are going to split." Rei widened his eyes at the phoenix statement.

"They are quitting Beyblade?"

"Yes. Seeing all that's outside the abbey, Bryan, Spencer and Ian decided that Beyblade isn't what they want to do. But…Tala…" Kai looked down. "I'm not sure what he will do." the Russian smiled towards his companion. "Anyway, I thought we'd go find something to eat." Rei nodded and followed his lover round a corner. he felt sad about the demo-boys breaking up. They were more than worthy opponents, and he would miss their company…even Bryan's.  
He looked up as they entered a various restaurant at the end of a green building. He smiled. 'so…here's the date then'

……

"What about this?" Rei held up a fireman-outfit.

"You think!" Kai wrinkled his nose. "Nah, Not a bloody chance in hell!"

"What about this then?" The Russian took the policeman-costume from Rei and eyed it. He then shook his head and gave it back. It had been like this for the last hour and a half; Rei showing a costume and Kai turning it down. despite the huge sortiment of costumes the store had to offer, the phoenix hadn't found anything he liked. Kai frowned when he thought of all the costumes he'd tried on; Astronaut, Cowboy, Indian, Cat (which Rei found drop dead sexy), Superman, Zorro, Vampire, Egyptian God, Samurai, King, Elf, Doctor…and that's just for mentioning a few!  
Rei shook his head and put away the costumes. Kai was sure picky about things! The tiger himself found a lot of these costumes really good. He glanced around the store. Suddenly, he spotted something interesting. He made his way across the room towards the white outfit that had coughed his attention. As he came closer, he smirked with satisfaction. He gently stroke the long soft items attached to it. This was it, this was what they had been looking for! "Kai!" He called out.

"Hn? Yeah, what is it?" the Russian murmured as he judged a knight costume.

"May I dare you?" Rei sneered causing Kai to narrow his eyes.

"That depends" He replied suspiciously. Rei smiled and held forward the costume that he'd discovered. The phoenix rose his eyebrows in surprise at Rei's choice of outfit. "You want me to wear this?" He asked and took the snow-white costume.

"Yes! I think that's the best you'll ever find." The neko smiled. Kai eyed the clothes he held in his hands very critically. He rose his head and locked his eyes with Rei's. The Chinese nodded and Kai finally gave up the battle.

"Kay, I'll take it!" He informed. "Now we have to hurry! I don't believe that our dear driver will wait for us again." The bluenette paid and walked out, followed by a smiling, satisfied neko-jin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, guess that's it! For now that is. A little short, and a little boring, but hey…I swear you'll enjoy next chapter ;P The long wanting sex scene! Yatta!" So, don't miss it! Uhm, and about Rei not liking techno…Just an impulsive thing. Personally, I love techno, so that's not the case ;P  
My answers for the questions are at the very end of this.** Don't forget to answer the NEW questions…and don't forget to tell me what you thought about the chapter!**

1.What anime/manga character are you most alike? (Bu that, I don't mean which one you like the most)

2. Which song do you identify with Kai/Rei?(depends on who of the U like the most) I mean, when you hear that song, you automatically thinks about him.

3.Which is your favourite chapter so far?

4. I'm thinking of writing a crossover between X-Men Evolution and Beyblade. Would you read it if I did, or is it just a total waste of time?

5. If I said there would be a "Love Game 2" What would you do?

6. Any particular scene/scenario you would like to read? (except a sex-scene)

My answers:

**1.** If I blade? Yeah, as much as possible. But I think I'm alone with that in Sweden. Beyblade ain't that popular here…unfortunately. So I teach all my tricks to my half-sister who's nine, and that have made her to never loose a battle (except to me). That's making me really proud! I would love to fight someone in my own age! My first blade was a Wolborg 1, and it turned out to be the blade I could control the best. My next one was a Dranzer F, which I had to give up to my sister, because I totally lacked control over that :S. I also own A Driger F (It's a crazy blade, and it's attack is dangerous! I've hurt myself a few times using that) a Master Dranzer (Kinda lame one, but with great defence) a Galeon (Like that one, My second best) and a miniature Dranzer S (You know, a key-ring). My Galeon + my two Wolborg 1, I've totally destroyed. My Galeon is now in two pieces, one of the Wolborg has a huge crack across the attackring, and my second…well, try a million pieces…Hehehe.

**2.** If I've seen .hackSIGN. Uhm…I've only seen about six episodes, but I really love it! Tsukasa is really cute. And if I'm not mistaking, the one who does the Japanese voice to Tsukasa is the one who does the Japanese voice to Tohma-san in Gravitation. I could be wrong though…

**3.** My grammar? Hard to answer this by myself, but as pathetic as I am I can say that I can't really tell the difference between "of" and "off". Ow…well, now you know. I'm also the master of forgetting letters and choose the wrong words.

**4.** What mangas I've read? Not that many really. Gravitation, Candidate for goddess 1 (thanks to Mya Ino) GTO, DNAngel, Only the Ringfinger knows (It's a novel) Naruto, Love Hina, Time stranger Kyoko, Chobits, Shaman king, Legal Drug… Well, maybe a few others as well…


	11. growing desires

Hiya……again!

So, the chapter you all been waiting for, right? Aw, can't really say I blame ya. Although, I find sex-scenes pretty unnecessary. I prefer romance and analyses (maybe a little kissing :P), but I'm doing this for you guys…so you better thank me later!  
Trough my questions, I've learned that me writing a crossover isn't that popular. It's a shame, because I think it would be pretty good. Argh, I don't care! I'll do it anyway! Muahahahaha!  
But, the "Love Game 2" thing was shown much interest. I wanted to read your reactions before I announced it; There will be a "Love Game 2"! It's called "Love Game 2- Lost", it's a "PG-13" (without sex-scenes this time.) and a KaixRei (duh). One more thing about it: I'm kinda fed up with all this passive romantic way of writing now…so it will be an action-adventure-romance fiction. I will have a preview of it available which will be published in the end of chapter 19…but for you who can't wait, I might be able to send it to you earlier!  
Aw, well…let's focus on this now, shall we? Your reviews are getting soooo long! I'm so happy, I don't know what to do:D All I can say is THANKS!

**Anime/manga-MAD!():** Hiya, a dedicated fan :D kyaaa! You think I'm a good writer? Thanks, but that's not true…I literary suck! Mmm…I havn't seen G-revolution. They haven't aired it here yet. You're not being rude for telling me that! I appreciate honesty! O.O Yatta! Someone who asks me questions for once :D 1. Of course! I update once every week. More precisely on Wednesday. Not week 9 though…I'm off skiing. 2. Ehm…here you read English from the year you begin second grade (8 years old) So it kinda comes by itself. I totally suck however…  
**ray-is-sexy:** Hmm…didn't think that about you ;) us between, I've never been with a guy either (blush) My friends also hate yaoi…almost everyone. Have one friend that doesn't. We have a guy that's Bi in our class, and He's hitting on EVERYONE! the girls just play along, but it's great fun to watch how the guys react…kay, don't know why I told you that…T.T' from your review I can tell you draw pictures…Can I see them? Please?(puppy eyes)  
**aishiteru ayu:** It's sad, but he doesn't. He likes him though. There will be a costume party later (the idea was introduced in chapter 7.)  
**White-tiger-kitten:** Whoa…Yikes! So many reviews O.O Don't worry, you don't bug me that much ;P Just surprised me a bit! Sorry for not sending you the surprise yet! I'll do it ASAP! Thanks a lot!  
**ping-chan:** I love Ryu! He's so frekin adorable :D Sorry for disappointing ya, but I won't pair Tyson and Max up…  
You sound like one of my own characters whom I have named Jessie. Where did you suggest I would sign up? (Tsukasa doesn't die in the end, does he T.T)  
I've read to volume 10 of Gravitation. It's too sad when he gets raped ;.;  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Heheh…I actually think your more like Tala :P ALL SONGS! pretty problematic! Dranzer and Driger…F or S? What's shojo? Is it girl's manga? I've only read girl got game…  
T.T okay, so I went over my head with the bet…guess you'll win, before I'm even finished ;.;  
**CrystalblueRussianangel:** Kay, I know a little German myself :) I take for ages to decide names for things…so if you manage to pull it off on that timeline, I'll be truly impressed! I wanted Tala's car to be a corvette…but I figured no one would know what that was, so I switched to Jaguar! Yeah, I know I leave letters out…don't know why though -.-'  
It's more common to have such a mix-match of personalities, so there's nothing to be sorry about!  
Hehehe…to hell with it, huh? So that would be your opinion even if you read it? ;P  
I don't like sex-scenes either…but everyone told me to do one, so…what to do? Hey, I'm really liking your reviews! They make me laugh:D  
**dark-anime-slave:** I'll try, but I can't promise anything…:S  
**kisumi:** You think he would look good in a knight-suit, eh? Okay, sorry to have to disappoint ya, but that's not his costume……it kinda bugs me…please read the ending for chapter 10 again ;P Well, glad you enjoyed the picture. (I'm much better using a pen than the computor)  
**sakuraloveu:** Hmm…I wouldn't even call it a budget. Thanks for the suggestion, but I can't do that. They would throw me out head first. So, a romantic scene with Rei and Kai, or a heart-to-heart between Kai and Tala, eh? Congratulations! You'll get them both!  
**Yoko-obssessor:** I also believe it's just an act! So, you're like Kai? That means your object for romance is Rei, right? Tala will not be with Mariah forever, but it won't end the way you wanted to…sorry!  
**kiko cat:** Coldplay is my favourite so far too! I had a Dranzer F, but I totally sucked with it so I gave it away :S  
**Reis1gurl:**Like Max? Yatta! I love that kind of personality! It's too bad you don't read crossovers. I us to not reading them as well, so I can't really blame you!  
**M.S.K:** What a fun way of coming up with a name :) I suck on that!  
**Mya Ino:** I'm sorry you're allergic! Really am! What weird stuff was going on? In this chapter, I will have a new situation introduced. May I ask about your age? don't need to answer, but I'm really curious…considering the assistant part. You're a real mix-match of personalities, eh? ;P  
You are the only one optimistic about the crossover, which made me really happy! One of your situations will be in "love game 2", about two people not liking each other.  
I don't mind the "Love" at all! I'm starting to really, really, really like you! It's more close to love…hehehe, don't let that scare you away though ;P

Disclaimer: It's a bit different thin time. Oh, no, don't misunderstand me…I still don't own beyblade. But this time I want to give a lot of credit to Mya Ino for helping me! Thanks a lot! So there you have it, she helped me with this chapter. Once again, Thanks! ;D

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:chapter 11:

:growing desires:

Kai was sitting on the bed, staring at the costume hanging from the top of the door. He crossed his arms as he switched position, then tilted his head to the right.  
Rei was presently taking a shower and, although it was only nine o'clock in the evening, the remaining three members of the Bladebreakers were playing games in the lobby.  
The Russian scratched his head as he walked over to the outfit Rei had chosen for him. He let his hand travel down the long white feathers. The costume was pure ivory white except for the black belt around the small latex-shorts that would reach half way down his thighs. The top would reveal his shoulders an most of his stomach. The "shoes" were similar to sandals and would be tied up with strings in a kind of net all up to his knees. A pair of soft, fuzzy wings would hang on his back- in other words, he would dress out as an angel.  
Kai shook his head and chuckled. 'How the hell did he talk me into this!' He smiled. Then he did the direct opposite and growled as he rubbed his temples. He stepped backwards and fell back on the red-silky sheeted bed. He gave a big sigh and closed his eyes.  
His mind travelled back over the last two days. He felt happy, but still sad. The Chinese was his boyfriend, and he loved him so much. The Russian thought about Rei's long, soft, ebony hair, reaching all the way down to his ankles. And his warm, golden amber eyes glowing like fire in perfect contrast against his soft skin. But what was wrong then?  
He didn't have time to think about it any further as something made the bed shift under the weight. That something turned out to be Rei.  
The neko was standing on all four above him, letting small drops of water fall into the Phoenix's face. He only wore a pair of black boxers.

"Hi" Rei smiled.

"Heh, hi." the Russian replied. Rei bent forward and captured Kai's lips in a tender kiss. The phoenix flung his arms around the neko's neck and deepened the kiss. Rei gently bet the Russians lower lip and run his tongue along it teasingly.  
Kai moaned and opened his mouth to give Rei access. The neko-jin took his time, savouring the taste of his lover. The reason the finally broke apart was the need to breathe.  
Rei moved to the position in which he straddled his captain's waist and rested his arms on his muscular chest.

"Wanna play now?" the Chinese whispered.

"Yes" Kai replied hoarsely, eyes closed and arms still around the teen's neck. Rei smirked and slowly licked the Russian's jawbone while sliding his hand under the red shirt.

"I'll make you a deal" the neko whispered into his lover's ear and moved on to kissing his neck. The bluenette moaned and arched his back as he passion and desire grew.

"Anything, I'll agree with anything!" Kai groaned through his breath and spun Rei around so that they shifted their positions. The neko laughed as Kai gave him a teasing smirk.

"I knew you wanted to be on the top" Rei smiled and ran his hand through the soft blue hair. "But the deal is that I will start this, and you may end it" Kai eyed his boyfriend and nodded.

"Sure, we have a deal" They rolled around again and Rei went straight on with kissing his lover. It was a hard fiery battle which no one gave up. Rei pulled away and inhaled sharply. His hands now started the progress of unbuttoning Kai's shirt. He bent forward and licked the Russian's nipple while letting his right hand travel down underneath the rim of Kai's black pants. Kai arched his back and moaned in each breath he took.  
Rei pulled Kai's pants off and lifted his pale leg. He then started to suck on the phoenix toes and as a response, Kai tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes. Rei then moved on to lick his ankle and slowly travelled upwards.  
Waves of pleasure ran through Kai's body and his moans became louder as Rei started to caress his other leg with his hand. The raven-haired blader stopped and crawled back to Kai's face. He gently kissed his collarbone and let his hands run along Kai's sides.  
Kai put both his arms on Rei's back and, if possible, arched his back even more so that their torsos touched. Rei moaned when Kai started to caress his shoulders. Both bladers breathed heavily, and both wanted more. In one swift movement, Kai was on the top of Rei. He kissed the neko-jin while his left hand brushed through the soft ebony hair. Rei pushed himself up towards his captain and gently bet his ear. Kai groaned and kissed Rei's bare neck.  
The neko slid off his black boxers and Kai did the same.  
Rei then wrapped his legs around Kai's waist and moaned loudly at the new familiar pleasure that ran through his body, heating him up. Kai breathed heavier, and Rei arched his back to help Kai in his movements and moaned his lover's name. Kai's movements quickened and they moaned louder. Then, as the pleasure exploded and overwhelmed them, they screamed out in union. Still shaking of the enormous effort he put into it, Kai fell on top of Rei. Rei closed his eyes and gave a weak smile. They were both breathing heavily and both were totally exhausted.  
Kai rolled to the side and placed his hand on Rei's warm chest. Their eyes met, amber-crimson and the other way around. Kai beamed with joy, placing a little kiss on the tigers nose. Rei smiled at him and turned around so that he could press his back against Kai's torso and at the same time, getting Kai to embrace him. He slowly pulled the cover over them as Kai kissed his shoulder. "I love you!" Kai whispered before falling to sleep the very next moment. Rei frowned and sighed. 'No, you don't' he murmured as he reached out and turned off the blue bed lamp.

……

Kai awakened to a loud banging on their door. He growled and lazily got up as he ran his hand through his face. Rei moved in his sleep, but didn't wake up. The Russian slipped into his robe and went to open. It started again and someone was calling from the outside.

"What the hell is going on?" He snarled when he opened the door, revealing an utterly sincere Oliver.

"You have to come with me!" The French blader said. When Kai cracked his eyebrow, he added: "It's Tala" Then he hurried down the corridor. Kai glanced at the sleeping Chinese over his shoulder, shut the door and went to catch up with the emerald-haired teen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Huh? Already finished? kay, know it was way too short!  
O.O (nervous laugh) So, what did you think? I know it was a crappy sex-scene! So sorry for that!  
This time, I will ask no questions…I want ya all to focus solo on the chapter:D

But here's my answers for the questions I asked in the last one:

1. What character I'm most like? Actually, I'm an almost perfect replica of Tohma Seguchi (Gravitation) personality wise (I don't think that's correctly written). Just add a little Takao Kinomiya (Beyblade) OR a little Rioroute Vilgyna (Candidate for goddess) into it, and there you have me!

2. Song? Without any doubts "Poison" by "Groove Coverage" for Kai! Then for Rei I'm not sure. First I thought of "In the shadows" by "The Rasmus", but I soon realised it suits Kai better…so I don't know…maybe "show me the meaning of being lonely" by "Backstreet boys"?

3. Chapter? I have to say "Coldplay" this far. But in the whole fiction it has to be 12 or 13.

4. About the crossover: I would be thrilled if someone (or I) already had written it, because I really want to read it! I have a splendid idea for it! So I have to say, go for it! X3

5. Yup! It would be great if there was a "Love Game 2" :P

6. Ehm…I know exactly what I want, but I won't tell. Why? because if I did, you would run far away and never return! ;P so, my scenes will stay between me, myself and I.


	12. Depression cover

Hiya everyone!

How are you doing? Not much news to tell, except that there won't be an update for next week. Sorry, but I'm off skiing the whole week, and I won't try to get to an computer during this time. That means you have to wait till week 10 for chapter 13. Hope you'll understand. I'll write it in the review replies as well, just so that nobody miss it!  
Again, thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe that I'm receiving such things :)

**Tsunami-girl:** (shudder) Yikes, that's sooo long! My god. I'm sorry, but I can't answer it here, would take too much space. I write you an e-mail instead, is that okay? So, where have you been abroad? No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**AnimeManga-MAD!():** (Blush) "another fantastic chapter from a fantastic writer"? No…I'm not fantastic at all! I'm really lame. Fun with the Indonesian thing, good luck with it! Aw, we don't get that much anime here either, so I'm grateful for whatever they air. No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**ping-chan:** Heh, nah…you didn't spell that wrong. There's 13 volumes if I'm not mistaken. Thanks for the tip, but I still can't get the name of the side to show up…unless it's named "register". I won't have that scenario…at least not in this chapter. :P Se ya later! No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**Soul's Eclipse: **Heh, good you liked it! Of course youre free of having your own opinion, I actually agree with you on the song. What is your suggestion to the song then? No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**Jennchow: **Heh, you'll find out now! No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**ray-is-sexy:** Hmmm, no, I don't watch that…but I will check it out! Don't be ridiculous! Of course I wanted to know that! It was I who started it! No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**Mya Ino:** Don't apologise sweetie! Why are you? I mean, you have fever and still, you're reviewing…I don't know whether to Thank you or telling you to go back to bed! Rioroute Vilgyna? hey, I love that guy! You know his hair colour are similar to mine? No, come on! I'm not that good drawer…you're making me blush! Actually, I think that "Love Game 2" will be better than this ;P You go take that medicine! See ya! No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**dark-anime-slave:** Yatta! thanks! After all, one must remember this is rated as PG-13.  
**bffimagine:** Yes, pretty…:S No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**crystalblueRussianangel:** Whoa! Yikes, that's a long review! Sorry if I won't be able to write that much right now. A few month ago…I didn't know what a corvette was either…so guess that makes me stupid, eh? No need to be sorry about not reading the whole chapter. You don't have to apologise to me at all! Hehehe…I promise I wasn't the one who threw that shoe on ya!…really! You have so many songs! Man, a quite impressive list! not a very fun valentines day, huh? I'm sorry. I'm gonna put a curse on those two that ran into your car! And if you give me your e-mail, I might be able to cheer you up a little ;) Your hip-hop sounds awesome! Good luck with it! Ps. is Rayzy your nickname for Rei? Kinda cool! No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**Reis1gurl:** Heh, the guy I know is just a player! I have two other guys in my class that's terrified of him…grin. I don't mind! You can dislike the idea of the crossover as much as you like. I like BSB. I have all of their CDs. You know they're coming back, right? I havn't heard those songs, but I will make certain to do so! No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**blackartofchaos:** Yeah, of course! I don't mind you're late! I'll send it to you as soon as I can! You nearly stopped reading? I think that's the best critics I'll ever gonna get! No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**Kiko cat:** Yeah, sure! No prob. But I'm not a good writer…at least not in English :s No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**Sakuraloveu:** Well…I guess you can call me a bit of a scitzo…but it's true! I'm like Tohma, just a little more cheerful. The hair-colour you're describing sounds great! But my hair is two shaded, Blonde in the front and brown in the back. Almost exactly the colour of Rioroute from Candidate for goddess. Now, wait a moment…do you find me that unromantic? No, that's not the scene…It'll come in the last chapter. :P No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**Yuko-obssessor:** I know I'm evil. All my "friends" call me "a sadistic maniac"…so yeah, I know. No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Yeah, me, myself and I are the only three people I trust. In the last review, you asked where to find Dranzer and Driger, right? Well, it's like this- they messed the blade series up! To season 1, they have Dranzer F, knight Dranzer, Jumping base (constructed like Driger) and Master Driger. With season two, they have Dranzer V, Driger V, Driger F and Black Dranzer. And, with the last season comes Dranzer S, Driger S, Master Dranzer and Metal Driger. There's also these limited edition series like Gold and silver. So, to find the blade you're looking for, you must know what they have aired so far :S hope that helped. No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!  
**M.S.K:** Thank you very much! No update next week…as I said, I'm off skiing!

Disclaimer:…Asshole! The one that invented this is a real asshole……don't own!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:Chapter 12:

:Depression cover:

The two of them almost ran down the corridor towards the Demolition Boys's room, which were located right across the hall from the Majestics.  
Kai threw Oliver an questioning look as they approached their destination.

"What is it about?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm not quite sure" was the reply he received.

"Then why did you get me?"

"I was ordered to"

"By whom?" the Russian narrowed his eyes as Oliver turned to look at him with his amethyst orbs.

"Bryan" he finally answered. They rounded a corner and found all of the Majestics plus Spencer and Ian gathered in front of them. Noises and raised voices could be heard from inside team Russia's room.  
Johnny glared at the phoenix as hostile as he possibly could.

"Not a day early. Tala's tarring the place apart" Enrique smiled weakly.

"What's going on?" Kai growled, not satisfied with the information he had received.

"The fucking idiot is drunk as hell!" the Scottish blader murmured. Kai clutched is teeth, but didn't answer. Instead, he turned to the Demo. Boys.

"What's happened? Where are they?"

"Uhm, we honestly don't know what happened." Ian jerked his shoulders. "Tala came back today with this bruise in his face and went straight to the bar. And when he came back up here, he literary smashed the place to smithereens. Bryan is inside now, trying to calm him…But I don't think it's gonna help at all." The bluenette sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why me? What can I possibly do about it!"

"You're his best friend" Ian smiled. Kai looked at the others and hissed. He then walked over to the mint green door.

"I'll do my best" he murmured.

"Make it quick. That twit must shut up, or I won't be able to sleep!" Kai ignored the arrogant little European lizard and pushed the door open.  
The first thing he had to do was dodge a flying book. The brown object went passed a few inches above his head and flew out the door.

"Good luck!" Robert sneered as he shut the door.

"And where the fuck have you been!" the Phoenix turned in the direction of the voice and found Bryan glaring at him angrily.

"…" Kai glared back. "I dunno. maybe having one of the best nights in my entire life till now. And it's all your fault because you can't handle your captain!" he growled.

"No one needs to 'handle' me, jerk! Can't you two just get the hell out of here!" Tala screamed and waved his arms in the air. He picked up the remote and threw it hard in the direction of Kai. The phoenix leapt to the side and dove down behind the red couch and landed next to Bryan, who also took cover.

"What did you do to him, Bry?" the bluenette sighed.

"ME? Oh, great! Just blame me. You always do that Hiwatari. For your information, I haven't done a rat's ass!" he screamed. Tala growled and took a gulp of the vodka he carried around.

"Go to hell!" he murmured and stepped into the bedroom.

"…I don't get it" Kai said. "This is not like him at all!"

"Screw him!" Bryan snarled and jumped to his feet. "I'm leaving!"

"You're going to leave him in the shape he's in! Oh, yeah, you're a real friend!"

"Look, Hiwatari. That son of a bitch ain't listening to anything I've said so far. And I've been here for the passed hour and half. So don't you dare saying I don't care, got that! But now it's your turn, because I've had it!" the lavender haired teen walked towards the door. But just as he was about to step outside, he sighed and turned around. his glare had softened a bit. "Please sort this out!" he smiled and went outside.  
Kai kept on looking at the door for another few seconds, until Tala returned.

"Is he gone yet?" he mumbled.

"Bryan has left, yes" Kai replied tiredly and stood up. "What is this? What the fuck is going on?"

"You know, that idiot can really tick me off sometimes. He's so overprotective!" the ice eyed teen wriggled over to the window and raised the bottle to his mouth again. Kai glared at him.

"Cut the crap, Ivanov. How much have you been drinking?" Tala swayed and held up the bottle as he swallowed the liquid in his mouth and frowned.

"This…" he pointed at the half empty bottle, "…That…" nodded towards the couch where a bottle of 15 cider laid, "…and a few shots." Kai shook his head in disbelief.

"You mean you've had all that and still are able to stand on your feet? You sure got a hell of a alcohol-resistance! Are there any particular reason for you to use it?"

"Mind your own business, asshole!" Tala leant against the window and smirked. "That punk said and asked EXACTLY the same things you are."

"Punk? You mean Bryan?" Kai cracked an eyebrow. The Russian team captain nodded and drank some more. The bluenette chuckled. "You realise he's 21, right?"

"Yeah! Well, you can be a punk at any age!" the wolf growled, eyes half closed.

"Okay, whatever!" The phoenix eyed his friend worriedly. it really wasn't like Tala to behave like this, to avoid the subject. Neither to complain about Bryan, or anyone. He was always the happy going person, stubborn as hell, but still happy going. Kinda like Tyson, with brain. But seeing him like this was a bit scary. he had no control over his movements and kai was prepared to catch him if he was to fall.  
Tala glared at him.

"It's your fault, you know?" he murmured.

"What is?" Kai sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"Everything!" Tala replied irritated.

"How can everything be my fault?" the phoenix laughed dryly.

"It's because you turned me down." the phoenix looked at him, puzzled. The sherry haired teen continued. "It has to be. If you hadn't declined, I wouldn't have ended up here, like this. That's why it's your damn fault!"

"Tala, that's making no sense what so ever. I mean, come on!"

"Shut up, Hiwatari. It IS your fault! It's because you abandoned me that I got together with Mariah. What does God has against me! I'm tired of this shit!"

"What do you mean?"

"She left me! When you had gone into the hotel, she hit me. This time I told her to stop, and she got hysterical! She hit me again, yelling at me…telling me I was a selfish piece of shit who had brought you guys. When she got out of the car, I followed and grabbed her by the wrist. It was then she started to scream for help. And of course, her team members just had to pass at that very moment. I can tell you, this…" he stroke his hand over his purple cheek. "…Gary gave me. And Lee hit me hard in the stomach and scratched my arm with his death sharp nails. now, I don't really blame them. if I saw one of my friends screaming for help, I would have done that too. But still…"

"Mariah did that to you!" Kai asked with his teeth clutched together, body shaking.  
Tala nodded.

"Cheers darling!" he sneered and raised the bottle. Kai walked over to his comrade and took a firm grip around his shoulders. Their eyes met, one pair angry, worried and protective, the other emotionless, tired and dull.

"Look at yourself, Tala!" the phoenix screamed. "Just look!. Did she really mean that much to you anyway? You're a total wreck! Something more must have happened, or you wouldn't have allowed yourself to sink this low! Have you no self-respect, dammit!

"Kai, just listen…"

"No, you listen! This is not my fault! It's not possible! It's NOT my fault I don't love you, It's NOT my fault Mariah left you, and it's NOT my fault you're drinking yourself to death! But if you're too retarded to see that, maybe it serves you right this happened!" Tala raised his arm and hit Kai hard in the face. He grasped the phoenix neck and spun him around and pressed him against the window. Kai smiled weakly at him. "You have to cheer up, sweetie. It's no use holding on to something this bad. can't you see it? You're looking at it from the wrong perspective." Tala released his grip and sighed as he sank to the floor. Kai didn't hesitate to follow him.

"It's not just that" The wolf murmured. "Now, I'm all alone."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Kai whispered softly and put his hand under the teen's chin to make him raise his head.

"I have no family, no team and no partner. I would like someone to love me, is that to much to ask?" Tala replied as his eyes filled with tears. Kai felt his heart ache when he embraced his friend. The wolf burst into tears and nuzzled into Kai's chest.  
They sat there in silence, the only thing to be heard being the cries from Tala. After a while, the sobs weakened and then died out. Kai looked down at him. He had fallen asleep.  
The bluenette stood up and gently picked Tala's slim but muscular body up in his arms. Drunk ans sleeping, Tala didn't react when Kai took him into the bedroom and laid him down on the black silky sheets of one bed. he stayed by the bed, taking in the indeed beautiful features of his friend. Finally, he bent forward and placed a light kiss on his pale cheek and whispered:

"You'll always have me, Tala. No matter what you think, I'll always be your friend." With that he left the room and stepped out to the others that had been waiting for him. Bryan watched him in silence, but Ian ran forward.

"Is he okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, for now. He's sleeping so don't wake him up. And…" he turned to Bryan. "…don't yell at him in the morning." The falcon nodded and smiled. Kai returned the nod. He knew that was one of the very few ways Bryan showed his gratitude.  
He then started walking back to his room…back to Rei Kon…his…boyfriend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whoa, this was exhausting!  
I never written a chapter this long before, and to be honest…my ass hurts like hell from sitting on this chair (it's just a wooden chair...not soft) about two hours!  
Well, see ya in TWO weeks!


	13. back in town

Hello!

How are you guys? As you can see, I'm back! Had a great time skiing, and I didn't fall once. How's that for skill? Nah, just kidding…I really suck at skiing. You know what? My glasses broke! The glass fell out. Grrr…thin means I can't see as good as usual, but I'll manage till I get new ones. Thank you so much for all the reviews, leading subject seems to be "poor Tala"…yeah, starting to get to many reviews to answer. This will be the last time I answer them all, but if you give me a direct question, I'll answer it!  
**  
ray-is-sexy:** Had a great time skiing! Didn't fall once:D  
**katten:** Yatta! Glad you're back! Jag åkte blades I Åre under lovet, så därför uppdaterar jag nu.  
**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** I do? Oh…sorry, didn't realise I did…weird…I really do? Where? Anyway, so happy you enjoy the story!  
**giftoftheelves:** Hehe…I'm trying to keep the comments as short as possible, but it doesn't work. I do realise they become too long sometimes. That's why I'm gonna stop answering the reviews. :P  
**crystalblueRussianangle:** I've missed you too! Phobia against ants is actually worse than you might think, especially during summer when I spend a lot of time outdoors as an instructor on a sailing-ship. We stay at different islands every time, and there's often so many ants…you just can't kill them all. The skiing took place here in Sweden, at a little mountain called Åre-skutan (oare-scoutan) nowadays, I don't skii, only blade (ironic huh?). Scary about the carbon-monoxide! Shudder!  
**darkness-fire-tiger:** Yatta! I will!  
**Anime-Manga-MAD:** Hehe…sorry for keeping you waiting, but…kyaaaa, don't get down on your knees and call me that! Scary XD! I always crash when I ski. On that, I'm the champion! However, this time I didn't fall even once. And I had a great time! Well…thanks but I'll stay my ground- I'm not a fantastic writer!  
**Jennchow:** HAH! That sure was an odd review XD  
**KendoSakuyamon:** Hello "new reviewer". I own a master Dranzer, but my specialised blade is Wolborg. If you're like Eiri, you'd probably like me. Or put up with me at least, since I'm a mixture of Tohma and Ryuichi. Sorry to say it, but I'm afraid I don't understand your answer on the fifth question in chapter 10…sorry!  
**Soul's Eclipse:** Actually, I have two characters I could pair him up with…just can't make up my mind. I didn't like Tala at first either, but now he's grown to becoming my favourite!  
**Reis1gurl:** Thanks!  
**Yoko-obssessor:** Good! I didn't have the time to write during my vacation, too much to do! I did have fun though!  
**Kiko cat:** This is asap. "You look at my story and think wow you're good"?…Hahahaha…man, you're killing me!  
**Ping-chan:** I think it's 13 volumes plus two extra (gravitation remix…although those two only contains hentai sex) 13 episodes of the anime plus two extra (Gravitation OVA…again, only sex) You think I'm a good writer? Thanks!  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** No, organisers doesn't give a shit! lol Yeah, Tala is pretty lonely. Now, here's the update!  
**Tsunami-girl: **Yeah, I like that description! Bryan…I kinda like him…but I can't seem tosqueese him in the story. It's driving me nuts! I want to let him come forward a bit more. I think I'll save Tala's love for the sequel…I think… Yo, I accidentally deleted your e-mail…sorry! I didn't even get to read it. Argh, I'm so stupid!  
**blackartofchaos:** No, It's not poor me. My own fault! I like snow! Not the wetness though, and I WAS a cat in previous life :P  
**M.S.K:** I like TalaxBryan, but this time…I'm not sure whether to turn the situation in that direction or not…thanks a lot!  
**Mya Ino:** Hiya! It wasn't that good…(blush) I thought of Bryan too, but then…I don't know… Seems you had a strange Monday…yikes, I would have shut down the telephone! Actually, I would have loved it if you had followed…but I had a great time anyway (now, that didn't sound that good…) Luv ya! -cami

Disclaimer: …Don't own.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:chapter 13:

:Back in town:

Kai was on his way down the dark marble stairs. It was eight o'clock in the morning and he had only slept for about two hours. And on top of it all, he had woken up alone, Rei nowhere to be seen. The phoenix was moody and tired and the others were gonna have a hard time being around him since he would strangle the one who dared to approach. And, if Tala felt any better, he was going to suffer for forcing the bluenette to leave Rei in the middle of the night…or maybe not.  
Kai sighed as he opened the door to the breakfast buffet. To his surprise and relief, everybody sat calmly talking in smaller groups. He searched the room but couldn't see Tala anywhere. Though, he soon spotted the raven-haired beauty sitting by the window in the company of Oliver. The Russian gave a weak smile, feeling a little happier, and walked over to them. He approached Rei from the back.

"Hi" he whispered into the neko-jin's ear, causing him to jump. For once, he hadn't heard someone coming and he was startled.

"Jesus Kai. God you scared me!" he coughed.

"Sorry" the Russian sighed and sat down as he eyed the tiger suspiciously. He, Rei, was wearing a sweatshirt which went from silver-grey at the collar and ended in black around the waistline and black jeans. As usual, he had wrapped his hair. Kai himself was wearing a silky lavender shirt and beige pants. "I missed you this morning." He smirked teasingly but Rei didn't respond. Kai frowned at the cold treatment and gazed at Oliver. The French blader smiled at him.

"We figured that we shouldn't disturb you since you were up practically the whole night, and we are going into town now." the phoenix turned his attention back to Rei.

"Is that the reason?" he chuckled. The Chinese nodded and took a sip from his coffe.

"Yeah" he answered simply. "And we should probably get going." He stood up, followed by Oliver. Just as the neko turned to leave, Kai grasped his wrist and promptly made him stop.

"Wait" Kai whispered. "When will you be back?" Rei rose his eyebrows in confusion. He threw the emerald-haired teen a questioning look, but he just jerked his shoulders.

"Later" Kai didn't look that pleased with the answer and since he didn't let go, Rei added. "I don't know when. Don't think to much of it." Kai sighed and unwillingly released the Chinese. He couldn't explain it, but somehow that icy treatment made him feel weird. As the two teens left, he slammed his forehead down at the table, raising questioning eyes around the room. He was back to the grumpy mood, although now it was comparable to the mood Bryan commonly was in, in other words much worse.

"Good morning my fellow buddies and opponents" Kai looked up at the voice he recognised as belonging to team Russia's red-haired captain. Tala was standing in the doorframe, wearing black jeans and a metallic-green top, smiling happily. Kai groaned and slammed his head back at the table. "Hi, Kai" the wolf greeted as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. He still had an angry bruise on his right cheek.

"Fuck off, Ivanov! I'm so not in the mood for you!" the bluenette growled.

"…?…Oh, hehe. Guess I ruined your sleep last night, huh?" he laughed and ran his hand over the tinge of purplehe had caused onKai's face.

"How did you guess" Kai replied sarcastically.

"Don't be like that! I just wanted to thank you" the wolf smiled.

"For what?" Kai mumbled in a tone that said he couldn't care less.

"For being there. I don't know what I'd do without you" Kai looked up and was met by two adoring, thankful, ice-blue eyes. He felt his cheeks heat.

"Uhm, yeah…don't mention it" the phoenix scratched his head and looked away. Tala smirked at the reaction. He always acted the same way whenever he gave him that look. The look that said-I'll do anything for you, -I'll always be there for you, -I love you. Tala shook his head and smirked invitingly.

"What are you up for today, sweetie?" he asked and teasingly stroke the bluenette's hand. Kai jumped at the touch and jerked away.

"None of your business!" he answered coldly.

"Really? Well, I'll have to guess then" Tala thoughtfully rubbed his temples. "Lets see now…" Kai shook his head and leant backwards. Suddenly, Tala slammed his hands down at the table, causing Kai to fall off his chair out of surprise. "I got it!" the wolf sneered triumphantly as Kai locked his glare at him and crawled back onto his seat. " Rei went into town with his dear friend Oliver and left you by yourself. That explains why you're so angry, and it means you don't have anything planned." Kai smirked.

"Let me guess, you…"

"…Asked them on their way out." Tala returned the smirk and leant forward. "Wanna accompany me?" the bluenette frowned suspiciously.

"Where to?"

"To the bedroom" Noticing the uncomfortable expression in Kai's face, Tala burst into laughter. "Into town. Aw, you are so freakin´ adorable, I want to hug you to death!" Kai coughed at the words which purpose was to be a compliment.

"No thanks"

"Come on! I'll buy you a smoothie or something." the wolf laughed. Kai sighed. Why did Tala have to know about his big weakness…yes, ice cream.

"Right, why not?" he murmured, surrendering.

"Yay, great! Then come on!" Tala grasped his wrist and dragged him with him.

………

At the time, Oliver and Rei were half way to their destination…in a Limousine.

"So, what do you wish to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe shop some clothes." Rei replied the teen sitting beside him.

"Sure thing, but then you have to tell me what's wrong." the tiger looked down at his feet and blushed.

"Nothing's wrong" he mumbled.

"If you say so" Rei frowned at Oliver's acceptation of his answer and sighed.

"It's just that…"

"Yeah?"

"No, never mind"

"Okay" It was silent for a while before Rei growled.

"What the hell does he want from me!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I said what the hell does Kai want from me! I've given him everything he's asked for. I spent the last days solemnly with him, leaving everyone else outside. I've done everything he asked for, including sleeping with him. But is he satisfied with that? No! He still follows me around like a dog. Damn, I've given him everything I can, so why doesn't he just stop it? It hurts…" he went silent. "…he's hurting me…" Rei raised his hand and placed it on his chest. "It hurts when he's near"

"Rei. Do you realise why it hurts?"

"…No. But it's a different kind of pain from all the other times. I just want him out of my life so that it stops hurting…so that…we…he and I…can go on with our lives." Oliver looked at him. The golden eyes were dull and his hands were shaking. The French teen bent forward and placed a little kiss on his forehead. Rei shivered from the touch and nuzzled into Oliver's chest. Oliver stroke his hand through the ebony hair.

"Poor Rei, you don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" Oliver smiled at his questioning look.

"I can't tell you that. It's one of those things you have to figure out on your own."

………

The music was beating through the bluenette's body, the same music which had been played the previous day. Kai leant backwards and closed his eyes. He smiled when Tala started to sing along with the music. It didn't sound bad at all. In fact, it sounded great, just as all the other times. He gazed at the ice-eyed blader. He was so different from the night before. He was himself again.

"So sweetie, what do you wish to do?"

"Don't know, don't care" Tala laughed at Kai's answer.

"Just as always. Too stubborn to think of something. So that means I get to pick what to do." Kai chuckled. Every time Tala decided what to do they always eneded up doing something crazy or…and humiliating. Like the time he, Tala and Bryan got so drunk they went into nearest bar and stripped. Good thing Ian and Spencer were there to stop them before they went too far. Or the time Tala decided that he and Bryan were newlyweds and attached buckles to the Limo. Or the time he made them play clothes-poker…It always ended that way.  
Tala slid the vehicle into a parking spot and gracefully jumped out. "Ah, fresh city air"

"Yeah, Yatta" Kai murmured.

"Hehe, I'm gonna make you fell better. Give me your hand!"

"What!"

"Just give it to me!" Kai sighed and did as he was told. As he did it, he felt something against his wrist and heard a clicking sound. He looked down and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the metal handcloves decorated with soft purple fur.

"Tala, you idiot!"

"Now, let's go have fun!" Tala grinned and leapt forward. Kai had no choise but to follow, since the other end was attached to Tala's wrist, and strangely enough, Tala was stronger than him. On the other hand, a life time in the abbey would do that to a person.

………

"What about this then?"

"Meh, it's too…"

"Too what?"

"I dunno. Too girlish." Oliver looked down at the white blouse the neko just rejected.

"I think it's nice."

"Well, you're the one who's gonna wear it" Rei was bored. Although he liked shopping, spending three hours at the mall with Oliver was more or less a nightmare. They had already bought tons of stuff, which Oliver were the one paying for. On Rei's list, there was a pair of black latex pants, a red top with V-shape bound together with strings, a pair of lime green gloves, white flip-flops (who knows where he found those in the middle of the winter), a bandana with the sign of the tiger and blue face paint for his costume.  
Oliver had more, three shirts (one green, one pink and one black), two pairs of blue jeans and one pair in red, a white basker, hair-jelly, two blouses, two pairs of white shoes, bunny ears (claiming them to belong with his costume) and a purple scarf.  
Rei sighed and collapsed on the floor. "Any idea what time it is?" he murmured to the French blader.

"Yeah, time for lunch!" Rei glared at him. He didn't feel like eating at all. Oliver's smile faded. "I'm sorry! I forgot" he whispered in a sad voice.

"It's okay. And, after all, I'm doing progress you know"

"That's good!" The amethyst-eyed teen held out his hand and helped Rei to his feet.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime" Oliver eyed him from the feet and up. "You're still way to thin Kon"

"Yeah, I know. Guess it came with stress and depression." Oliver shook his head.

"It's too bad! When I first met you, you were the last one I expected to get eating disorders."

"Yeah, me too!"

"But I'm gonna see to that you eat something now."

"Hey, if you don't remember I ate a lot that night with Kai"

"1: Dou you realise how long it's been since then? 2: Did you really!"

"…Uhm…well, a little" Rei scratched his head. "But I'm not hungry"

"How about some fruit and sherbet then?"

"Kay, I guess I can agree to that"

"…You're strange Rei-chan. You don't eat anything, except candy, berries and fruit" Rei laughed at the comment and followed his comrade out of the store.

………

"Faster!" Tala shouted over his shoulder as they ran down the street. Everone had their eyes fixed on the (can you blame them?)

"Stop!" Kai shouted back.

"No, not until we get there!"

"where exactly are we going?"

"Don't worry! I saw it yesterday. You'll love it!"

"Really" the phoenix growled ironically.

"Yeah, really" Tala replied. They kept on running until they reached the square. There was a lot of people walking in the area and every single one of them stopped at the spot when the two teens ran across it. Kai soon saw what was coming.

"TALA! NO! STOP!" he desperately tried to hold back, but too late. Tala took one more step, then jumped, dragging Kai with him. With a loud splash they 'dove' straight into the huge stone fountain. The bluenette yelped when he made contact with the water, expecting it to be cold, but it turned out to be the other way. As they both surfaced from the knee-high water, people started to laugh. Tala joined but Kai slowly sank in the water, red as a tomato. "Taaalaaa!" the phoenix growled quietly between his teeth.

"Isn't it great! They have warm water so that it won't freeze during the winter."

"…I've noticed." Tala giggled at his comrade and stood up, lifting Kai's arm with him. "Ivanov, it hurts! Come back down here!" Tala quickly unlocked the handcloves. Kai fell back into the water, resulting in even more laughter from the people watching them.

"Feelin´ better?" the wolf sneered.

"…You really are a basket case, Ivanov!" the bluenette smirked and splashed water over Tala's already drenched body. Tala laughed and started to hunt him around the fountain. Kai yelped and uncharacteristically joined the game. Tala finally got a hold of Kai's wrist and spun him around. Kai, not prepared fell backwards into the water, dragging Tala with him. People laughed even harder as Kai went under with Tala on top of him. The wolf lifted Kai's head to the surface, and Kai gasped for air, coughing up a little water. They started to laugh, but as their eyes met, their laughs and every other sound started to fade away. The moment seemed to last forever. Kai laid there, fully aware of the warm body on top of him. They could hear the heartbeat and the breathing of one another and they both breathed heavily. Tala bent down and captured Kai's lips in a passionate kiss. Kai moaned in protest and pushed Tala's face away. "Don't…" he begged.

"Okay" the ice-eyed teen pulled away and stroke the hair out of his eyes. Kai coughed and smiled when Tala offered his hand to help him to his feet.

"So Mr. genius…how will we get dry?" Tala sneered at him.

"Oh, I got a pretty good idea!" Kai blushed and scratched his head; Tala burst into laughter. "How come you relate everything to sex? I meant that we'll go buy some new clothes." Kai blushed even more and narrowed his eyes.

"And who's gonna pay for that?"

"I" Tala smirked.

"You?"

"Hai. You're not the only one with money, Hiwatari. So, lets go!"

………

"This is actually really good!" Rei mumbled, referring to the cherry sherbet in front of him.

"Well, for costing 6, you'd expect that it's good" Oliver said, taking another bite of his hamburger. They had been at the restaurant for about an hour, and Rei had eaten a fruit salad plus this sherbet he currently ate.

"Well…shall we headback?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Since Tala said he was going to ask Kai out, I guess I'll get the time to be alone." Oliver chuckled at him.

"You do realise that Tala didn't mean it that way, do you?" Rei didn't respond. "…did he?"

"Probably. It wouldn't surprise me, since he's in love with Kai." Oliver cracked an eyebrow.

"He is? Do you think it's serious?"

"Yeah, I do." Rei said with a weak smile.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What I'm going to do about it? I'll tell you, not a fucking shit. It's not my problem. He can go out with every one in this part of the world and I still wouldn't give a shit!"

"Okay, sorry. I just thought that he maybe meant a little more to you, or that you'd care about the fact that he's in love with you, not Tala…but I guess I was wrong." Rei sighed.

"You ARE wrong. He doesn't love me. No one loves me."

"That isn't something you could know about. You can't read others minds, Kon. How could you possibly know?"

"Well, if someone would have loved me, they wouldn't treat me like shit!"

"No, Rei. They wouldn't. But keep something in mind, has he really treated you that bad?" the neko was about to say something, but stopped. He stared out in the air. "You see Rei, you are trapped in your own despair. You have to let someone in. You can't get yourself out of this by yourself."

"I'll be fine" Rei mumbled and looked away.

"Will you really? I'm your friend Rei, I do love you…but in another way. Kai too is your friend. And believe it or not, but he does love you. So the question is, will you accept that he loves you or not?"

"Let's say he does 'love' me, what will happen?"

"That's up to you"

"Me?"

"Will you be able to love him back, or will you push him away?" Rei didn't answer. He just looked down at the table. "Isn't it time you stop running Rei? Isn't it time you change your reality? Life isn't as bad as you think, you're never alone." he smiled and put his hand on the Chinese's. "Let's head back." Rei nodded and once again followed the French teen out the door.

………

"This, I will have!"

"Are you serious!"

"Pretty, yes" Kai shook his head at the white silky sleeveless blouse Tala was trying on. He also wore dark grey jeans. Kai was wearing a red shirt and black pants. "So, are we satisfied now?"

"Yeah" Kai replied simply and followed the wolf to pay. As they walked out of the store, many eyes were on them. The two of them sat down at a table at a daily bar and Tala immediately ordered a banana split and a milkshake.

"Excuse me, are you two Hiwatari-san and Ivanov-san?" Kai glared at the young girl standing beside them. But Tala smiled.

"Yeah, that would be us"

"Really?" she blushed. "Uhm, may I please have your autographs?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. What's your name?"

"S-sara" she stuttered. Tala smiled and wrote down his name at the paper she had given them. Kai unwillingly did the same. "Oh, thank you so much! My friends are gonna die" she smiled.

"No problem!" the wolf sneered as she ran off, beaming with happiness.

"This sucks!"

"Aw, come on Kai…don't you like fans?"

"Not that. I meant this whole thing!"

"What whole thing?"

"With Rei" Tala stiffened and got a strange expression in his face.

"So, what's the problem?" He managed to spoke out.

"I don't know. I get the feeling he's only trying to get into my pants."

"Heh, who isn't?"

"Fuck you, Tala!"

"In what position?" Kai sighed and put his hands under his chin.

"If that's all you have to say, you can go."

"I'm sorry. What do you think is the cause?"

"Actually, I know what it is. It's his previous relationships. he hasn't told me, but I know he's really suffering from broken heart. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe he just doesn't love you" Tala realised his mistake when Kai frowned and looked away. "I'm so…"

"Don't be. It might be the case. But I sure hope not" Tala felt his heart acre and sighed.

"I know he does." his whole soul hurt at the words. "I know he loves you. He just hasn't realised it yet."

"How do you know?"

"Because there's not a single soul that wouldn't. One can't dislike you, except for a few people. But the truth is, that he wouldn't have been with you in the first place if he seriously rejected you."

"I don't know"

"Think about it, has he said he doesn't love you?"

"No, but he hasn't said he loves me either."

"Hm" Tala smiled. "But let's assume that your idea is correct,. Then you must let him have his time. he has to figure it out for himself. You can't do anything about it. Just keep encourage him, and don't loose your hope." Kai smiled at him.

"Thanks"

"Anytime. What do you say? Shall we return to the hotel?"

"What about this?" he said, pointing at the two ice cram objects.

"We'll take them with us"

"Okay" When they walked out of the mall, Tala frowned. His whole body seamed to be heavy, and so did his heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wahhhh! That's soooo long! And it contains too much Tala, doesn't it? Also, a few revelations and clearings.  
Well, some people have said that they miss my questions. The reason I took them away was that people seemed to just answer the questions, not saying what they thought about the chapter. But I guess I can ask things if you want to, so here you go:

1. What is your ONE favourite colour?

2. What do you prefer, yaoi or 'traditional'? Why?

3. What country are you from?

4. (If reluctant to, you don't need to answer this) Are you straight, gay or bi?

5. If your soul had a colour, what would it be?

6. Are you a boy or a girl? (I don't expect there to be any guys, but you never know)

7. How old are you?

Much colour here, but what the heck. Review, and even if you answer the questions, don't forget to review on the CHAPTER!

See ya!


	14. The depth of catastrophe

Hi  
First, I want to apologise for spelling 'handcuffs' wrong. Really sorry! Forgive me?  
It was too hard not to answer the reviews. So, I decided that I'll give a few comments anyway. Oh, yeah. I get the feeling that I've forgotten to send the picture to someone who asked for it! Please say if I have, and I'll send it right away!

**AnimeManga-MAD:** Hi to you too! Shihoko? That sounds cool! Your sister found my story? Hehehe…Good for you :P  
**M.S.K:** I'll see to that he get's someone!  
**Bffimagine: **You don't need to answer if you don't want to. I'll think about that!  
**Raven Zanth Llewellyne:** Thank you! Yatta, a guy! Why's your soul grey? That sounds kinda sad!  
**Soul's Eclipse:** Heh, I'm not very good at guessing age, but I think you're about my age, a little older, so like 18-20, maybe. Totally wrong, right!  
**dark-anime-slave:** You sound pretty happy. What's your star-sign? Leo?  
**Constantine:** Well, after reading your review, I feel like writing you a long mail, and I will. So, I'm not going to ask the questions I like now, kay? Oh, I'm seventeen.  
**Sirius-Black-is-not-dead:** Hey, thank you so much! I don't know why though, but I'm getting the feeling you're not that happy at the moment…am I wrong? By the way, we sound pretty alike.  
**KendoSakuyamon:** I agree with the love, even in real life. Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with England. Frozen soul? What's wrong?  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Are you a Hindu…or a Buddhist?…well, uh, since you talked about aura…argh, sorry, I'm way wrong, aren't I?  
**phoenix inferno:**Thank you! Yeah, Kai and Tala is cute together!  
**NekoYaoi:** Huh? You do? (smiles) thank you! Chile? that's cool! And you're the same age as me!  
**SilverYami:** I know they don't are like my others…and I don't know why. Glad you liked it!  
**Reis1gurl:** I like pink too. What's wrong with the USA? You sound like a stabile warm person. Happy about the fact that you thought it was funny!  
**Yoko-obssessor:** Well that's a great way of being greeted! Hi to you too! Glad you liked it! Don't worry, it'll turn out just fine.  
**giftoftheelves:** Yeah, I hope he'll have love too…hope I'm able to pull that off. In September? Are you a Libra or a Virgo?  
**Kiko cat:** Hi sweetie! My good, what's wrong? You sound so sad, you wouldn't believe! Can I maybe cheer you up in some way?  
**Anything-bt-ordinary:** Me happy you liked it! Update takes place the same day as always :P  
**blackartofchaos:** Your favourite chapter? That makes me happy! it took some time writhing it, after all.  
**Mya Ino: Heh, **Three reviews and one mail…hehehe…I won't answer the questions here, would take to much space, so…I'll send them to you, if you're okay with that? I loved the last thing you wrote! Made me feel happy! Love, Cami-san

disclaimer: This is seriously ticking me off…but I'll say it once again, that I don't own!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:Chapter 14:

:The depth of catastrophe:

Rei was running up the stairs. he didn't really know what he should tell Kai, just wanted to talk with him. He didn't know why, and he didn't really care either, but he had missed his company. He reached their floor in no time. Breathing heavily, he opened the door to their suite.

"KAI!" he called out. He was met by three surprised teens, eyes wide open.

"…uhm, hello to you too?" Max scratched his head.

"Hey, where have you been the whole day?" Tyson beamed while taking another bite of a sandwich.

"In town" the Chinese simply answered. "Have any of you seen Kai?" Kenny shook his head.

"No, not since this morning from where we were sitting. He took off with Tala shortly after you." 'That's right' Rei's inner mumbled. 'Tala said that'

"Okay, thanks. I guess the haven't returned yet" Rei blocked his disappointment from showing and turned around to leave.

"You wanna hang with us a little?" max asked worriedly.

"Meh. Thanks but no thanks. I figure something out." He didn't really care about it. The only thing he really felt like doing was being with Kai. It was pleasant and he felt comfortable with it. Love had nothing what so ever with it, he was just someone you enjoyed spending time with, that was all.  
He went to the balcony, feeling he needed fresh air. The raven-haired teen leant against the fence and inhaled slowly. it was cold outside but not freezing. His hair waved in the cold breeze and he smiled weakly. He had always liked spending time by himself, no one to bother him. So what was the different deal now? He could do that. Although he hadn't spend one moment alone for the passed days. the tiger sighed. What was this? Why did he feel so lonely? He jerked at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and spun around.

"Br-Bryan!" He stuttered. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, can I talk to you?" Rei blinked at the 'question', not the 'order'. Bryan smiled at Rei and took the silence as a yes. "Good" They stood there listening to the wind, watching the landscape. Rei felt uncomfortable and was relieved when Bryan finally spoke, not for long though. "Do you love someone?"

"Huh?" the tiger asked, trying to win some time.

"You heard me, do you love someone?" Rei turned away, not knowing what to answer. He felt Bryan's eyes on him and knew he wouldn't be able to escape the question. Caught in a corner, he sighed.

"I don't know. I guess not" Bryan looked at him and sneered.

"That makes two of us then" Rei looked up at the elder blader questionably. "You know, at the abbey, they deleted all my feelings. I didn't know anything anymore. Nothing but hate. When I met you, I was a little startled at how nice you were. I don't know why, but I was drawn towards you. For some reason, I wanted to keep you with me, so I decided to give you everything. I was running in circles that time, not knowing what to think or believe. Now I know, I was in love with you. In other words, they hadn't 'deleted' my feelings, only done the hate stronger, mixing it up with my other senses and making me think in black. When you dumped me, I was angry and sad. I don't know what happened between us that made you call it off, and frankly, I don't care. I wanted to block the sorrow filling me, but instead, I turned it into hate, nearly killing you in the process. I wanted to say sorry for that." Rei stood there beside him, eyeing him with thousands of thought's filling his mind.

"You don't know what happened between us?" he finally asked making Bryan crack an eyebrow.

"No. It came so sudden, I have no idea"

"You don't remember? I called it off because you used violence to get me Bry"

"What?" the Russian looked so confused Rei became uncertain what to do. "When did I ever do that to you?"

"Two nights before the tournament…" Rei managed to say. Bryan stood there, looking at him. Then he walked forward.

"Listen, you! I never forced you to anything! Yes, we had sex that night, passionate traditional fuck! Where the hell did you get that I used violence to get you!" Rei's eyes flickered.

"Bryan…I…uh, you were so rough…I…"

"WHAT? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HURT YOU!" he was angry now. Rei could see the fire burning in his eyes as his head was just a few inches from his. Something…deeply buried inside the Chinese burst.

"Do-don't kiss me…please? Please…don't…Kiss…me!" Rei sank to the ground, shaking like a leaf. Bryan quickly calmed and looked at him.

"Why on earth would I Kiss you at this rate!" But Rei didn't answer him. He sat there, shuddering, then he started crying. "Rei?…My god!" Bryan sank to the ground beside him and embraced him. Rei cried harder, letting out all the pain inside him. "schhh" the falcon whispered. "What the hell happened to you!" he mumbled. Rei didn't stop, he kept on crying, drenching Bryan's shirt with tears. A single tear travelled down the lavender-haired blader's cheek. "My god Rei…who…how did you become this way!"

"Bry-Bryan, he-help me!" Rei sobbed.

"Rei, talk to me! What is it?" But Rei fell silent, stopped crying instantly. He pushed himself away. Bryan looked at him, His eyes were dilated and his whole body shook with fear. "REI, TALK TO ME!" Rei looked down at the ground, still looking like a frightened animal.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…. I'M SO SORRY!" he screamed the last part out. "But…I…didn't want to…"

"You didn't want what?" No answer. Bryan started to get angry again. He grasped Rei's wrist and pulled him closer. "If you don't tell me what's wrong or if there's any other reason for this behaviour, I'll drag it out of you, and it will be painful!" 'okay, not the best way of dealing with this, but I think it will work' Bryan hissed at himself. Rei looked at him.

"You mean…you will help me?" 'bingo!' Bryan smiled at him.

"Of course I will, but you gotta talk to me." Rei smiled weakly and stood up, followed by Bryan. Then, out of nowhere, the amber eyes grew cold. "Nothing's wrong…"

"Huh? But…"

"I SAID THAT NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!" Rei screamed and ran off. Bryan stayed behind, utterly confused. 'What the hell is this?' He felt weird. Had he done something to Rei without knowing it in the abbey? He didn't think so. But what the hell was going on? 'Kai…he needs you' he thought and looked down at the spot where Tala's car usually was parked, now gone.

"Damn!" Bryan growled before picking up his sell phone.

………

"Why are we so late?"

"I dunno. Because of the snow? It's very slippery!"

"You don't say!" Kai leant backwards in the seat. They had only a short distance left to the hotel, and he was sick of this car.

"Hey, look!" Tala said and pointed at a pulled over car. A man waved at the to stop and Tala began to pull over.

"What are you doing!" Kai growled.

"Giving a hand" Tala replied simply.

"Don't…just keep on" but the wolf stopped and stepped outside.

"Hiya, you guys need help?" 'Idiot' Kai hissed to himself. As he walked outside, he took his time to lock the doors, the dropped the key down in his inner pocket of the jacket. "Yo, Kai! Come over here, they need a little help!"

"Really!" the phoenix mumbled through his teeth. There were three men, one nearly twice the size of Kai himself and the other two not far after.

"Sorry. Thanks for helping out!" the tallest of them smiled.

"Any time" Tala beamed. "So, what do you need help with?"

"The tire. We need to change it."

"You don't know how to switch a tire?" Kai asked and narrowed his eyes.

"No. we are just out on a road trip. Haven't driven a car before" one of the others explained and laughed.

"Will you help us?" the first smiled.

"Sure thing! Kai is just grumpy because I'm keeping him away from his love" Tala chuckled whilst Kai blushed and smacked him on the head.

"Thanks!"

"So, where's the jack?" Kai mumbled quite irritated.

"In the boot, along with the tire" the third man explained.

"I'll get it!" the second of them smiled.

"So, where do you guys come from?" the tallest asked.

"Russia" Tala answered. "We're staying at a hotel not far from here along with our teams"

"Teams? what are you guys playing?" the third asked interested.

"Beyblade" Kai muttered.

"You mean that so called sport that's turned out to be so popular?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" Tala chuckled. "I'm the captain of team Russia and Kai here is the captain of team Japan" Kai glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing!" he growled. Tala gave him a look saying, 'no need to worry, what does it matter if they know?'

"So, you're both famous?" Asked the first man.

"Does it matter? Do you want to continue this conversation or do you want help!" Kai was fed up. He wanted to get back.

"Heh, sorry. Just asked" the tall man waved his hand.

"SHIT" they turned to the third guy.

"What is it?" Tala asked and took a step forward.

"The tire rolled down into the forest" he explained and his fellow comrades moaned.

"How come you always mess everything up?" the second man said and rubbed his temples.

"No need to worry. We'll go find it!" Tala smiled and started walking soon followed by the others. Kai took the leading position with Tala right behind him. It was a short descent down from the road. They stepped through the bushes and were about to start searching when Kai heard a muffled sound from behind. He spun around and was hit in the face and fell to the ground. Then he was kicked in the stomach hard, and he hissed in pain. He could hear Tala's frightened scream and he sprung to his feet, only to be pinned against the trunk of a big pine.

"Don't move" Kai looked at the man in front of him. He truly was huge. He had dark eyes and black hair. The phoenix growled angrily.

"What the hell do you want from us!"

"Hehehe…we want your friend over there to start with. Then well see" he said and stroke the side of Kai's face. Kai snarled furiously.

"What the fuck do you mean, asshole! We just tried to help your sad ass" the man smirked and stepped aside a little for Kai to see. Kai's heart broke in thousands of pieces at the sight. Tala laid pinned to the ground by the other two guys. One of them had his hand over Tala's mouth so that he couldn't speak. He was crying and frowning in pain as the two guys raped him. "LET GO OF HIM!" Kai screamed and tried to get forward, but was instantly pinned back again.

"I said don't move" He smirked and hit the phoenix in the face. Kai didn't care. He desperately tried to free himself and the scream of Tala when the two men switched position, made him stronger. But he had no chance against the man.

"STOP IT! YOU GOD DAMN DEVILS! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" the man smirked at him.

"You willing to do that? And, you wouldn't do anything to stop us?" Kai nodded angrily.

"If you let him go!" the man's smirk widened. He rose his hand and signalised for the other two to come. They both stopped tormenting Tala and came towards him.

"Good little boy. I bet you're a great team captain, taking all the pain yourself, caring for the others safety!" Tala groaned out in pain and opened his eyes.

"…Wh-What's happening?" he hissed.

"TALA, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" the phoenix screamed as they pinned him to the ground.

"Kai? no…don't…" Tala cried. "…NO…" he dragged himself forward and pulled out his blade. "I won't let you hurt him!" he said as he got to his feet. The men stopped and looked at the boy, standing behind them. Tala pulled the ripcord, causing the blade to fly forward, hitting one man with such a force, he was knocked and fell to the ground. "WOLBORG" the ice-eyed Russian called out, and a bright light could bee seen as the white wolf came forward. Wolborg growled deep down his throat when he saw the state Tala was in and howled at the men. The two still standing screamed in fear and quickly ran away, leaving the third behind. Wolborg looked at his master who smiled weakly. "Good job" and with that acknowledge, the wolf returned to the blade and jumped up in the Russian's hand. "Heh, cowards…fucking, tricky cowards…" he smirked and fell to the ground, exhausted.  
Kai was quickly on his feet towards his friend who smiled at him. Kai hugged him hard.

"I'm so sorry Tala. I couldn't help you…" Tala chuckled.

"You were right!"

"About what?"

"We shouldn't have stopped to help them. You should never trust someone" he smiled. Kai frowned and embraced him.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I was my damn fault! I just wanted to help them. I can't believe people are so cruel. And now the whole day is destroyed because of that. You'll never wanna spend time hanging with me again." he smiled. Kai frowned again.

"Of course I want to spend time with you!"

"Why would you want that? I'm only getting you into trouble."

"Because I like you, Tala. But not the way you want me to. I'm sorry to say it, but I'll never like you that way."

"I know. But I don't wanna loose you…"

"You won't. I promise you that." He smiled weakly. Tala returned the smile and hugged him back. "Now, we better get you to the hospital!" Tala shook his head.

"No" he whispered. "I'm fine, I just need to rest." Kai frowned.

"We have to take you there"

"No. It won't work. Since my brain is a mess from all the experiments, I would get the wrong treatment. Just, help me back to the hotel, kay?" Kai unwillingly nodded.

"I'll drive you." he smiled.

"Nah, they probably stone the car" the wolf sighed and coughed.

"No, I've locked it, and I got the key" the bluenette smiled. Tala smiled back but then winced in pain. "Let's go then" he helped Tala to a standing position and supported him as they walked up to the car. Then, Tala's sell phone rang. Kai took it from Tala's pocket. "Yeah?" he spoke.

"Kai? where's Tala?" Bryan asked surprised.

"Unable to answer. We need your help Bry!"

"Really? What a coincidence. I was about to say the same to you! What is it about?"

"Not now, meet us at the parking spot in five minutes"

"Of course. But then you better hurry"

"Why?"

"Rei's acting weird, and he is id deep depression at the moment. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen. Kai, I think that he's been hurt by someone!" Kai didn't answer, just glared out in the air.

"…well be back in five minutes" he said and hung up. He watched the wolf beside him. He had closed eyes and was shaking from shock. The bluenette shook his head in frustration. 'This can't be happening'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wahhhhhh…what the hell did I just do? I got Tala raped. Sorry guys! Waahhhh…didn't expect that myself XS. Anyway, that took some twisted turn for the worse, didn't it? Review! No questions this time, I'll re-uptake them for chapter 15. But here's my answers for the questions I asked:

1. I love the colour of currant-jelly. It's the most gorgeous shade of red there is!

2. I prefer yaoi, simply because it's more fun to read. Then it's also more sexy than traditional boy-girl stories…for some reason.

3. I'm from Sweden…surprise:P

4. I'm kinda bi, although, I prefer guys, I don't mind dating girls. But I'm more of a passive bi-sexual person and since I'm the semi with both guys and girls, that isn't too strange.

5. Heh, at the moment a mixture of light blue and grey, but otherwise it's blackcurrant.

6. Girl, but I'm more of a Tom-girl, so there you have it.

7. 17, but my mind is a mixture of a 10-year old and a 30-year old. Meaning I can be a real pain in the ass, happy and naïve, but also death serious from time to time…sounds like Ryuichi Sakuma, hehehe…;P By the way, please don't send me any really bad critics for the chapter. I'm not in a mood for that…sorry, but please tell me the critics in a nice way.

See ya!

ps. Feel free to mail me if you want and if you feel like chatting with me a little, I've got MSN-messenger. My mail is Well, my computer wont let me do underlines, so I'll write it this way instead!


	15. Help!

Hey you guys!  
Congratulations to Mya Ino! It's her birthday today, so I want you all to start celebrate! So, reached chapter 15, have we? Yeah, that's great! It means that we have this plus four chapters to go. Once again, I'm sorry about what I did to Tala, but I have something in mind for it, promise! Thanks for your reviews! So happy! Oh, and one thing, that bffimagine pointed out; In the sentence "Nah, they probably stone the car" in the previous chapter, of course it's supposed to be "stole", sorry guys!

**Tamurl:** Yeah, of course. Thanks!  
**bffimagine:** Gah, sorry. Of course it's "stole". Hehe…your way of being nice, maybe? Hehehe, I like you! You're funny!  
**Soul's Eclipse:** That you were older, I've already guessed. And, I think I know your answer to this chapter's question. I like you, Eclipse-san. You're so mysterious. XD  
**Shinko:** You haven't seen season 1, have you? Well, Tala and Bryan lived in an abbey in Russia. Tala got brain implants, so now he's partly cyber. You liked the chapter that much, really? You have to send that pic to me when it's done!  
…oookaaay…strange codename. See you like the question thing, don't ya? Cool, South Korea, that's nice. You are my youngest reviewer !-chan :D  
**WingedSolider:** Hmmm…get them together soon? Hmmm…you mean like, really together?  
**dark-anime-slave:** Ha, well, I won't hold it against you ;D  
**ray-is-sexy:** Yeah, holiday was great, thanks…What's with you? Are you high on sugar or something?  
**Reis1gurl:** Ha, well, you seem like a really nice person and a great friend. Something in your reviews make me feel comfortable.  
**Kiko cat:** You sure you're okay? Hmm…depressions can be very nasty indeed. Glad you like the chapter!  
**KendoSakuyamon:** Hehehe…yeah, I like Ryuichi a lot, but I wouldn't go as far as calling it an obsession. Yeah, I'm destined to live alone too.  
**black-moon-dream:** Glad you like it! I don't know why I had Tala raped. It just happened, sorry. You're a Leo or a Cancer? Hope the driving goes well for ya!  
**blackartofchaos:** …help. Yeah, it was a little short, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Hehehe…you're not irritating me, gomen!  
**jak'idiot:** Hey, I've seen you reviewing "Never forget". Sooo glad you like mine! You think I'm a good writer? Thanks! And, you are the same age as I.  
**M.S.K:** YOUR cute Tala? Hehehe…alright, I don't mind sharing him. We can be all three ;P  
**Mya Ino:** Congratulations! How are you? I'm hyper and happy at the moment. More Bryan to go :) Gah, how was the party? Hehehe…see ya, Nana-chan!  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Yeah, I know what an atheist is. Witchcraft is cool. I own a dark blue crystalball, and various of stones. But I guess that's more like white magic. Yeah, I'll make sure he gets help. (bright smile)

Disclaimer: Geeze, this truly do sucks! Okay…so, I don't own!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:chapter 15:

:Help:

He slammed the door hard and ran over to the passenger seat. It had been only a few minutes since the horrible event, and Tala was shaken, so was Kai. The bluenette lifted Tala's pale shivering body up and carefully closed the door. He looked down at the teen in his arms. The wolf wasn't crying but he was shaking badly, and it wasn't easy to make contact with him.

"…Tala…" Kai mumbled as a lonely tear made it's way down his cheek.

"KAI?" the worried shout of the falcon broke the silence and Kai looked up. "WHAT'S WITH TALA?" Bryan frowned as he came closer. Kai sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Not here, help me get him inside!" The phoenix could clearly see that Bryan wasn't satisfied with that, but he nodded and started walking towards the hotel. Kai followed. Tala wasn't heavy, but he still was a bit hard to carry, partly because his body was so stiff and partly because Kai himself was in a pretty bad shape.  
As they stepped through the door of the demolition boys room, Tala squirmed a little, then started crying heartbreaking. Kai gently laid Tala on one of the beds. Tala, however, didn't let go of Kai's neck, so Kai sat them up and hugged the ice eyed blader.

"It's okay, Tala. I won't go anywhere. And, if I have to, Bryan is here" the phoenix whispered quietly. Bryan looked like he didn't know how to react, and had a hard time standing still, walking back and forwards. The shock suddenly burst for the wolf who screamed out his pain. Bryan ran forward and tried to figure out how he could help.

"I-I-I-I…He-Help…" the red haired teen trembled as his body became heavier.

"Ssshhhhh…be calm. It's over. I'm here for you!" Kai replied. He kept his hold of Tala, as the wolf slowly fell to sleep. When Tala's breath finally stabilized, the bluenette laid him down and pulled the cover over him, then turned to the falcon. Bryan looked like he was about to kill to get the answers he needed. Kai put his index finger on his lips and pointed towards the main room of the suite. Bryan gave a low growl but walked outside, after throwing Tala a concerned look. When they had made sure that the door was closed behind them, Bryan exploded.

"What the fuck happened to you guys! What's with Tala?" he hissed angrily. Kai sighed deeply but stayed quiet. "Hey, I'm talking to you! The least you can do is look at m…" the amethyst eyed blader stopped himself and gasped as Kai threw himself at him, hugging the older boy hard. "Kai? What is it?" the Russian asked, confused.

"…I…we…He…R-raped" Kai sniffed weakly. Bryan widened his eyes.

"You've been raped?" He gasped and raised Kai's chin so that their eyes met. The bluenette was crying and looked exhausted. "…Kai, answer me! Did you get raped?" Kai looked down and shook his head.

"Tala…" he murmured and put his hand over his mouth.

"Tala?" Bryan widened his eyes and inhaled sharply. "By whom? When?" He demanded, but Kai didn't answer, just started crying. Bryan hugged him hard and sat them down at the couch. "Please Kai, who…raped him?" Kai sniffed and lent against the falcon's chest.

"W-we stopped to help some guys who's car seemed to have broken down. As we went to search for their tire, which one of the guys shouted had rolled down into the woods, they attacked us. And…they…they raped him. And I…I-I couldn't help him! The man was holding me" the phoenix stopped and looked at his comrade. He looked so furious, Kai burst into tears. "I'm so sorry! I know I should have prevented it, bu-but, I-I really di-did try…I" Bryan cut his sentence.

"Kai, don't. I know you did. I'm not angry with you at any level there is. I'm just…shocked, and concerned…for both of you" he said in a soft voice. "How about you?"

"I'm okay" Kai replied, but hissed when Bryan shifted position.

"Sure you are. What did they do to YOU?" Kai sighed.

"Nothing…Well…the tallest of them hurt me quite a bit"

"Where and how?" Bryan said putting the bluenette down from his lap unto the couch and starting to unbutton his, Kai's, shirt. Kai jerked a little but trusted him enough not to be wary.

"He hit me and kicked me. In the face, stomach and on the back. Then all three of them tried to rape me too, but Tala called for Wolborg and saved me" Bryan pulled off his shirt and frowned at the light purple tone.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not really. In the face…a little" Bryan looked up.

"I didn't really notice it before, cause you had a bruise this morning…but I see it now" he mumbled and stroke over the dark purple cheek.

"So, What's this about Rei?" Kai asked in order to change subject. He didn't like talking about his pain. It hurt more than he admitted, but not too much. Bryan sighed.

"I don't know. He's kinda schizo. One moment he's even colder than you, the other emotional as hell"

"Yeah, I know that. But something else happened, right?"

"Yeah" Bryan sighed. "Kai…have he told you anything about our relationship?" the phoenix smiled nervously at the question.

"Uhm…yeah" he murmured.

"…What did he say?" the falcon murmured weakly.

"that you…you…"

"That I what?"

"…raped him…" Kai said with thick voice. Bryan sighed.

"Yeah, That's what I feared he'd say. But he lied, I didn't rape him, ever!…don't believe I did, Kai" Kai looked puzzled at him. "You wanna know what really happened?" Kai nodded. "When we first met, he was extremely uncertain…calm, you might say. He did everything I said and followed me everywhere I went. It wasn't like the others in the abbey who followed me around, he was different. He didn't get startled at all the first time I kissed him, instead, he took the control. We had sex on our first date, and that is, if you ask me, stupid. But, we continued to see each other. He slowly started to get more and more violent…or, not violent…eh…you could say…rough. I was really confused at this. My heart had started to feel emotions again, I did love him…but…"

"But what?" He looked into the air without continuing the sentence. Then he came back to reality.

"Anyway, just before the tournament, he suddenly dumped me. I didn't know how to react. He just ended it…just like that. It's something I still can't understand. Strangely enough, it turned out it would be the best. But at that very moment, I was so sad I almost killed him later, hating him with all my might. But I don't anymore, and now I know that the one who's destined for me is Ta…" He stopped there, suddenly blushing pretty badly.

"Huh? Who?" Kai asked. Bryan didn't answer and blushed even more. Then it hit the phoenix. "You love…TALA?" Bryan hissed and covered Kai's mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh! Quiet, dammit!…Yeah, I do love him, happy now?" Kai nodded and Bryan let go. "Don't shout it out, someone might hear you!" Kai shook his head.

"Are you serious?" the phoenix said. Bryan opened his mouth, but Kai cut him. "He dumped you?" Bryan nodded and looked away.

"And now, he's with you. And I can say he's really changed since we dated…he's apathetic, Kai. He don't care about anything. That's something I'd never expect from him. And he have lost much weight too, which I know you've noticed." Kai nodded.

"Yeah, I have. But I didn't want to ask him about it. He really is acting like if he was two different persons in one body. I don't know why he rejects me though"

"…I thought you were smarter than this Kai!" Kai glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you are blind, young phoenix. You can't see it? He's giving you the cold shoulder, cause he doesn't love you!" Something stabbed straight through Kai's heart. "Don't think he's as innocent as you might think, he's a player, Kai. But, despite that, He's hurt, his mind is a mess. Kai, listen to me! He's in desperate need of true love, love that lasts. I think that he will be able to love, Kai. But, if he doesn't get help soon, that ability might disappear. Kai, you better not abandon him!" Kai looked down at the floor.

"You know…I know this already. I just didn't want to admit it. I do love him, more than anything in this world…just as you love Tala."

"Tsk…don't tell anyone that!" Kai smiled at him.

"I won't. Be there for him when he wakes up!"

"Of course I will. But we both know that he will be back to his usual stupid self. He's like that, always looking out for others, never thinking of himself. If he hadn't tried to help them…well, he's too naïve, not thinking any bad about anyone…damn him! I bet he told you not to drive him to the hospital too, didn't he?" Kai nodded, then slowly stood up and patted the falcon's shoulder.

"it will be okay, just wait and see. Although, I think you must tell him about your feelings. And then maybe he'll find some happiness himself. It's crazy…"

"What is?"

"I date Rei but he doesn't love me, Rei has dated you, Tala loves me, you love Tala…What do you say we'll have an affair and then see if Rei and Tala likes each other!" Bryan laughed at him.

"Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you? Hehehe…now, go find your kitten, captain!" Kai didn't react to the title and just walked out of the suite, leaving Bryan alone with Tala.

……

Kai had looked everywhere for his neko, but no one knew where he was. He had started to worry quite a bit, and were becoming desperate. It was getting late, and he was tired.  
He rounded a corner and suddenly, there he was, stepping into the elevator. Kai leapt forward and just in the nick of time, he put his arm in between the doors.

"…H-Huh?" The raven haired boy stuttered and pressed himself against the backer wall of the elevator. Kai stepped inside and the doors closed behind him.

"Hello, Rei" he smiled, not knowing what else to say. "I've been looking all over for you" Rei frowned and looked away.

"why's that?" he mumbled.

"Bryan said that you weren't feeling well. That something was wrong, what is it?" Rei growled low in his throat.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" the tiger screamed and pushed Kai into the panel. Kai cried out in pain as his bruised back hit the wall. The elevator promptly stopped. Rei breathed heavily and looked, frighten at Kai who laid on the floor. "What…wait, Kai? My god! I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't me-mean to…Sorry!" he sat down and helped Kai to do a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, pretty…" Kai smiled. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't realize it was you at first…didn't…" he tried to explain. "…Eh, how's your day been, sweetie?" he asked and stoke the cheek that weren't bruised.

"Not that good…"

"Why's that?" Rei asked. Then he widened his eyes. "What's happened to your chest, and where's your shirt?" 'dammit' Kai's inner growled. 'I forgot to take my shirt back on. That must be why everybody were looking at me…' he felt a bit relieved at that.

"I left it in the Demolition boy's room" Rei looked down.

"Oh…I see." Now, Kai realized exactly what he just said.

"No, nothing like that. Bryan was trying to see how injured I was…so he took my shirt off" Rei cracked an eyebrow.

"What from?"

"Tala was raped, and we were both abused" Kai reveled to the neko. Rei gasped.

"What? By whom? What…he was raped! How is he, and how are you?"

"We are both fine…he's with Bryan…long story, I'll tell you later. Now, I want you to tell me what's wrong!" Rei was obviously back to his caring, intelligent mood, and answered with a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. Turned out I had a fever, I wasn't myself. But I'm okay now" Kai looked at him. He knew that was a lie, but decided not to force Rei to tell. Then he remembered.

"Okay, if you say so. You know we're stuck in here, right?" Rei looked around and laughed.

"Yeah, kinda kinky, if you ask me!" Kai blushed when Rei reached forward and captured his lips in his own. Kai opened his mouth and Rei took that as an invitation and deepened the kiss. Kai moaned in pleasure as Rei gently but firmly pressed him down on his back. Kai frowned at the pain of his back, but stayed quiet. Rei went on to kiss Kai's shoulder while caressing his sides. Kai moaned louder when Rei nimbled his ear and then went on to kissing him again.  
Then, with a jerk, the elevator went back on. Rei sighed and Kai chuckled at the reaction.

"Now, don't get all moody, we can continue this in the bed" Rei smirked at his suggestion.

"This time, I'll be on top!" he smirked and licked Kai's lower lip. Kai smiled.

"okay" he sneered and returned the gesture. As the elevator stopped, Kai took Rei's hand in his own, then they stepped out, and although the cloud of concern still laid heavy in Kai's mind, he decided…not to ask about it…now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eeeeek! Too short, I'm sorry! But, I'll stop here anyway. I promise there will be more KaixRei in the next chapter! So what do you think? Story's coming together? Or is it more confusing than before? Remember, only four chapters to go.  
Hey, you noticed that now it's able to write in my home language Swedish? I'm so happy, and I think I'll post something in Swedish, just because!  
Oh, and I told you there was gonna be questions for this, didn't I? Well, I've only got one, and you have to think VERY carefully before answering:

1.Do you consider yourself as smart or intelligent and why? It is a huge difference between these, but sometimes you're both…or none.

See ya! And…review!


	16. Mixmatch

Konnichiwa!  
How are you all? I'm great, although I screwed up yesterday. I was supposed to post the next chapter, but of course, there was something wrong with the disc I had brought with that on, so it didn't work. We have Easter vacation this week, so I had to borrow a computer at my mother's job. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Seems like I kinda messed the story up…and I'm sorry about that. I only go on what I would do in the situations…and then assumptions about the way other would react. So, hope you still like the story.

**Shihoko:** Crap. So sorry about that! Forgive me? Glad you liked it. But though the story ends in four chapters, remember that I'll start on the sequel. Well…guess people react different…I made it so that Tala's shock came later. You go girl! That is something you're allowed to be cocky about.  
**ray-is-sexy:** :) Hmmm…no, I don't think you're high on sugar. I do think you are too intelligent for your own good though. What I would say? Well, that depends of how you say it, but most likely I would say Hi or hello. Then give a smile.  
**Sakuraloveu:** Come of think of it…you're right. It's always someone who gets raped. I dunno why I did it…I really don't. I didn't plan it from the beginning and now I have to change the remaining chapters a little. Guess I'm too impulsive. And, I think you are both smart and intelligent.  
**Kiko cat:** …Guess I get to be satisfied with you saying you're fine…that's good. Well, it really is poor Tala, isn't it? Man, and this is supposed to be a KaixRei story.  
**gift-of-the-elves:** Yeah, strangely enough, you're right. I did make a square of it. Do you mind?  
**fifi mcfu:** Whoa… don't get all freaked out. Of course I'll update. Every Wednesday. Is my story the first gay story you read? That's great, your gay-story-reading debut :) you think I write good? Thanks a lot:D  
**Constantine:** Nothing would make me stop talking to ya. You could even insult me as much as you want, and I still wouldn't be angry. I'm not easily freaked out or angered, and the one to make me should have an award of some sort. Good it's beginning to work out for ya!  
**Tamurl:** Yatta, you go girl! I hope you get published! What's it about? I'm working on a novel as well :D or more like a roman. Sorry I stopped, but I had nothing left to write.  
**dark-anime-slave:** Hmmm…well, I made it so that Tala's shock came afterwards. He was a bit dizzy in the other chapter, didn't really fully see what happened. So, guess it was a bit odd, yes.  
**Mya Ino:** Hi, Mya-dono. I think I did to little for you, but I'll send you a few gravitation tracks to make up for that. I wished I could have been there. Thank you for the great critics. I think you are more the intelligent person, but also very smart. Hehehe…I more like "act first, think later".  
**Reis1gurl:** You think? (Glowing with pride) thanks! I think you are right. I think you are a mix of both…really!  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Hahaha…yeah, there was only one question. I thought that was enough. You are an intelligent idiot? That's kinda cool!  
**blackartofchaos:** What episode did you miss? I hate when that happen! Heh, I think the term insane strangely suits you, but I think you are intelligent too!  
**M.S.K:** Really? just because it's me? That's neat! Yeah, they will be together. Makes you happy? I will make Rei tell Kai about his feelings…later.

Disclaimer: (angry glare) so what? I don't own…who's stupid enough to think that anyway!  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:chapter 16:

:Mix-match:

Kai rolled around and desperately tried to get away. But Rei jumped at him and pressed him down at the bed. The tiger smirked and laughed at his lover underneath him. Kai smiled nervously and squirmed.

"Rei…please…don't…don't you dare!" he said, wary.

"And why is that? I think this is far to fun not to do!" the raven haired boy sneered and ran his hands along Kai's sides. Kai squirmed and started to giggle, soon moving over to laughter.

"PLEASE…REI! STOP! HAVE MERCY!" the phoenix screamed through his laughter. Rei joined the laughter but didn't stop.

"I had no idea you were this ticklish, captain." the neko smiled and spun Kai around so that he laid on his stomach. That way, the only thing Rei had to do was sitting on Kai's back to keep him still. He continued his tickling torture and Kai laughed so much tears was starting to travel down his face.

"NO! STOP! I GIVE UP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" the Russian squeaked. Rei smiled mischievously.

"Anything?"

"YES. ANYTHING!" Rei let go of his lover and spun him back around so that they were face to face. They looked at each other. Kai was breathing terrible fast, whilst Rei was as calm as ever. It had all started when Rei decided to finally wake Kai up.  
They had spend the whole evening talking about the three men and Rei had wrapped Kai's torso in bandages, claiming that he didn't want to hurt him in the bed. Then, they had fallen asleep without doing anything. And Rei had went to shower and get dressed in the morning. Though, after giving Kai two hours more to sleep than usual, Rei woke him up…accidentally running his fingers over the phoenix's chest. Kai had jumped to his feet, saying it tickled…and that's about it.  
Rei smiled and placed a little kiss on the Russians forehead.

"Tell me you love me" he frowned when Kai cracked an eye brow.

"What? That's it?"

"…Please?" Rei looked pretty sad, making Kai think about his talk with Bryan previous day. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the Chinese's neck and put his lips close to his ear.

"…I love you, Rei Kon. I love you with all my heart and spirit, and nothing will ever change my mind about that!" Rei shivered and leant against Kai's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kai Hiwatari." he murmured. They stayed in that position for another minute or so, before Rei without warning jumped to his feet. "Come on now, sleepyhead! Let's go downstairs!"

"That reminds me, where did the others go? I haven't seen much of them this week." Rei smiled at him.

"That's one of the reasons we're going downstairs. Max said he wanted to talk to us."

"And the other reason?"

"Decoration. It's party time tonight!" Kai groaned and stood up. He had totally forgotten about that. He didn't want to. They would look ridiculous! He was sure that his clothes was several sizes too big for the neko. And, people would laugh their heads off at his own costume.  
When realising that Rei was looking at him quite amused, he came out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked confused. Rei giggled and walked over to where he was standing and stroke the somewhat smaller boy's cheek.

"You have the most beautiful skin I've ever seen." he smirked and captured his lover's lips in his own. As they broke apart, the neko smirked again. "But don't you think you should wear something except that and the bandages when we go down?" Kai blushed badly at the comment.

"W-Well…I-I know that" he murmured and ran off to the closet. Rei laughed at him. Was this really the almighty, fearless leader of the Bladebreakers? Was it him running around wearing completely nothing at all, embarrassed and cute? Rei didn't know when, but he had been permitted to see the real Kai during these days, and he was surprised to find Kai feel comfortable about being on the bottom. It was something he never expected. He had also found Kai much more passionate, caring, loving and nice than he ever could have imagine. Something felt different deep inside him, and it scared him.

"I'm ready! Shall we go?" Kai had come back, now wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck, with a white line running horizontal over his chest, and dark green pants.  
Rei was wearing light blue jeans, a white shirt, a beige west and black slippers and his hair was in a ponytail.  
They walked along the corridor leading to the restaurant, again. Rei had explained that Max had asked them to meet him and the others around 11 am or so, and that was only a few minutes away. Rei was a little worried. Max had sounded pretty serious this morning, not telling what it was about. The tiger could tell from Kai's expression that he too was worried…about Tala. They hadn't visited the Demolition boys yet, Kai insisting that it was to early to disturb the wolf.  
The Chinese jerked when a familiar voice called out to them.

"KAI!" They both turned around to face the person they both recognised the voice to belong to. Tala ran up to them, a happy smile on his lips. Bryan was not far behind. "How are you doing?" he asked, not taking any notice about Rei.

"I'm fine. But what are you doing out of bed? Are you okay?" Kai sounded very concerned and Rei couldn't help but feel a little…jealous.

"Yeah, I'm great. I mean it's not like I haven't had sex before…only that this time was the first I didn't approve to it. But it's okay, I'm fine!" Tala scratched his head and smiled just as Bryan finally caught up with him. Rei gave Tala a icy look as the four of them started moving.

"You shouldn't run around yet. You should rest!" Tala's smile faded a little, and he gave Rei a murderous glare…unseen by the other two, Kai and Bryan, who was presently walking a few steps in front of them. The wolf glared at the teen, who was equal in length.

"Rei, don't think that you can continue like this. If you don't do something soon…I'll steal him away." he whispered, so that Rei was the only one to hear him. The Chinese boy glared at him with such fury, even Boris would have backed away.

"You think so, huh? Your confidence is a little too burning, sweetie. I don't think that will ever happen, and I know you do as well" he smirked and turned away, then turned back. "After all, it doesn't seem to me that all your fans would let you get away that easily. And, you seem to attract men wherever you go…hon´." Tala shook with anger, knowing exactly what Rei meant. He growled low in his throat.

"Careful, Kon. I'm not as nice as I might seem. You should watch your back"

"…I'll remember that…Tala-kun" their eyes locked with each other, now fully showing their emotions.  
Kai looked down at the floor. He could hear the two behind talking, but he couldn't hear the actual words spoken. He looked at Bryan. The falcon returned the look and sighed.

"I couldn't stop him. He ran out off bed, claiming he felt great. I tried to calm him down, but as always, he didn't listen to me. Then, when I asked about the rape, he stopped for a few seconds, looking out into the air. But he almost immediately went back to his common mood, saying he was great." Kai nodded.

"I guess it's the way he is. Nothing will bring him down. Not for a longer time anyway" Bryan sighed at Kai's words.

"…Idiot. He really is…an idiot" Kai laughed at the description, but didn't reply.  
They stepped through the doors, Tala following Bryan to the other Demo boys…or, more like, tried to run there but was held back by the falcon. Rei took his position beside the phoenix, still pretty angry.  
They soon spotted the others. Rei smiled and returned the enthusiastic waving coming from Tyson.

"REI! KAI! OVER HERE!" Even Kai gave a little smirk at the shout.

"…Tyson, they have already seen us" Kenny mumbled and opened his laptop as the two bladers sat down.

"Hey guys! So, what's up?" Rei smiled and leant forward. Max scratched his head.

"Um…well…nothing at the moment. Except one thing that I've wanted to tell you guys for some time now." Kai cracked an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked the little blondie sitting on the opposite side of the table. Max sighed, then smiled.

"Let's talk about that a little later. Can't we just chat a little. We haven't seen much of you two for a while. What have you been up to?" Kai leant backwards and crossed his arms, closed his eyes and gave his usual 'hn'. The Chinese teen shook his head.

"No, Max. Tell us what you mean. Then we can chat." The three younger boys exchanged looks and after a while, Tyson was the one to speak.

"We're quitting the team" both Rei and Kai sat, stupefied, looking at them. Kai was the first one to reply to that statement.

"Are you serious!" all three nodded. "Are you insane? And what about us? If you guys quit, we haven't got a team, dammit! And what are you planning to do instead!" Max raised his hand.

"I'm sorry, we are serious. I want to go study in the USA, at my mom's lab. When Kenny heard about my plans, he jumped on. He too wants to study, and he can't stand being away from Emily anyway" Kenny looked up.

"HEY?" Max chuckled at the little brunette and Tyson continued.

"And I want to be close to Max. He's…they are my best friends, and if I don't come with them, I will miss them too much. So, that's why we're quitting."

"You really are serious, aren't you…" It was Rei who spoke. "I'm glad you've found your path, I wish you luck, guys. I will certainly miss you. But…I guess Blade breakers will seas to exist."

"What, why?" Tyson cried out. Kai glared at him.

"Rei and I can't be on the team just the two of us. You need to be three at least."

"…Wait" The four teens turned to Rei who thoughtfully glared out in the air. "…what if we asked Tala to join?" he frowned.

"WHAT?" Max, Tyson and Kenny screamed out in one union.

"Yeah, since they are splitting too, Tala will be on his own. And if he join, we'll be three"

"You gotta be kidding me! THE demo boys are quitting?" Tyson shook his head. "Guess we're not the only once with news"

"Yeah, they are. But apart from our team, nobody knows about that. So don't spill it out" Kai gave Tyson a look saying 'with that, I mean you'. The dragon stuck out his tongue, but Kai ignored him. "Anyway, Tala still wants to blade, so he might like the suggestion." he turned to Rei. "Are you sure it's okay"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all. But do you think he's okay with moving from the position as captain to just a member?" the neko said. Although he smiled, Kai could feel he felt a little different about it than what he said. But, if he had anything against it, he was allowed to say so. Kai wasn't going to squeeze it out of him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind it. So it's settled, if Tala wants to, he will be the new member of Blade breakers." He gave Rei a questioning look and Rei nodded. "…I'll ask him la…" he was cut from his sentence by Rei, who spoke.

"Are you sure Kai? I mean…wouldn't you feel uncomfortable with this. If it's just because of what I said about the team, then don't feel pressure. It's not relevant."

"What are you talking about? I want to keep on blading, don't you?"

"…Yeah, I do."

"So, what's the problem? I think it's a great solution on the problem." Rei listened to Tyson's words and sighed.

"Okay. Ask him later then, Kai. After all, if he doesn't join, it'll be two teams falling apart" the phoenix nodded and smiled as he leaned backwards.  
Rei frowned and looked across the room towards the demo boys…towards Tala. he was sitting next to Bryan and Spencer, sipping on a glass of juice. He was…beautiful. His eyes was pure ice glowing with intelligence. His skin was almost the same as Kai's, just a little paler, and his body was muscular…in a fine way. Too bad he was such an asshole. The wolf suddenly locked his eyes with the tigers. His eyes showed nothing but hate…or maybe not exactly hate, but it wasn't a friendly glare he threw the Chinese. They both broke the eye-contact at the same time. 'team mates, huh?' the tiger smirked to himself. 'Maybe not the greatest idea'

……

It was about 4 in the afternoon, and everyone was running around like crazy, trying to get everything ready for the party. They had been divided into four groups by Kenny. Oliver, Rei, Mariah and Max was in charge of the food. Tala, Steve, Johnny, Emily and Tyson had the decorations. Kai, Bryan, Michael, Enrique and Lee had the music, and the rest was cleaning the floor.  
Rei was really tired of the food. Oliver had been chosen to be the leader of the team, and he was extremely picky of the dishes. He had put Rei on doing the dessert with Mariah, but Mariah had left a few minutes earlier, saying it was too boring. So, that left Rei by himself. He could hear people outside of the kitchen. Mostly Tala, who was in charge of the decoration group, Tyson and Johnny complaining about the orders from the wolf, and Kai telling everyone to shut up. He smiled to himself. He really enjoyed spending time with the bladers. They were fun to have around.

"Not there, Kinomiya. Am I the only one who's thinking here? Please, use whatever you got under that hair!" Tala spoke out.

"Why don't you do it yourself, Ivanov? If you know where everything is supposed to be, then what do you need our help…all mighty leader!" Johnny's comment made half the room burst into laughter, including Rei from where he was.

"That's why I am the leader, so that I won't have to do all the dirty work myself, McGregor…You know what? This last name thing is a little corny…" People started laughing again. The Chinese sighed. They hadn't asked him yet. Kai had said that he would take care of that, but Rei had insisted of following. He didn't want to admit it, but Tala's threat of taking Kai away had scared him a little. Not that he loved Kai or anything…he just enjoyed the company. And, he didn't want to loose a person to someone else again. If that was something that would happen, he would be happier to call it off himself.  
At the sound of the door that opened, the neko turned around and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Kai!"

"Hello, honey! How's it going? Can we expect something yummy tonight?" Rei laughed and pulled Kai closer and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Kai moaned and arched his back so that his torso rubbed against Rei's.

"Oh, it's yummy alright!" Kai blushed and looked down at the floor. "And, I don't have to ask if you would like to taste it now, because you've already done that" the phoenix blushed even more and chuckled.

"Yeah, and it was delicious!" he whispered in a seducing tone.

"…Really? Why don't you let me have a taste?" the amber eyed teen sighed deeply and frowned rather irritated at Tala's interruption. "I'm sure I would like it!" the wolf sneered. He had just stepped inside.

"Tala…that's not why I asked you to come with me."

"You didn't mean it to be a triangle thing? Geese, I'd never guess…so what is it?"

"We wanted to ask if you would join the Blade breakers?" Tala rose his eyebrows in surprise. And for several seconds, he didn't say anything.

"Huh? Say what?" Rei crunched his teeth together and hissed.

"The other's are quitting the team, and since yours is splitting too, we thought that you maybe would be interested" Rei didn't like what he was saying, but if he didn't, Kai would. Tala pretended the neko-jin wasn't there and turned towards Kai.

"Seriously? You mean…I can be on your team, as a member? Seriously?" Kai laughed at the behaviour of Tala.

"Yeah. If you want to"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Tala practically jumped up in Kai's arms and embraced him. The phoenix coughed.

"Uh, your welcome…but it wasn't my idea. it was Rei's" Tala frowned and looked at Kai.

"…Really!" the sarcasm shone trough like the sun through a window, and if Rei had been a cat, his ears would be lying backwards down at his head. Tala jumped down and walked over to the neko and stared at him. Rei stared back. Then, suddenly, Tala flung his arms around the tigers neck, causing him to nearly loose his balance. "Thank you" he smiled. Rei didn't really know how to react and looked over at Kai for support. Kai, however, just smiled and walked out of the room. As the doors closed with a little click, Tala rapidly pinned Rei down at the floor, straddling his waist and pressing down his hands above his head. Rei squirmed a little then laid still once it became obvious he was no match for Tala's strength. "What's I your head, Kon. Should I be thanking you?" Then he, Rei, smirked.

"You want me that badly?" he whispered and licked his lips. the wolf sneered and glared at him with an unreadable expression. "Your free to take me, Tala. I wouldn't mind. It might be fun" the expression of Tala changed, but it was still unreadable. "Come on, let's do it!" Rei reached up and licked Tala's chin. Tala widened his eyes at the offer.

"…You're serious?" he asked. Rei nodded.

"I'm yours!" Tala didn't move for a while, but soon moved forward towards Rei's face. Just an inch away from his lips he stopped.

"You're despicable, Kon" he smirked. "I don't get what Kai sees in you" Rei frowned and sighed.

"Enough already! As I said, I'm yours. Say what you want, but get on with it!" Now, Tala had had enough. He let go of Rei and slapped him hard. The neko laid still and chuckled. "I didn't expect you to be turned on by such things. But go ahead. It's not my first time." Tala widened his eyes and jumped to his feet.

"Are you serious, Kon. I mean, would you really…?"

"Yes. If that's what you're after. I'll be happy to grant your wishes." the ice eyed teen hissed down in his throat.

"…Rei…"

"Yes?"

"…Don't you ever cheat on Kai like that again. If you do, I'll personally kill ya, do you understand! I won't tell him about this, it will stay between us" Rei frowned and stood up.

"Does that mean you aren't interested?" Tala shook his head.

"You're unbelievable…what have you been through Rei, to turn you into this?" he didn't receive an answer. "…It doesn't really matter. From now on, I'm gonna try to break you two apart. It's no longer because I love him. He can be with anyone except you"

"Why is that?" the neko's tone was a bit to the 'couldn't care less', and Tala wasn't amused.

"Because I believe that you will eventually hurt him, wont you? One way or another?"

"It doesn't involve you in any way, Ivanov."

"Oh, but it does. I would kill for a FRIEND, Rei. Don't you forget that" With that he left, leaving Rei behind. The ebony haired teen slowly reached up and stroke his hand over his cheek.

"Maybe…that would be best…for all of us. I hope you succeed, Tala Ivanov!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm gonna quit there. Some interesting stuff, eh? And the party's up in next chapter. Hehehe…well, only three chapters to go. Anyway, my answer on the question, and a few other questions as well. Enjoy and review!  
Well, since I'm very rarely smart, I have to go with "intelligent". I don't know why though, because I don't consider myself to suit any of them, neither am I none of them. Hm, you just have to make up your mind about what I am.  
This time, I won't ask a question, not really. Though, I want you to do something, okay?

1. I would like you to analyse me. Sound selfish? Well, maybe, but I'm curious if I'm as easy to read as I think. And then, I'm also doing a little project in my school about just what others sees me as. And that's why I would like to see if you can figure out something about me from reading this story, looking at my profile and reading the answers I give. How, who and what do you think I am?


	17. party people!

Hello everyone!

So, how are you guys doing this lovely Wednesday then? I'm just so happy, I dunno where to go! Also, I'm happy you all seemed to enjoy the chapter, since I was pretty satisfied with it. And thanks for all the analyses you've made! It will help me a lot with my research for school.

**max and ray's girl: **Hey, cool! And here you have it! It's a total of 19 chapters, plus a sequel. So happy you like it, and your friends as well. Say hi from me will ya!  
**Mya Ino:** I don't mind at all! And I'm happy you review this shit at all :) Thank you so much! Yuck! I wouldn't want some guy to call me just like that…aw well…see ya!  
**Shihoko: **Hiya. Thank you! Yeah…you might say that!  
**ksumicandy:** Hey, whuzzup? So happy you like the story! And I don't mind at all. You're the first one ever to say I'm romantic (smiles) so thanks! I dunno about optimistic though (laugh)  
dark-anime-slave: Uhm…no. He left before that…  
**White-tiger-kitten:** Hey, good to see ya again! How are you? Gah, you'll find out Rei's problem sooner or later, kay? I think you are capable to make Tala slap him yourself ;P Yeah, I adore Tala! Soo cute! No, sorry, havn't done that yet, but I will, ASAP!  
**wingedsolider:** okay, maybe…hehehe  
**Constantine:** Uh…about your fight with that girl…sounds scary if you ask me…Then, it also sound's like a little hate-love going on there…maybe not. Oh, I don't think you could read anything from my eyes…even my psychological teacher can do that, so…well…  
**jak'idiot:** …?…!…uuh…did you check up on me or something? You are so right about almost everything, I became happy! Yeah, I love analysing people, even through the net! The only thing that wasn't right, in that sentence, was why I don't like talking with people…otherwise way to go!  
**Kiko cat:** You think? Really? Well, they have a little argument…hehehehe  
**slipknotrulez:** Really? Makes me happy! You think Rei is evil…hmmm…okay!  
**Reis1gurl:** Don't worry, I'll explain…or rather, I'll have Rei explain! You think I have an awesome imagination? Geez, thanks! Maybe I should start writing on the pure fantasy fiction, eh?  
**Endoh Chiaki:** Waah, I'm sorry man! I just thought it was a great place to end! You think I know emotions? Really? Your story sounds awesome! I'm writing about a doctor with a pretty messed up life. He meets this teen who tried to commit suicide, and that starts to bring some memories.  
**M.S.K:** Gah, okay…so Kai…you get to keep for yourself. Hehehehe…  
**gift-of-the-elves:** Hahaha…yeah, slut is a good description, I assume. :)  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Uhm…kay…thanks, I guess. I just are? That's a new way of saying it :) Those bastards! Hope they change that so that it becomes more enjoyable to watch!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime called Beyblade, nor the characters from the show in any way or circumstances. However, I do own the ideas for Love game…see, I can be correct :P

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:Chapter 17:

:Party people:

The neko laughed at the reflection of himself in the mirror. The clothes was too big, just as Kai had predicted them to be, and he had to really tighten the belt to prevent the dark grey pants from falling off. But still, he looked pretty good in them. The scarf was a little annoying though, because of the length. He still had his hair wrapped but with black cloth so that it didn't show that much. The blue triangles were freshly painted on his cheeks and though he felt a little silly wearing them, he also felt a little strange attitude growing from them. Rei brushed through his hair with his hand and looked at the bottle in his hand.

"Kai!" he called out.

"What?" the Chinese smiled at the wary answer coming from the bathroom.

"Can you help with this damn colour I'm supposed to wear in my hair?"

"…Uh…I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to show myself wearing this. I think that will chop my pride into pieces. Can't Tyson…or Max…or Chief do that? Rei laughed at the phoenix.

"Nu-huh. They are pretty…busy…" he looked over at the grinning dragon sitting beside the others in the couch. They were all done since a long time, and weren't doing something in particular. Kai sighed frustrated.

"Okay, I'll do it…but don't you dare laugh!" Kai stepped out of the bathroom, wearing his angel costume. It was very daring indeed. His stomach showed as well as his shoulders and most of his legs. At the sight of his captain wearing that, Tyson burst out laughing, soon followed by Max and even Chief giggled. Kai blushed really bad and glared at them. "Shut up already. I feel like a total idiot anyway, so just quit rubbing it in!" Rei smirked teasingly at his lover.

"Don't mind them. You look smashing!" he said and kissed the Russian on the cheek.

"Well…thank you. I would say the same about you…but when you wear that, it will sound weird. Like I said it to myself or something…but…you do look gorgeous" the tiger smiled warmly at the compliment and Kai coughed as he took the bottle from Rei's hand. "This is the stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty close, huh? Don't worry, It's something that you can wash away" Rei was right. The colour was almost the exact shade of blue as Kai's hair. The Russian shook the bottle and told Rei to close his eyes then sprayed the colour into the silky black hair. Kai could see Tyson widen his eyes from where he sat.

"Hey, Rei. You look EXACTLY like Kai. I mean it. The only difference is that you're thinner…and that your eye-colour is different…and that you have a different haircut…and you're taller…and your features are different…and your personality…uh…well, almost exactly anyway" Rei laughed as he opened his eyes again.

"Thank you very much…sailor" Tyson scratched his head and looked at his white sailor outfit.

"Don't blame me. It was Max idea" Max laughed at the accusation but didn't say anything. Rei cracked an eyebrow.

"You have a sick sense of…humour, Maxie!" he stated. The ocean eyed teen looked innocently at him.

"…So do you" he replied with a sneer. Kai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, causing the team to start laughing again, just because it looked so funny. The neko walked over to his suitcase, picked out two small boxes and walked into the bathroom without a word. Tyson sighed and stood up.

"Shall we go…captain?" Kai turned around to answer when he saw Max standing up, putting on a huge blue hat. He was literary a captain…with a sabre in his belt and a few medals attached to the jacket.

"Sure, mate. The party has probably already started!" And with that they were gone. Kai let go of a quiet chuckle as Kenny stood up and followed, wearing the green costume of a parrot. 'They are insane' Kai thought amused.

"You're coming?" the little brunette asked.

"Yeah, in a minute" the Russian replied. The trio closed the door behind them and Kai looked at his reflection in the large mirror in the room. "Tala's gonna freak" he murmured as he chuckled. Then the bathroom door opened and Rei stepped out. Kai eyed him from the feet and up, but couldn't see what he had done different. The neko smiled and walked over to where the other boy was standing and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Kai rose his look and locked it with Rei's, and suffered a heart attack. "Your eyes?" he blurred out.

"Yeah. I said I was gonna be you, right? So this is as good as I can do. Is it okay?" the Chinese whispered. Kai nodded slowly, feeling the crimson eyes on him made him a little uncomfortable…even if it only was lenses. "besides, it's such a beautiful colour" Kai blushed at that, not knowing how to react, causing Rei to smirk.

"I like your gold colour better" the phoenix murmured. He sighed and pressed himself against the neko, leaning his head against his shoulder. "…I love you so much, Rei Kon!" the raven haired teen closed his eyes and mentally cursed. He tried to raise his hand so that he could put it on the back of Kai's head, but was stopped by the fuzzy wings. Kai laughed, and Rei did the same.

"Shall we go down, so that we don't miss anything?" Kai nodded in agreement.

"Sure, but remember, you are the one reason I'm coming down there!" Rei was a little dumbfounded but very soon recovered.

Kai eyed the neko-jin as they stood in the elevator. He had a distant look, and though his eye colour had changed from amber to ruby, they were still his, which Kai had learned to judge pretty well. And at the moment, he could tell that something wasn't right.

"What is it?" he asked. Rei came out of his thoughts and looked at Kai, a little startled.

"Huh? Oh…it's nothing! Nothing at all"

"Are you sure about that? Rei, I know something is bothering you…I'm here for you, Rei. You can talk to me!" the neko turned away and his gaze flickered.

"Uh…as I said, It's nothing. Don't worry" from the silence, Rei could tell that Kai was still looking at him. "I mean it it's…" he didn't finish the sentence, as he saw the look in Kai's eyes. They were filled with love, warmth and concern. He couldn't lie to him…He couldn't. Not any more. This was the first time…the first time he actually cared if the guy…or himself got hurt. He couldn't lie about it. That he didn't…couldn't…mustn't…love him. He couldn't pretend that everything was alright. This time, the wounds might never heal. If Kai was just playing him, he wouldn't be able to continue. So, if he ended it here and now…he would be okay. That meant that it was he who didn't love Kai, not the other way around. He opened his mouth, but as soon as he did, he realised what he just had thought. He felt it, he didn't want Kai not to love him…but why…why was that? Why couldn't he bare the thought of another guy playing him? Or was it just…that he'd been with Kai for too long? False feelings…towards someone you know, he had been through that too. That must be the reason this felt so weird. He had to end it…he had to.  
Of course, this thought went by in hyper speed in Rei's head, and It had only been five seconds of silence when Rei finally spoke. "It doesn't matter" the confusion was gone, he felt like he always had…as long he could remember. it was the only way to protect himself from what happened to him. "Kai…I…I don't…"

"What don't you? Please tell me!" the phoenix placed himself in front of the teen.

"I don't…I won't…l…"

"Tell me. I will help. I love you, you have to know that"…that was that. How could he possibly say the words now? The neko sighed.

"I won't let Tala have you" he murmured and blushed. Shit, that wasn't what he was gonna say, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. Kai widened his eyes.

"Tala? Wait…are you saying you are jealous…of TALA?" Rei sighed.

"Whatever" he murmured. No, he wasn't…maybe a little…maybe a lot, he didn't know. It hit him at that moment, at that very moment…he hit on Tala earlier. But…he was only doing the normal thing…wasn't he? It had felt awkward, though he was used to it. It was his life. He hissed and frowned then looked at Kai who was eyeing him, worriedly, and realised that he had to say something. "Uh, yeah, I am"

"…Then don't be. Too me, he's just a friend, nothing more. It's you I love. You don't need to worry about that!" the phoenix smiled as the elevator door opened. "Now…here goes nothing. You think they are gonna tease us for the rest of our lives?" Rei laughed out loud, reality, memories and thoughts already safely sealed inside his heart.

"Maybe you. You look too cute!" They stepped out the elevator and walked along the very familiar corridor. Music could be heard clearly as a day from the restaurant. 'She bangs' by Ricky Martin was the song, no doubt about that. They opened the door and stared at the bladers. They all had different costumes, looking like they were having the time of their lives.  
Kai soon spotted Tala standing by the stereo, talking to a blushed Bryan. Rei saw them as well and frowned. "I'm gonna go and get something to drink. You want anything?" he asked his angelic lover.

"Yeah, thanks. Just give me whatever you're having, kay?" Rei nodded and walked away just as Tala and Bryan noticed them. Tala leapt towards him, beaming with happiness. He was wearing tight black latex pants, high healed boots, gloves, a tight black latex top with a short jacket and Cat ears…needless to say what his costume was. After him came Bryan, dressed as an police officer, and read as a tomato. At the sight of Rei, he cracked an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing, Hiwatari!" the falcon murmured and shook his head. "Who the hell talked you into that?"

"Guess, my little protector of the law" Tala smirked. "Seems like little kitten has a very strong will indeed" Kai blushed.

"Yeah, it was Rei's idea…dunno why the heck I agreed to it"

"Aw, come on. You look stunning wearing that. I see you even shaved your legs. Hehehe…say what you want about Kon, but taste he has! Wanna dance?" Kai blinked. What was wrong with Tala? He was talking in such speed, he could barely keep up with him. And before he could answer, the wolf dragged him towards the dance floor. Kai turned and gazed at Bryan, who looked a little disappointed. The phoenix jerked his shoulders, meaning 'what to do' and Bryan waved his hand, meaning 'don't worry about it'. As the two teens danced around as one of the few pairs on the dance floor, many who danced by themselves, Rei returned carrying two champagne glasses.

"Bryan? Where did Kai go?" the falcon pointed at the two.

"There he is. Damn Tala!" Rei cracked an eyebrow at that.

"Huh? You want to dance with…Kai?" he asked confused. Bryan sighed realising that that was exactly the way it had sounded.

"No. I want to dance…with Tala" the lavender haired Russian sighed and scratched his head. Rei smiled.

"I see. Then why don't you?"

"Because he's dancing with Kai…and he doesn't know I want to. In other words, I don't dare to ask him"

"Well, if you don't you never gonna have the chance, now would you. Stay true to your feelings and ask that asshole up!" Bryan looked at his comrade and widened his eyes at what he was wearing, but kept his calm.

"And that's coming from the right guy, huh?" the neko blushed and handed over one of the glasses. "Wasn't this one for Kai?" Bryan asked.

"Uh-huh. I believe 'was' is the right term. He is far to busy at the moment" Bryan glanced at his former love and sighed as he put down his glass on the table.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked and held out his hand. Rei smiled and put down his own glass.

"I'd love to!" he replied, took the hand and was lead to the dance floor. They stopped around the middle and Bryan spun the neko around so that the scarf swayed in the air. Rei laughed from the bottom of his heart as Bryan pulled him closer. "Do you remember the last time we danced?" Bryan nodded.

"Yeah, at that fancy restaurant in Russia, right!"

"Yeah. When everyone was so damn jealous of us it ended with you hitting that guy for touching me, remember?" he had a strange expression which scared the falcon a bit, and he nodded quietly.

"That jerk tried to seduce you, and you didn't want that." Rei looked down at the floor and sighed. "Rei?" the tiger didn't reply, but he smiled and gently brushed his hand against Bryan's cheek. "Rei…I know that something is wrong. I'm not dumb, Kon. I know you have a secret that no one knows about. I just wonder, if you will ever tell someone about that" Rei's smile faded and he stopped the dance.

"…You know what it is?" he asked, extremely wary. Bryan shook his head, resulting in Rei to relax a little.

"No, but I do want to know about it. But not until you are ready to tell. And not before you have told Kai either" the neko swallowed and walked backwards, dragging Bryan with him. When they were off the dance area, they stopped.

"Bryan…how do you know you love Tala?" Bryan cracked an eyebrow and scratched his head. He'd never said that so Rei heard.

"I don't really know. I want to be close to him, at the same time I want to be as far away from him as possible. But it's nothing you 'know', you just do…sometimes it can take some time for one to know. But it's different for each individual, why?"

"I don't know if I love him…Kai…I can't tell. And I'm afraid of the answer!" Bryan stood in front of him, thinking about what to say. The fact was that Rei had never told him anything about his feelings before, ever! He didn't know what to say. Right, so he was older than the boy, but still…was that the only reason he told him that?

"Why is that?"

"What?"

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because it can't…mustn't be true. I'm not allowed to…love anyone"

"Says who?"

"I do. And…it's the way it is. No matter how much I would like to say those words for once…I can't. It's something I can't do. It doesn't work that way." Bryan could se that Rei was feeling uncomfortable, shaking a little, eyes flickering. He sighed and hugged the smaller boy hard.

"Don't worry, Rei. When the time comes, you will know. And you won't consider it to be wrong in any way." the neko nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Bry."

"Any time. Shall we change subject maybe?" Rei once again nodded. "I heard that Tala has been transferred to your team" the Chinese frowned.

"Yeah" he murmured. "And your point is?"

"Can I come too? I'd hate it if I couldn't be with you guys, and with Tala. I can be your supporter or something" Rei widened his eyes and burst into laughter.

"Yeah! That would be fun! To me, that's totally okay. But I do think you have to ask the captain too." Bryan smirked.

"At the moment, you look almost exactly like him, so in a way, I did" Rei then remembered what he was wearing and blushed. That must have felt pretty awkward for Bryan. Not mentioning the dark eyes he now had. He looked to the side as a movement caught his attention. Across the room, Oliver signalled for him to come as he walked out of the room.

"Uhm…I'm gotta go to the bathroom" he stuttered and ran past the older boy. Bryan looked at his back as he disappeared around a corner.

"Yeah, you do that…" he murmured as the other two returned from their dance.

"Whoa, that was way funny!" Tala beamed as Kai sighed.

"Whatever" the phoenix murmured.

"Aw, come on. We had a pretty great time, didn't we?"

"I guess so. Where is Rei?" he asked Bryan, not caring about Tala's hurt gaze.

"At the bathroom. He left just a minute ago."

"Okay, I'll be right back" Kai said and walked away, in the same direction in which Rei took.

"Hey, what about the next dance?" Tala shouted after him.

"I dunno. Why don't you dance with Bryan or something?" Bryan blushed pretty badly at Kai's words and coughed as Tala turned towards him. "Would you mind?" he asked. "It's boring just standing and watch as others dance"

"Not at all. In fact, I had in mind to ask you" Tala tilted his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought we'd have pretty fun" Tala took his hand and allowed himself to be lead out on the floor. And Bryan sighed with relief as the track was calm and quiet, making Tala lean his head against the taller boy's chest. 'thank you Kai' he smiled to himself.  
Rei was walking around on the first floor, looking for the French. He didn't know what he wanted, but something told him that it was something urgent. He opened the door to the garden, and realised he had found the one he was searching for.

"Oliver? What is it?" he asked in a low voice and closed the door behind him.

"Rei, you asshole!" the amethyst eyed blader hissed.

"What?"

"Are you fucking blind, idiot? What the hell was that! Are you as retarded as it looks or are you actually seeing this as an ordinary party of yours?" Rei cracked and eyebrow in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"What I fucking mean is that you not only let Tala snatch Kai away like that, but you also have the guts to go dancing with Bryan? Are you so freaking dumb?"

"…I'm sorry, I still don't know what you mean, and if all you're gonna do is accuse me of a crime I didn't commit, then screw you! I'm going back!" angered, the neko turned to leave, but as he did, he felt someone gasping around his waist and pull him backwards. He yelped as he lost his balance when he stepped on the scarf and fell to the ground.

"They say you are what you do, Kon. And in this chase, that's correct!" Rei stopped squirming underneath the French teen and widened his eyes. "I mean it! You play with him, don't you? Well, if you did it nicely, I wouldn't care one bit! Because you're my friend, and you can do whatever you want. But, at what you did to him and Tala earlier, I don't accept at all!"

"You heard us?" the Chinese was beginning to panic, since he knew where this talk was heading.

"Not only heard you, I saw the whole thing too."

"But…we were alone…you couldn't ha…"

"Well, let's just say there are more than one doors down there." Rei blinked a tear away, knowing he was busted. "What you did, Rei…was low! Very low! Maybe it's none of my business, but I'll still say this, that you can't hurt people like that, Kon."

"Why the fuck do you care, eh? I can't see that your fuck with me was that noble either. I don't think Enrique knows about that? Neither that you actually preferred someone like me above him" at those words, Oliver blinked. Rei's tone had changed in a few seconds from nice to harsh. "You knew what I was the minute you saw me. And still, you agreed to my suggestion without hesitation. So what makes you so saint-like?" He reached up and whispered coldly into Oliver's ear. "You are even worse than me. I didn't do anything wrong, whilst you betrayed the one you loved…with a whore!" Oliver didn't speak at all. He didn't know what to say. This was the first time he had heard Rei say that word, and it sounded really sad. "You paid me well, too. Just because you were mad at Enrique…and you call me low, you son of a bitch! Now, release me!" the French sighed deeply and edged away from the neko. Rei's eyes had turned into slits and he showed his fangs. The amber eyed blader jumped to his feet and started to walk away.

"…Rei" he stopped and turned around.

"You know. That didn't bother me…that you were that. I still don't know why, but I've always known that the reason for you to do those things, isn't out of own will, is it?" Rei didn't answer. "And besides, how come you do it for free some times, since you aren't in love?"

"…I only do it for free with people I think might actually care for me. And those aren't many. But I know it won't ever happen to me…no matter how much I try, I can't love another person, and I don't think I ever will" The French backed away and stared at Rei. His eyes were showing total despair and they were filled with tears. The neko shook his head and brushed away the tears. "I can't Oliver…I can't…I'm so sorry. You're right. I can cause Kai's nor Tala's lives no further damage. It's not right. I'll do what I was supposed to do from the start!"

"You mean you will stay with Kai now?" even if his words were filled with hope, Oliver soon lost it as Rei shook his head.

"No…it means I will end it. That way, even if I actually were able love him…he wouldn't get hurt!" Rei ran away, with Oliver shouting out to him.

"DON'T REI! I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM! I KNOW IT! REI?"

"No…no you don't Oliver. As I said, I can't love anyone…and if I told him about it…about what I do, I'm sure he'd stop loving me too!" he whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…okay, so now you partly knows the truths about Rei, eh? Well, more to come, see ya next Wednesday!


	18. The truth

Hiya!  
Yawn…Oh, so what? It's 22.25 o'clock…that's 10.25 pm…when I'm writing this. We only have two chapters to go now, don't we? Yeah, It's been a hard ride and I actually never planned to write any fanfiction at all. The only thing I wanted to do was reading other's stories. But I changed my mind, and wrote this and the previous one-shot. I read it all through yesterday, and realised just how terrible my English is! Sigh, but I think I've improved a bit, haven't I? Thanks for all the reviews! I still can't believe that you guys have put up with my ass for this long!

**Dark-anime-slave:** Yeah…I dunno. Sorry…I forgot to fatten the letters on you username for the previous chapter.  
**Soul's Eclipse:** Hey, I've missed you! Glad you like the chapters! Hehehe…I actually chuckled about that devil thing, causing my friends to say like 'now what?', needless to say I'm always weird!  
**Rei's Baby:** You think? Well thank you! All in one day? That sounds…well…hard. Here's the update!  
**Reisgurl:** :)  
**Constantine:** Ja, er liebt Rei…und Rei…hmmm…ich glaubte er liebt Kai. (evil smirk) Just kidding ya. And I'm pretty sure I did something wrong with 'er'…should it be 'ihr' or something? I don't know what you mean by 'monster Camilla', but it reminded me about your story…what is it named?  
**jak'idiot:** You think? I've actually heard that I'm pretty good at reading people's souls, so that's ironical that you are saying that. Thank you!  
**Arista57:** You do? that's making me really happy! Hope you'll keep on loving it!  
**kero-chan39:** Uhm, don't worry, I'll have them to fix this!  
**Endoh Chiaki:** killing you with each chapter? What do you mean? Hm, thanks for the suggestion. However, It's a lot better than it sounds! I wouldn't call it a 'novel', more like a fiction. But I'm really bad at summaries…It IS better than it sounds!  
**Platinum Rei:** Thank you! And here's the update.  
**wingedsoldier:** Don't worry, it will work out just fine! Not entirely fluffy happy but close enough.  
**gift-of-the-elves:** You don't? Totally understandable though. What features did you add? Yeah, I love Tala's outfit!  
**Kiko cat:** You're on the right track here!  
**M.S.K:** Harsh? what did I do? He's never done anything to me…I like him…  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Don't worry, he may…Good it doesn't sound too weird! Just between the two of us, the Swedish voice of Kai litterally sucks! Tala's is a bit weird and Rei's is really mature. You know, I talk to the guy making Rei's voice on messenger. He's nice…(okay, so totally off topic)  
**Mya Ino:** Darling! I've learned 'kana', yatta! It's fun! I might actually do those pics you suggested, I'll think about that! Yeah, I too think my writing is better that when I first started. Well…the ending won't be exactly 'happy' but not in any way tragic or sad! I think it's really good! See ya!

Disclaimer: …Same as ever…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:chapter 18:

:the truth:

Kai was walking quickly through the corridor. He was irritated and all around very sour at the moment. Not only had Tala stolen the first dance of the evening with him, but Rei had literally disappeared. Not that he was looking for the neko, but still. No, right now he was more angry at himself, partly for not turning the idiot Tala down, partly because he forgot to give something really important to Rei. So, now he was walking back to the suite to get it.  
He cursed under his breath as he pulled out the key and unlocked the door. It was dark inside, the only light coming from the lamps outside the hotel.  
The phoenix walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a flat dark green box. He smiled as he ran his hand over the plastic. he had carried that box around with him for as far as he could remember, always wanted to give it to the Amber eyed teen. He had bought it when he first realised he loved Rei. And he had bought it to give it to him.  
The Russian sighed and sat down on the couch. He inhaled slowly and looked out the window. It was snowing again, heavy white snowflakes falling from the dark sky. Kai loved snow. He always had. To him, they meant luck.  
When he had been with the Demolition boys, he had noticed that of all five members, he was the only one to like it. Tala totally hated it, Spencer and Ian thought it was annoying and Bryan didn't care much. His mind wandered off to the members of blade breakers…or the former members of blade breakers, Tyson was really amused by snow, Max loved it and was ecstatic every time the white stuff arrived, Kenny thought it was a source of great annoyance and Rei…Rei…he didn't know when it came to Rei. Come of think of it, there wasn't much he knew about his raven haired team mate.   
"Everything about Rei is a mystery. He's like a split personality, loving the first second, scary the other, depressed the next and sometimes without a problem in the world…so it seams." The phoenix mumbled out in the air. "Mariah, Lee, Max, Steve, Oliver, Johnny, Bryan…me, and a few I haven't got the names of, that's all I know about Rei, except from his skills as a blader and his intelligence." He realised he was talking out loud and paused. Then he laughed. "Aw, what the heck! I can listen to my own babbling, nothing wrong in talking to yourself when no one else is around." he coughed and continued. "Somewhere along that list, something must have happened. The only question is what?" The talk between Himself and Rei flashed through his mind. He hadn't given it much thought before, but now he realised that a clue to the problem might lie in the story, and so he started to think about it.   
"He said that he first dated Mariah, and it didn't work because he realised that he was gay. Now his village was small, so he fell for someone close to him, Lee. Lee then cheated on him, not hesitating of doing so either. In other words, Lee took advantage of the situation. After that, he left his village…and here it's blank…totally blank, till he meets us, and Max. They get along well, until Rei brakes up with him…he did say that anyway, that he didn't like Max's happy going side. But that can't really be true, considering that Max only have been in that state of mind for the last year or so. When Blade breakers first formed, Max was just very nice and friendly, always hanging around Tyson…Tyson? Might that be the reason? It could indeed. Was it that Max confessed he loved Tyson, not Rei that broke them apart? If that was the case, it was the third time he'd been 'unloved'." He sighed and got up from the black leather couch. "I sound like a nut case, talking to myself, but I have to say it, and since no one's here to listen, I guess I have to listen to this by myself" he took a deep breath. "Then it was Steve, which he said to be a one night stand. Would Rei really agree to that?" The phoenix sighed for the millionth time that evening, as he remembered the stuff about Oliver and Johnny. "Yes, he would agree to that" he stated. "Then Bryan, one person that actually showed Rei what love is. Then why did he break up with him? It doesn't make any sense at all!"

"…Do you really want to know that, Kai?" The phoenix jumped right out of his skin at the voice coming from behind. He spun around and stared at the cause…Rei. The neko was standing a couple of meters away, staring at him and with a really tired look in his eyes. "Do you?" Kai swallowed.

"When did you get in here? Have you heard everything I've said?"

"Do you?" Kai shivered at the coldness of Rei's otherwise smooth voice. He had taken out the lenses and now stared with such an ice cold gaze it could have caused hell to freeze. But he seamed to be calm and quiet. "Do you, Kai?" the Russian nodded.

"Yes, I do"

"I broke up with him, because I was bored and irritated"

"What?" Kai looked at the boy before him.

"I was restless. I was afraid that he was serious about it. I wasn't serious. I could have been, if he hadn't chased away every guy that came near me. He could never have lived with me. He was too jealous" Kai looked into the Chinese's eyes. They weren't lying, he was telling the truth.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The person being my boyfriend can't under any circumstances be jealous. Then it's doomed to fail." Rei switched the light on. "I heard your analyse about me, and I can say you are very close indeed. Mariah is correct, and Lee…is correct too. He was using me, telling me he'd let me be his lover if he could do what he wanted with me. Blinded by…love…I accepted that. And so, he did whatever he wanted with me. He even forced me to have sex with him and his two friends. I didn't complain, was only happy that I could call someone my boyfriend. Then he cheated on me. I knew he had, and I was a bit hurt. Then he told me that he could never love a fucked up idiot like me, that no one ever would, and that he thought I should be grateful he even paid me attention at all. I was hurt and angry, so I ran away." Kai looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Rei. I had no idea that…" Rei didn't take any notice of him.

"The reason I came up here was that I wanted to ask you something…something of great importance. Then, I wanted to explain why I'm about to do this"

"What? I don't understand"

"Do you love me Kai?" the phoenix rose his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do…I really do!"

"How do you know that? How?"

"I…I…I don't know. I just do. It's like every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. But it isn't something you can explain"

"I see. In other words 'love' is a term created for feelings you don't know the meaning of. Is that really so? That sets a few things spinning. Now, I want to know, if I told you something, would it cause you to change your mind about me?" Kai widened his eyes at the firm tone Rei spoke in and shook his head.

"No…nothing would. It doesn't matter what you said to me, I would still love you!"

"Really?" the neko chuckled sarcastically. "I don't know about that. What I'm about to tell you might change your so called 'love' into disgust, rejection or even hate. Will you still listen to it?"

"Of course I will!"

"Well then, I'll tell you the missing pieces of my life-story. The problem was that I really was and still am a fucked up idiot, just like Lee stated. I didn't bring anything at all when I left, except Driger…nothing. I had left in total anger and sadness, blinded with the pain of a broken heart. But I had nothing. As I arrived in nearest town I was starving. I hadn't eaten for three days, and I was cold as hell. I tried to get myself a job, but because of my rather dirty appearance, no one would hire me…almost.  
At the fifth day of my so called freedom, I hadn't slept for an hour total. I was cold and hungry, needless to say thirsty, and I had lost all of my strengths. Then I met this guy, who just out of nowhere greeted me with 'hey, you! how much do you charge?'. Not knowing what to do I answered '50 dollars'. I though that as long as I got some food and shelter out of it, it would be okay. He accepted at once, bringing me with him to his motel. He gave me some food and water. It was so cosy and warm inside, and I was so happy I finally could recover somewhat. Then he fucked me and I got my money.  
I stayed in the town. But since surprisingly everyone knew about my night with the guy, no one gave me a job. I had no choice, I had to get myself food and shelter for the nights, because it was very close to winter. I did well, charging 100 dollars per night. So you might say, I was a cheap fuck…" Kai said nothing. Just stared at the neko, wondering why he suddenly told him everything. The Chinese both sounded and looked very bitter. It was like if his aura had faded away.

"…Rei…" he tried but the raven haired teen cut him.

"After six months in that town, it was visited by an old friend to my family, and I had known him when I was little, more precisely Mr. Dickinson. We met at a bar and he recognised me instantly. I told him that I had left my village, not why, and he asked if I still bladed. Of course I did, always during my spare time. He then asked me if I would want to join team Japan, and I accepted with great appreciation. I took a job at a hotel in Hong-Kong so that I still earned some money and went with him to Japan, where I met you guys." He sighed and sat down on the couch. "Care to join me here, Kai? This will be a long story, so I don't think you should be standing." Kai walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Why? Why are you telling me this now? You haven't spoken a single word about this, and suddenly you are fine with telling?" Rei glared at him.

"If you can't figure that out for your self, I don't see why I should Keep on!" He stared blankly out in the air and continued like a robot. "I met Max. Because of my previous experiences I didn't really hesitate about being with someone. He claimed he loved me for some time, and just when I started to believe him, he suddenly said that he loved Tyson, and that he wanted to break up. I didn't talk back, nor did I ask about anything. It was his call to do what he wanted. And besides, I was used to that. And I started to believe that maybe Lee was right, no one would love me.  
When we then arrived in China, we met the White Tigers. I was scared and when we talked to them. I met him again, Lee, the same night. I was just off from work and had a drink at a bar. Suddenly someone whispered some familiar words In my ear, 'what do you charge?', and I answered out of old habit, '100 for a night'. The one behind me chuckled and spun me around, telling me he accepted. When I looked at him, I saw that it was Lee.  
That whole night he more or less raped me. I got my money yes, but I was totally exhausted, and the only thing he had called me during that night was 'little whore', 'slut' and 'bitch' and that he'd always known I was gonna end up there. I know I am those things, he just reminded me, that's all. And it wasn't his fault, since it was I who accepted to fuck with him that night"

"Of course it was his fault! That isn't something he just can get away with! Rei, you got to do something!" Kai sounded calm and steady, but he was actually shaking with fury and burning from anger.

"And what should I do? He didn't do anything illegal in my eyes. Nothing at all. I was. I was the one who became a whore…a slut you might say. And just shut up and let me finish!" Kai stared at him in surprise. "Nothing more to tell from China, because I think you know the rest through the tournaments.  
In America, I was picked up by Steve when I was walking to the hotel. He asked if I wanted a drink, and I thought 'yeah, what the fuck' and followed him. He was amazed about the strength of my Blade and I admitted I was interested in his battle style. And so that night too ended the normal way, and in the morning, he threw me out of the room. I was confused but soon found out that he wasn't interested in me at all, so I left it at that rate. I accepted it but was angry that I didn't see it coming and that I hadn't gotten anything out of it.  
Then, when we came to Europe, we met Oliver. Now, Oliver is a dear friend of mine and I won't bad talk him, but he's a pretty selfish guy. I met him the day he battled Tyson, and his gaze instantly told me he wanted something. Then at the evening we accidentally ran into each other at a restaurant and we talked for hours. He was very nice and he had told me that his boyfriend Enrique had been cheating on him with some girl. And so, he was a little upset, and I came up with the idea that he could do the same. If he cheated on Enrique, they would be even. And of course, he said that he couldn't because he couldn't just go off and ask anyone that…but I told him that I would be glad doing that if he paid me." the neko sighed and leant backwards. He looked at Kai, sitting beside him. The phoenix's expression was unreadable, and Rei smiled weakly. "I thought that it would either break them apart so that I had a chance with Oliver, or get them closer to each other so that their relationship would be saved. Of course the latter one was the truth.  
We then met Enrique and I kept my distance from them, not wanting to ruin everything. And we followed them to Robert…and Johnny. Now Johnny was flirting with me non stop and then just suddenly pinned me to the wall and kissed me in the morning. He was really surprised that I instantly answered and kissed him back, and he pressed me down at the bed. I ain't sure, but I think his first intention was to rape me, but as I returned the gesture, he had no need of doing so."

"You mean Johnny raped you!" Kai couldn't believe his ears. Had that jackass hurt Rei? But the tiger shook his head.

"No, that's the point. Since I agreed to have sex with him, it wasn't a rape. He was very rough though, and I ended up with many bruises." Rei suddenly started laughing, and Kai cracked an eyebrow.

"I can't see what's so amusing about all this, Rei!"

"Oh, it's just that it all sounds so pathetic when you say it. Not to mention that Lee really was right, I am a slut! The only thing is that this whole story is in fact my life. And even more pathetic is the part about Bryan. I was becoming more and more comfortable with all these people fucking me. I had heard the words 'I love you' so many times, they didn't mean a rats ass to me anymore. And even I had said them to the point in when they had no meaning. When I met Bryan, it was the same thing. He kissed me, saying that he loved me and had sex with me. Then, he continued to see me, and I started to have the feeling that he was just using me for free. And so, I took the control over him, being the seme. And when I realized that he actually was telling the truth, I panicked. I didn't know what to do. My whole world was wobbling and I was afraid…afraid that he might disappoint me and stop loving me. And so I've learned he would have, right? I think you know about him and Tala too" Kai nodded quietly. "but I ended it when he still was in the adoration state, because he couldn't possibly have loved me considering all the guys I hit on when we were out on clubs. So, I left him, so that my heart would be safe. I still do that. I won't open, or I might loose my will to live again."

"Again?" Kai whispered quietly and Rei nodded slowly.

"After Bryan, I was lost. I didn't eat nor sleep. I just kept on charging people to fuck me. I tried to get myself other jobs, but no one would hire me because according to them, I was mentally disturbed and always a wreck. And maybe I am. I lost so much weight, one of the guys I slept with dragged me to the hospital. There, they treated me and forced me to eat. I didn't care, because I'm used to do what others tell me to do. Then, I started to blade again, joining you guys after visiting my village, where of course they didn't want me. I slept with people every now and then, thinking it was no big deal at all. Then I once again switched team, joining the White Tigers again on request by Lee. We two did what we'd always done, and the rest is history. That night with you, when you revealed your interest in me…I had just returned from a really rough date, and I needed a shower and something to get my strengths back."

"Rei…why didn't you tell me? It would have really helped me to understand you. I'm here for you, you're the one I live for!"

"No Kai. A person only lives for his or her own sake. You can't say you live for me because that would be a lie. That's the reason I told you…because I wanted you to understand what I am about to tell you"

"What? That you don't want me to love you, because you don't love me?" Rei blinked. Had Kai really picked that up? Kai was glaring at him in a very strange way and not knowing what to answer, Rei nodded.

"Hai. It's also because I don't think I'm worth love. Since I might not ever be able to return those feelings…ever" Kai slowly rose his hand and stroke the neko's cheek, causing him to shiver.

"Rei, listen to me, It doesn't matter whether you love me or not. Of course I care, but the fact is that nothing will ever change my feelings towards you, not even the fact that you don't return those feelings."

"Do you really mean that, or is it just another lie?" Rei murmured.

"I do mean that! And I'll do what you want me to, even if that is to leave you alone. I'm so sorry about what have happened to you, Rei…and frankly I don't know what to do or how to help you, only that I want to. And I want you to let me try"

"So you're saying that if I asked you to disappear from my life, you wouldn't hesitate to do so?" Kai nodded and squeezed the amber eyed teen's hand.

"Yeah, I would." he smiled warmly. Rei looked at him, eyes glowing in the dull light. His body was cold and stiff, Then, he slowly started to shiver. His shaking soon formed into crying and he sank to the floor. "Rei? You okay?" Kai asked and followed him down on the thick red carpet. The Chinese choked on the sobbing but nodded.

"Y-Yeah…I-I-I a-am" he stuttered and nuzzled into Kai's chest. The Russian wrapped his arms around the thin body and held him hard. "I-I-I j-just can't believe that y-you are so nice to me after this"

"What do you mean?" the phoenix frowned and Rei inhaled to calm himself.

"The purpose of this was to scare you away, or cause you to stop loving me, but now you telling me you don't care about the past and that you will do as I say…and now you've made me uncertain what to do."

"Think about it, Rei. I just want you to know I'll support your decision one hundred percent, even if it doesn't include me…because my love for you is real. I love you Rei Kon, though I might never hear that back."

"Kai…would you let me stay with you…even if I never told you those words?"

"Yeah…I think I would. If that was what you wanted, and that it made you happy" Rei sighed and smiled. He had stopped crying and was fully aware of the strong arms holding him, the slow movements from Kai's breathing, his warmth and the sound of his heart beat.

"That's what I'll do then. I would like to become your boyfriend…because what I feel for you might actually be love, but I need time for that…I have to wait and see"

"You're sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah…I am…but I'm afraid that you might dump me when you get tired of me, or if I hit on someone else, or if I never respond on your feelings"

"If you hit on anyone else, of course I would be hurt, but I wouldn't stop loving you because of that. And nothing could make me tired of you…nothing" He reached up and took the box of the table. "This you might say is a promise of that. I will wait for you to love me, till the end of time if I have to." Rei looked from Kai to the box and back again.

"For me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've wanted to give you that for some time." the neko slowly opened the box and gasped. It was an oval charm in pure gold, decorated with the sign of the tiger and the phoenix. he slowly opened it. Inside was a picture of Kai, the one that Rei had taken with the digital-camera three summers ago when they were on vacation. It was during the sunset, and Kai was standing and looking directly at the camera with the remaining red light coming from the side, eyes showing strangely much love and warmth.

"Where did you get this picture?" he asked confused.

"You loaded it into Dizzi, remember? And I asked her to give it to me" Rei returned his attention to the charm and looked at the opposite side of the inside. It was an inscription which he read out loud.

"Forever yours…with love…Kai. Oh Kai, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say…I…I just……thank you" the Chinese stroke away a tear from the corned of his eye and hung it around his neck. Kai bent forward and captured Rei's lips in a tender kiss. The tiger returned the kiss and smiled. "I won't ever take it off…only when I shower" he sneered causing Kai to start laughing.

"Yeah, you do that" he smiled. "…Do you want to get back downstairs to the party, or do you want to stay here?" the raven haired blader smiled.

"We can go down. Yeah…we have to tell people about the new team, which reminds me…" They got up and walked towards the door.

"Of what?"

"Something that Bryan asked me about…I'll explain as we walk" the ebony haired blader smiled as they walked outside and closed the door behind them, heading back to the party. The Chinese boy felt something inside him, something he hadn't felt for a long time…or like forever…hope.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yepp, yepp…that's Rei's story. And what do you think about it? It's very lame, I know…but what to do? You just have to put up with this, right. And now it's only one chapter left…and then…well, we'll see what happen! As usual review and wee you next week! Some questions:

1. After I finish this story I won't start with the sequel right away, instead I'll start on something new…what would you want to read about? If you don't know, don't worry. I have a few stories to choose from.

2. One thing I've wanted to know for some time, how did you found this story to begin with?

3. What's your number one favorite fanfiction?

4. Which of the characters is your favorite in the series?…

5. …In my story?

6. Is my spelling and stuff as bad as when I started or am I getting better?


	19. byebye

Hello!

So, the final chapter, eh? That sucks and I'm gonna miss you guys so much! Don't worry though, something else than Love game will be up in what…two weeks or something. Since this is my final review replies, I wanted to say thank you to all who've put up with me for this long! Thank you! Oh, and I won't continue to answer the reviews in later stories…takes to much time.  
And to your reviews:

**Soul's Eclipse**: Hey, don't get too comfortable in that costume. It might not be so good ruling the earth wearing that. I will so miss you, and I hope to se you again!  
**Reis1gurl:** Amnesia? Well, that's something I haven't thought of…lets see what I can do. I will miss you! See ya in the future, right?  
**Constantine:** Yay…I'm not dead. I want to read your beyblade fanfics! How did you break your rib? Where did you get -ring- from? It's a necklace. And believe it or not, gay marriage IS legal in Sweden. The story of how you got to read this is fascinating. And no offence taken! See ya around!  
**ray-is-sexy:** Hmm…yeah, many people want to read the sequel. I'll miss ya! Take care!  
**blackartofchaos:** Really? How did your eyes manage? The KaiRayRayKai productions I've heard of. Is it a story or is it an author? My first favourite was Kai, then it went to Kai and Rei and now it's Tala and Kai. Hey, I'll miss you a lot! I hope we see each other soon though!  
**Endoh Chiaki:** You actually hold this as one of your favourites? Yikes! And thanks for the suggestion. I would like to have someone edit my stories. I might drop in on your e-mail then. Until then, I'll miss you!  
**Kiko cat:** Yeah, I've read untold truths, and don't you dare comparing my story with hers! it would be an insult…to her. It's a breath taking story! hugs- I will miss ya!  
**Shadowed Heart:** LOL, thank you! However, I think I'll stick with Rei. Ray, short for Raymond, is the English name for the raven-haired blader, whilst Rei is the original Japanese name. Like Takao is Tyson, Yuri is Tala and Mao is Mariah. I'll be seeing you around!  
**Sakuraloveu:** bizarre? Hehehe…well, guess so. I'll have a check on that story you mentioned. You don't like any of the characters in my story? Aw, well…I hope we'll hear from each other again!  
**gift-of-the-elves:** I, for now, only write beyblade and crossovers involving beyblade. LOL, I love Tala in each and every story he's in! I really look forward to hearing from you again!  
**jak'idiot:** No KaxTy? Hehehe…sorry, but I do have a few of those in mind too. Some think it's a lame thing to ask questions, but most answers and gets mad at me when I'm skipping them. I don't mind you copying them at all! Do as you like! I will miss ya, but I hope to see ya soon!  
**Arista57:** Hi you! Thank you very much! Sorry to say this is the last chapter, however I will write other stories! I hope you come check on them!  
**eimin eikyu:** You think I should write TyKa? Or…not…I'm a bit confused. But I will do that. I love astrology! What's your star sign? You were right…the beginning is a bit boring, but still worth reading if you like he rest. Sneer? I didn't realise I did that, thanks! I'll be seeing you around!  
**slipknotrulez:** Of course, sadly the last. Hope to see ya again!  
**dark-anime-slave:** To that I smile. I'll miss ya sweetie! See ya!  
**Onca:** Wait a minute…I'm in a community? Since when? Who the hell put me there? Of course I would want your help, however not with this chapter. But I'll be sure to mail you! See ya then!  
**wingedsolider:** You think? LOL. I guess I'll be seeing you around!  
**yami no koneko:** I update now, however, it's the last chapter. See ya!  
**fifi mcfu:** What does OC mean? Thanks! bye for now!  
**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** I will so miss typing in your name on each chapter…hehehe. No seriously, I will so much miss you! But I hope to see you around!  
**Mya Ino:** I know I will be seing you around, so no need for good bye's, right? You think mine is your favourite, nah stop it, that can't be true. And as for the frekin songs, I have not forgotten about them…I want you to update…LOL, see ya, Nana!

Disclaimer: I don't own either the story of beyblade nor the characters in any way or form. I'm not getting any money from writing this and my only interest is to entertain. ;)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:Chapter 19:

:bye-bye:

He walked fast but quiet through the huge room which had just recently lit up by the rising sun. His red hair were a mess, although he didn't really care about that, and his icy eyes were shining with playfulness. As he approached the bed, it's present owner sleeping with his back towards the teen, he stopped and took aim. In a swift movement he had jumped from the floor and shrieked as he landed on the other person.

"GOOD MORNING BRYAN!" The boy slowly opened his eyes at the loud noise and heavy bump, though both Ian and Spencer were up in less that a second. He was all too familiar with the ways of the wolf to be alerted.

"Whatever" he mumbled and turned to lay on his stomach causing the teen to glide to the side. However, Tala didn't seem to bother and just climbed back and placed himself on Bryan's back.

"You know what?" his question were directed towards the other two bladers who just confused shook their heads. "We'll leave today. We have to get on packing!"

"Why don't you go do that then?" The falcon growled and flipped to his back, Tala now sitting on his stomach.

"I'm done" he jumped off Bryan and stretched his arms into the air. He was wearing a white pyjama shirt with a white wolf puppy on it and pants striped in purple and orange. His hair looked like he just been struck by lightning or something, and Bryan couldn't help but smile at the naïve appearance. "I just thought that you guys better get started!" he turned to leave.

"So where are you going?"

"It's easy, Ian. I'm gonna help some other sleepyheads to get up." Bryan rolled his eyes.

"You don't mean Blade breakers do you?" Spencer yawned and stretched.

"uh-uh. They were up really late and I don't think they are awake yet, so as always, I'm giving a hand."

"Looking like that?" Bryan chuckled as the red haired basket case ran out the room, leaving him and the others behind. "Man, The others are going to die."

"Bryan…is he just hyper this morning or really a moron?" Ian scratched his head. "I mean, compare this state of mind with the one he had before, did they mess him up that much with the experiments?"

"Ian is right, you know. He lost all of his discipline…uhm…what happened to him?" Bryan let the others words sink in and finally shook his head with a smirk.

"I think he was like this all along but we never seemed to notice it. Otherwise, I should say a mixture of both" he jumped to his feet. "Come on now, lets do as our captain…former captain says"

……

Knowing that the suite to the bladebreakers never got locked, he slowly opened the door careful not to make any sound. It was a bit dark inside, or darker at least, since the room laid on the other side of the building where the sun was strongest during evening. A loud snore could be heard and Tala frowned at the noise he knew came from a certain Kinomiya. He tip-toed into the bedroom and peeked inside…and nearly suffered a heart attack. All the mattresses laid on the floor together and the beds were shoved away into the other end of the room. Kenny laid on his back on one end, wearing plum shorts and white T'shirt and Dizzi in his hand. Then there was Max who were totally tangled into the sheet, wearing light blue shorts and a yellow T-shirt. Next to him, Tyson laid sprawled on his back, wearing a pair of red boxers and a green…probably Max's…T-shirt. Then there was Rei. He was sleeping on his back, black hair surrounding his body. he only wore Kai's grey pants…and something around his neck. Tala frowned when he realised Kai wasn't present and sat down next to the neko, eyeing him angrily.

"It's all your fault! So how are you feeling, Rei. Now that you officially date the beauty?" he whispered bitterly. "I will stay true to my words, nothing can keep me from trying to break you two apart. Kai said that you opened up to him, telling him about your life. He didn't reveal your words though" he leaned forward and lifted the item around the Chinese's neck. Rei shifted a little in his sleep, but Tala didn't care one bit. It was made of gold, that he knew. And two signs were carved into it's surface. Although Tala couldn't read what it said, he knew it was either Chinese or Japanese. He slowly clicked it open and found himself staring into crimson depths. It was the most beautiful picture of Kai he had ever seen, and he smiled sadly. "Forever yours with love…Kai" he read out and closed the charm with a small click. The wolf rose to his feet and laid the necklace back down at the chest and promptly stopped. The features of the tiger were thin, really thin. Nothing that he had expected. Now when he laid on his back, he could count the ribs underneath the winter pale skin. He had a few scars on his arms and chest, and even some fading bruises. Tala shook his head. "What the hell, Rei" he mumbled and suddenly remembered why he had come. He smirked and filled his lungs with air. "GET THE FUCK UP NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOU" he shouted and was met by four screams of horror. Wide-eyed Tyson found his voice.

"Tala? Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!"

"And the rest of us" Max laughed still wary. Then he started to giggle.

"What?" the Dragoon blader wined and looked in the direction in which Max pointed. He too started laughing.

"Huh? What?" Tala cracked and eyebrow as he realized they were laughing about him. Max stroke away a tear and stuttered.

"W-who made you wear that. And what the hell have you done all night" the American smiled and stroke his hand through his hair, underlining his words. Tala smirked at the remark.

"Not more that you obviously have. Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Because Kai dared us to. And we dared him to stay awake for the rest of the night." Tala was surprised that Rei even spoke to him and he narrowed his eyes, but still pretty amused.

"What? That was the most ridiculous dare ever. I'm sure you know that Kai can stay awake for lot longer than that." Rei nodded at this and smiled.

"You should know. You were probably the reason he couldn't sleep, scared about what you would do to him" The wolf's eyes sparkled with anger but he spoke ever so smoothly, knowing that Rei hadn't mean any harm by that.

"Maybe that, but I was also the one that occasionally got him to sleep while I watched over him" Feeling the tension between the two, Max got up.

"Any reason to why you came, or did you just want to drop by?"

"Actually, I was coming to check if you were packing your things. We must be out of here before twelve"

"You are done?" Tala didn't respond or even acknowledge his presence. Rei's eyes turned into slits as Tala kept on ignoring him.

"And then I wanted to see my new captain"

"Sure you did" Rei mumbled and rose to his feet. Seemingly still ignoring him, Tala leant against the door frame.

"YIKES! WE'RE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!" Tyson's sudden scream caused everyone in the room to jump and Max almost fell over as Tyson dragged him out of the room, not caring for the trillion 'let go' and 'stop' leaving the American's lips. Kenny sighed and got up too.

"I guess the packing will have to wait. You guys coming?"

"Be right with ya" Rei answered, not once taking his eyes from the Wolf. Kenny jerked his shoulders and walked outside. A tensing silence surrounded the two as the little brunette closed the door with a low thud. They kept on staring at each other for another few seconds, before Tala spoke.

"I guess the night ended much to your delight, little kitty" he smirked. "I never thought you would be the one to reveal that we are forming a new team, and I can't say I even saw a thing of disgust when you spoke my name."

"Why would I? You got some fine looking ass, Tala. Nothing to be disgusted of" Tala clenched his fists to the point in which his knuckles turned white.

"Watch it, young team mate. I can say it again if you didn't heard me the first time: I am not as nice always, and I can turn really nasty. Just remember that I am trained to kill"

"Then why don't you kill me?" Rei chuckled.

"Because Kai would kill ME if I did, and I would make his heart shatter. Believe me, that's the only reason I won't, and since we're going to be on the same team, I suggest you put a little effort in to learning theatre"

"And why's that?"

"Because a team that has inner conflicts is seen as a weak team and are easy targets. Now that I am on this team, you are not the second best blader any more" Rei narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Tyson is the best, and Kai is the second, which makes me the third" Tala laughed at this.

"No. Tyson is a very good blader indeed, and he is seen as the best. But his technique and power comes in waves, making him unpredictable. Yours are also better that Tyson, you are more steady and firm. But now, I take the place as the second best of this team"

"Fine with me. I'm not really interested in what you do anyway. But keep in mind…Kai is not yours to protect any more, remember that Kai chose me over you and remember that the team's name you now have is 'bladebreakers' and not 'demolition boys', sorry Tala, but you're out of your ground here, playing on someone else's back yard. Seems like you've lost to the 'third'. You know, Br…" he more heard it than felt the impact when Tala's fist connected with his jaw bone, causing him to fall down on the mattresses. He hissed in pain and looked over at Tala, preparing to shout at him. But he didn't. He found himself looking into light blue eyes, covered with tears which slowly ran down his face. His whole body shook with anger and despair and a small sting of guilt pierced through the neko's heart.

"Y-you bastard" Tala hissed. "Don't you think I know that? And I always seem to loose no matter what I do. I lost my parents, I lost my freedom, then I lost my home…even though the abbey can't really be seen as a home, I lost my team and I lost my love. Of all the things I lost, the last is the one that hurts the most is the last, and that's your fault Kon" the Wolf breathed heavily and then shook his head. "I have every right in the world to hate you…but I find myself unable of doing so and I don't know why. The only thing I can still hold on to is the chance that he stops loving you and start to love me. And that's not going to happen no matter how much I want it. The only thing left to say for me is…treat him well. And that's what hurts the most…you…won't" he spun around and ran out, not shooting the other teen as much as a glance. The tiger rose his hand and touched the already bruised cheek as the door was slammed and continued his sentence which had been irrupted.

"But I know someone who you won't loose…but you are looking at the wrong Russian…Ivanov. And, no matter what you think, you won't loose Kai"

……

Tala sprinted down the corridor. He couldn't really see through his watery eyes and didn't look where he was going. With a hard smack, he collided with someone and fell down on the carpet. Not caring who it was he jumped to his feet.

"Ooowww…Tala? What the?"

"YEAH, I'M SORRY, OKAY!" he felt the boy he just ran into slowly turn him around, hands firmly gripped on his shoulders. He looked into the lilac eyes and choked on a sob. "Bryan…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" he was taken a back when Bryan pulled him into an embrace but soon nuzzled into the taller boy's chest.

"What's wrong?" the falcon asked confused.

"Everything is wrong! And then I mean everything. I can't believe this. Not even dropping my evil personality made any difference! Nothing seems to help, I always end up alone" the words of the red heard teen were sour and angered, although Bryan could sense the sadness from him.

"Tala…I have known you for as long as I can remember, and I don't think you ever have been alone." the wolf frowned at the words. "Spencer, Ian, Kai…and I, we were always there for you, and we still are. You aren't alone!" he stroke the side of Tala's face with the back of his pale hand and smiled warmly.

"But…Spencer and Ian is leaving…Kai moved on to that feline idiot…"

"So what about me? I ain't going nowhere. I'll even follow you to your new team"

"…Thanks" the ice eyed blader whispered and smiled sadly. "you are a true friend Bryan" knowing that was what he was going to get for now, Bryan smirked and brushed through the cherry red mess.

"And besides, I couldn't hand you over to them without your babysitter, now could I?" Tala playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Haha, very funny smartass! Just because you are older and taller than me doesn't mean I'm not fully capable of taking care of myself!"

"you wouldn't believe" the smaller boy crossed his arms and glared at him with the stubbornness of a five-year-old, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you going to walk around wearing that for the whole day?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Duh" they glared at each other. Their bodies started to tremble a little and the stares turned into amused gazes. They couldn't hold it and promptly burst out laughing. "Come on, you moron. I'll follow you back" Bryan smiled when the laughter finally died out.

"Thanks…" Tala smiled back. "…for making me feel better" the older Russian wrapped his arm around the wolf's shoulder.

"Any time, Tala…any time"

……

The sun shone over the glittering snow as the busses drove up to the parking lot. It was 12.30 am, meaning they no longer could call the hotel their staying.  
Kai inhaled the cold air and let go of a deep sigh. He wasn't tired from the lack of sleep, and had spent the night filling in his diary. It seemed like an eternity since the evening he wrote in it, the evening that turned from confusion into happiness. He had then said he hated Rei for making him feel this way, and he couldn't fully take that back.  
He eyed over to the spot where the neko stood, amongst the Majestics. He was saying good bye to Oliver, knowing they wouldn't see each other until the next tournament. The White Tigers and All Stars had already vanished from the hotel a couple of minutes earlier.  
The Demolition boys were also taking good-byes, and Kai decided to join them.

"Ian, Spencer" he called out to the two teens just as they were about to step into the bus. Both turned around, and Ian smiled whilst Spencer quickly embraced him. Pulling back, he saw the confused look Kai was giving him.

"Sorry. Just wanted to do that for once" Spencer smirked as Ian followed his example and hugged the bluenette.

"We will miss you" he murmured when he let go. "Take care"

"I will miss you too. And don't you two dare to do anything else than come and cheer on us the next tournament! See ya" he watched as they got on and the bus started to roll away…and they were gone for now.

"I will miss those idiots!" Tala chuckled. "You two coming?" he asked the bluenette who had turned to watch Rei standing with Tyson, Max and Kenny.

"Yeah, be with you in a second"

"Yo, Kai!" Tyson greeted when he approached them. The Japanese blader held out his hand. "You probably don't think this, and I would never in a million years believed actually saying this, but I will miss you!"

"How ridiculous it might appear, I will miss you too!" With that, he pulled the dragon into a hug. "Don't you dare cry. Nor think that I actually like you. It's just based on pure beyblade skills!"

"So in other words, your saying I'm good at beyblade?"

"I didn't say that" Max laughed at the two friends and threw himself at the crimson eyed teen.

"I will be looking forward of seeing you guys take the world with storm! Don't give up on it, Kai!" the Russian smiled at his blonde former team mate and returned the hug.

"Don't skip lessons, and see to that Tyson behaves himself" the last words were pure whispers so that only Max could hear. The American smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the idiot" Kenny just waved, not wanting to hug anyone.

"Just make me proud. I don't think Bryan's training will be as affective as mine, but I guess it will have to do"

"Yeah, I think so too. Take care chief"

"I will, bye!" The two remaining bladers watched as the three friends disappeared into the BBA bus, and waved sadly as the vehicle took off.

"AND DON'T EXPECT US NOT TO SHOW UP AT THE NEXT TOURNAMENT! WE WILL COME AS YOUR PERSONAL CHEERLEADERS!" Rei chuckled at Tyson's shout.

"I'll remember to run and hide" Kai sneered as he turned to his boyfriend. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. And I hope they pick this hotel the next year as well"

"Why's that?"

"Many memories. All happy ones" he stroke his bruised cheek. "Almost"

"Must have hurt quite some bit" the phoenix mused looking at the Chinese. Rei waved him off.

"I'll manage, my fault. I was the one clumsy enough to fall on the stairs. You think we will win the tournament the next time as well?"

"I know we will, koi…I know it!" he pulled the raven haired teen into a hug and took in the smell of lavender schampoo. The sound of Bryan's voice caused him to look up.

"Come on, you can do that later" the falcon smirked from the back seat of the dark blue jaguar. Tala drummed impatiently at the turning wheel, seemingly wanting to get out of there.

"Whatever" Kai said, took hold of Rei's hand and lead him to the car. The neko jumped in beside Bryan and waited for Kai to get in the front seat. The bluenette smiled and did the said thing.

"So, Are we ready to go now?" Kai nodded at the question and Tala smiled as they rolled off. The phoenix sighed and relaxed. Training them to one team wasn't going to be an easy task, but with new-found strength, he knew he could. They would be ready for the next tournament, and maybe, just maybe, he and Rei would be a happy couple. But despite that, he couldn't have been happier at the moment, knowing that Rei actually might come to love him back one day, and he would wait for that day. That's is what's so strange about love, it never turns out the way you'd expect it to. And no one ever know how things will end, when you are playing the 'Love game'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sniff…sniff…sob. So that's that. Was it okay? As I said, I will miss you guys, and I hope to see ya soon! Until then sayonara!


End file.
